How to fix a broken family
by Jesssy
Summary: AU/ After years of being ignored by his father for being deaf Sam turned his back at hunting and family. Years without any contact went by when a tragic death reunites Sam and Dean. On their first hunt they have to stand up against demons, ghosts, angels and a very angry father. They have to try to become a family again.
1. From the beginning

**_Hey guys! So this is my first atempt to write a fanfiction. I hope you like it and I would love to get some reviews! Just read it and let me know what you think. Please note that I am not a native english speaker so I apologize for all mistakes in this chapter._**

**I don't own Supernatural.**

_**Note:**  
><em>

_Sign language_

„_Sign language and speaking"_

„Normal talking."

**Chapter 1**

Sam stood in the door frame and watched his brother Dean. He had a big smile on his face which wasn't a miracle because Dean was under the old and dirty motel bed, the only thing Sam could see of him was his butt. He could see that his brother was in trouble, it was obvious that he was stuck under the bed. Well, that much about the topic fast food all day doesn't take consequences with it. But Dean always shut down when Sam wanted to talk to him about that topic. Some things just never change.

Dean had been stuck there already a few minutes and Sam knew he would have to his brother, although he would be totally embarrassed about the fact that his little brother had to rescue him from a motel room bed. Sam was sure, that Dean would have already called for Sam, if he could hear him. Probably he was yelling nevertheless and called the bed a freaking idiot. He yelled at it for being so small and near to the ground and he yelled at the motel owner for not buying better beds.

But Sam didn't want to rescue his brother yet. This view was just too awesome to destroy it so fast. Dean stuck under the bed... He could annoy him with this for like forever.

A few minutes later he decided that is was enough and went to the bed to help his brother. He pulled at his legs while Dean moved like hell which made the whole attempt even more difficult.

Sam rolled his eyes and beat Dean at his back. Dean understood. Because he was stuck under this bed he couldn't really communicate with his brother. Sometimes hearing would be very useful. So he just laid still under the bed while Sam pulled at his legs although it was very hard for Dean to just lay there on the ground. Suddenly he was free lying on the floor trying to catch a breath. He didn't know how long he had stuck under the bed but it was definitely too long. He turned onto his back and tried to get rid of the mist that had laid under the bed. Damn, the last time since somebody cleaned it but have been years ago.

Sam knelt down beside him with a really stupid smile on his face.

„_Stop with this stupid smile, I'm going to get a headache because of it. And don't you dare to say anything! " _

Dean signed with his hands, so Sam could understand everything he said. Although he knew sign language nearly as well as Sam he was still talking out loud what he signs. It was just an old habit and he knew that Sam always tried to keep up with his lip reading so it was absolutely kind of him to talk and sign at the same time.

Sam had been deaf since the age of one. When he turned 1 and a half years their mother burned in their old house. John Winchester, their father could rescue Sam and Dean but for Sam it was nearly too late. He was hurt badly before his father could take care of him and somehow lost his hearing.

The doctors couldn't exactly say what caused Sam's deafness but it was clear that nearly his whole ear canals were totally damaged. He couldn't hear a single thing. And he never would hear a single thing again.

So Sam grew up in total silence. He could sleep next to a beat box. Dean could turn on his music in the car as loud as he wanted to and together they always watched movies with subtitles on.

It was a total normal way of living for both of them. It was what they used to, they grew up with it. In Dean's eyes there was nothing strange about Sammy's deafness. Of course he sometimes wished Sam could hear things like music and so on. But who doesn't?

Sam didn't know anything different. He was okay with it. Well most of the time. Every time when Dean and his father went hunting and he was left behind he wished he could hear. He always tried to convince his father to allow him to go with him. But it was hopeless. He always lost. Dean couldn't do anything either. He made a few attempts to convince their father as well but he couldn't stand against his father.

John always said that Sam couldn't have their back in a hunt and that would be too dangerous for all of them. He nearly spoke it out loud. But Sam and Dean both knew that he was thinking this way. Dean tried to act like he didn't know but Sam turned away from their father.

John couldn't deal with Sam's loss of hearing. In his eyes it was dissipation. He was pretty good at research and he knew that he was trying very hard to fulfill his father's expectations. But he would never be a real hunter.

2 years ago Sam and his father had the biggest fight ever. They always fought a lot but they never discussed one fight out or even solved the problem. John didn't know sign language and in fact he even hated that language. He always talked with Sam throughout Dean. When Sam started to fidget very fast with his hands he always turned his back to him and went away. He was always annoyed by it. He hated sign language. That fact made Sam very angry and he was hurt because his own father didn't accept his language. He didn't even try to get along with his son. He always turned his cold shower towards his youngest son. John didn't know that Sam could read lips. It wasn't that much but he could understand a few words from people he knew very well.

The biggest fight happened when John and Dean wanted to go on a hunt for some ghouls who were in that town for a few years killing people from time to time. That day John said something his youngest son would never forget and pushed him away for good. Sam stood in front of him and tried to make him understand that he was capable of going to the hunt with them.

At some time John had enough. He wanted to go. Every second they talked here the ghouls could kill another person. "Sam stop it! Dean get your things and then let's go. We cannot afford to lose more time." Dean looked from Sam to his father. He hated it that he was always right between the fronts. Sam was his little brother. He had to protect him. On the other side was his father. Who was… well… he was his father!

But when he saw Sam's sad puppy look he took one last try. "Dad, I'm sure Sammy can do it."

John turned around.

"You listen to me ne now son. It's enough. I'm fed up with this. I don't want to explain myself all over again every freaking day. When I say, Sam will stay; he is going to stay here. You understand? I cannot afford to take care of him while we're on a hunt! You know that! He cannot have our back but we would have to have his! He would be a weakness for us. He would take us in danger. He would ruin everything if he came with us! I bet he would start again with the fidgeting with his hands and get the ghouls attention with it! Or he would go through the forest like an elephant when he's supposed to be quiet! He cannot help us on the hunt so he's going to stay. Dean, he has nothing to do on a hunt. He isn't a hunter. He'll never be! He would be a burden for both of us!"

Dean stopped breathing. He always suspected that his father was thinking like that but he had never thought he would say it out loud. And definitely not right in front of Sammy. John was already out of the room and Dean hear , that the car had been started.

He turned to Sam who looked with wet eyes towards the open door. "_Sammy, I…." _Dean started to sign but he stopped instantly when he heard his father was screaming for him. He sighted and turned again to Sammy.

"_We're going to talk about it later, alright brother? See you later_!" With these words he turned towards the door and ran to his father. No single minute later the truck was gone.

Sam stayed alone in the dirty motel. He didn't understand everything his father had just said but it was enough to prove what he was thinking his father thought all the time. His dad hated him. He hated him because he was deaf. Useless. And never a hunter.

On this day Sam disappeared. When Dean and his father returned from the hunt all of his things were gone as well as the Impala. Later on they found they found the Impala at the airport with Sam's mobile phone in it. They didn't have a clue where he went. Nobody could tell them where he went. Nobody had seen him.

The next 2 years after that fight they hadn't talked a single word. Until one day when Dean was alone on a hunt in Boston he receives a SMS from his brother. "Stanford University. Come and pick me up."

Dean immediately drove to Stanford and finally he knew where his brother had been the last few years. He should have driven to Arizona to solve a case his father had given him because he didn't the time. He was in Canada with a few other hunters.

But Dean didn't care. He missed his little brother like hell and he knew that something must have happened. Otherwise Sam wouldn't have sent that message after two years without any contact.

When Dean arrives in Stanford he decided to ask himself the way to Sam. Everybody seemed to know his brother. He seemed to be very famous in Campus and everyone seemed to like him. But everyone Dean asked had a sad look on his face. Dean stopped in front of a house which was typical for students. He rang the bell and waited until a typical student with glasses and no shirt over opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Hey I want to see my brother. Some guys told me he lived here. His name is Sam Winchester."

The guy said something Dean couldn't quite catch and pointed with his head towards the stairs.

Dean went up the stairs and slowly opened the door. Sam was sitting on his bed, his face turned towards the window. Dean closed the door and slowly went to his little brother. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam hesitated and jumped up but when he saw that his brother was there he stood up and hugged him. He hugged him so tight that Dean was afraid he would break all his ribs.

"Hey, man it's alright. What happened?" He tried to get rid of Sam so he could talk to him. He was very happy seeing his baby brother again but he immediately notices that something was definitely wrong with him. Sam looked away from his brother. He looked terrible. Like one time through hell and back again. He had big shades under his eyes and he looked like he had cried a lot in the last few days. He held up his hands to talk to Dean. Dean noticed that one of his brother's hands was bandaged. Carefully Dean took that hand and said:"What the hell happened with you?" He didn't try to sign with one hand. Singing with one hand was something Sam was way better than him. He knew that his brother would understand him nevertheless. Sam looked down and started to talk. It took longer than usual because he was only capable of using one hand to sing. But at the end Dean knew what had happened.

A few days ago a fire started in the flat he shared together with his fiancée. He didn't have a clue how it could happen. There wasn't something wrong with the electric and there weren't any lit candles. Jess died in the fire. She was stuck at the ceiling. Sam tried to rescue her but the firemen came and got him out of the house. He had only burned his hand while Jess had died such a cruel death.

That was one week ago and both brothers were about to hit the road again.

Sam didn't want to stay at the place where his fiancée had died. There was just too much which remembered him of her. He was restless and he had a clue that the fire hadn't started by accident in their flat.

It couldn't be such a big contingency that Jess had died the same death like his mother all those years ago.

Dean was happy his brother was with him again. Although he knew that Sam wasn't feeling well – hell, who wouldn't – he found it hard to hide his good mood. He had his baby brother back. The only thing he had to promise was to not call their dad and tell him about what happened.

_So what were you looking for under the bed? _Sam asked while Dean tried to get up.

"Huh?"

Sam sighted and repeated what he had just singed because his brother was paying attention right now.

"_My god damned mobile phone fell under that really disgusting bed! They didn't clean it for about thousand years! At least!"_

_You already tried to eat a little bit less hamburgers and stuff like that? I heard something that it could help to eat an apple from time to time. _

Sam still smiled. Dean started getting angry. He hated it when someone tried to correct his eating habits. But before he could say something cruel to his brother to pay him back for his freaking smile he noticed that it was the first time in years he actually heard his brother laughing out loud. He always loved to hear his smile because it didn't happen very often. Most of the time Sam only laughed quietly. Sam never took speaking therapy so he couldn't really talk. They were never long enough at one place to sign up for therapy and it wasn't like their father even cared. Another aspect was that John couldn't pay it. His whole money was spent for guns and all the other stuff they needed for the hunt.

The only things Sam could say where his own name and Deans. He only spoke when he was alone with Dean. He didn't like talking because he knew that it doesn't sound right. Most of the time he was just quiet only making noise with his hands when he was pretty excited and told Dean something very fast. Dean loved those moments. He enjoyed hearing Sam's real voice. He would love to teach him how to speak but he didn't know how. To teach him those two named took very much time and had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

So Dean swallowed done the pay back and just showed him his tongue.

"_That's none of your business little princess. Not everybody can be such a healthy guy like you_."

Sam stared again to laugh out loud. That was typical for his brother. I'm just watching what I'm eating. _A few burgers every day just isn't the best. _Dean looked at him.

_"Yeah maybe. But they definitely taste better than some horse food. And when you're on the road most of the time you don't have a choice. Most diners aren't specialized on healthy food. That's what makes diner so fast-food- like. You understand? I'm a victim!"_

Sam disagreed by talking with his hands but Dean wasn't looking at him. He just wanted to clean himself from the mess that had been under the bed. He could swear there were some hairs which definitely came not from someone's head! This was disgusting...

He headed to the bathroom when his mobile phone rang. That phone with the emergency number. There were only three people in the world who had this number. Sam, Bobby and- his dad.

Slowly he walked toward his bag where his phone was inside. Sam looked at him with a big question mark in his face and stopped singing. He saw that Dean was searching for something in his bag and finally pulled out his top secret mobile phone. Curiously he went to him to try to read his lips to get to know what happened on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dean, this is your father. Where the hell have you been the whole time? You should have arrived in Arizona long ago! You have a job to do remember?"

Dean made big eyes and there was only one thought in his head. No, please no. Not now. Not with Sammy right next to me.

"Dean?"

"Yes dad, I'm here."

Dean looked to his little brother who stared at his lips. Dean didn't know how good Sam had become in lip reading but he was sure that he could read the word "dad".

"Listen to me son. I need to count on you. You need to do what I tell you. You understand? If I say you're going on that hunt than you are going to do that hunt!"

"I got it, sir."

"So wherever you are right now you are going to go to your car and heed to Arizona. Now. You need to solve this job."

With these words he hung up. Dean was relieved. He had been afraid his father would have had a job where he would need him. And there was no way Sam would get along with that.

_What did he want_? Sam looked at him and singed impatiently. _He won't come, won't he?_

"_Slow down, bitch. He won't come, alright? He has a job for me in Arizona."_

Sam looked to the ground. He always knew that the next job would come. He never really was on a hunt although he knew just as much as his brother. Sometime he was allowed to go with them but then he had to remain silent in the car.

Although his father wasn't going to come with them he didn't know how Dean would deal with it. He knew that Dean didn't have a problem with his deafness but they never were together on a hunt. ..

Dean notices that Sam felt bad. He already had an idea why Sam was feeling that way.

He went over to Sam and patted him on his shoulder.

"_So little virgin. Ready for your first hunt_?"

Sam looked at him and started to laugh. How could he ever doubt his big brother?


	2. Going on a hunt

**Hey guys! Here is the second chapter, I hope you like it...**

**In this one we get to know more about the case and of course more about Sam and Dean. **

**Right now I'm just translating all the chapters I have written yet, so the next chapter should be up by the end of the week.**

**Again I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**I don't own Supernatural.**

**And now enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - Going on a hunt

9 hours and 2 really old and disgusting diners later Sam and Dean finally arrived in Arizona. The ride was very quiet. Dean didn't like signing while he was driving and he couldn't watch his brother the whole time to see what he was signing. So Dean just turned on the music a few moments later the sound of ACDC was ringing in his ears. About the half of the ride he noticed that Sam's hands were on the loud speaker so he could feel the vibration of the music. Dean had almost forgot that Sam used to do this since he saw Dean singing and dancing when he was 7. It was his way to hear the music.

It was early afternoon when Dean checked into an old motel. Together with Sam he put their few things into their room.

Sam sat down at the table and immediately took his notebook out of his bag.

_So what's happening in this town? What are we looking for?_

Dean sat down next to him and started to tell him what his father had told him a few days ago.

„_I bet it's a ghost. There's an old hotel at the other side of this town. During the last 270 years every 30 years people died because of very mysterious aspects. The police solve all of them. But they said that every time it was a tragically suicide. Well who wouldn't kill himself by kneeling in front of the fireplace to put down some fresh wood let the wood fall, which fell on an iron rod that shot through his head. Nice, isn't it? It's not like there were other possibilities to kill you. And of course they say that it happened by accident that there were so many of suicides like that in that hotel. Please, why are the police always so stupid? Normally they would have to run on the streets, screaming in pain because of their own foolishness! I don't get it..._

_So, where did I stop? Ah yeah, the last incident was nearly thirty years ago so next week there will be another tragically suicide in that hotel. We just need to get to know whose ghost it is and then we can sent it back to where it belongs."_

Sam nodded his head and started to research with his notebook. That was something he had always been pretty good at. He enjoyed reading, which was one reason why he wanted to go to college and study.

While Dean was lying lazy on the sofa watching some not-funny-at-all-TV-shows, he was looked for the ghost in that hotel.

Dean was a typical hunter. He loved the action he loved to send something back to hell and to shot their heads off. But doing research was just terribly boring in his eyes. He was lucky that his brother was so different than him in this point otherwise he would have to do research right now too. But Sam was a smart guy; he knew he wouldn't need his help. Well, he won't offer his help, if Sam would say „yes" he would need to stop watching Dr. Sexy... No way!

2 hours later Sam printed some pages and shut his notebook down. It had been pretty easy to find that ghost. He sat down next do Dean and handed him the sheets.

Elisabeth Burton was found killed on the attic of the hotel 270 years ago. She had numerous knife stitches on her whole body and on her chest a mysterious symbol had been burned into the flesh.

The problem was she had been burned and her ash had been dispelled in a lake near the hotel.

„_Damn it why did they need burn to burn her? It's so much easier to find the bones than to find a fingernail or rest of her hair. Hey, maybe the hair from under the bed in our last motel had been hers!"_

Dean had to laugh at his own joke.

A few seconds later he turned serious again. He sighted and put his feet on the small table in front of him and read what his brother was signing.

_Well, it was normal in this area to bury their beloved ones. Even today this town is under the top ten with the most burned death in the states. I noticed that all of the victims had an affaire a few months before they died. No one was with his husband or his wife there. Another strange thing is that the ghost kills women and men. So if it's revenge it's not only for one gender. Nevertheless I think Elisabeth wants revenge for her death and because it's a small town and I bet there aren't that many people with prison experience she kills people who sinned. People who betrayed their partner. Another possibility could bet hat she was the one who had been betrayed and that's the reason for her revenge. And that's why she cannot rest in piece._

Dean watched his brother with big eyes. He always knew that he was a pretty smart kid but nevertheless he was surprised. He never really noticed how much Sam got to know about the hunt. His father never taught him so all he knew he had to teach himself.

„_Yeah, you could be right. We have to get rid of that bitch before she's going to kill another poor sinner."_

_I think you should go to that hotel it find something personal from Elisabeth. As you said some her hair or so. And maybe there are old papers where you can find something about her personal life. The Internet didn't tell me that much about it. There must be something in that hotel that keeps her there. You have to find it. Otherwise it will continue._

„_Sammy, you're a pretty smart guy. I'm proud of you! But there's a little, very small aspect you forgot."_

Sam raised one eyebrow and waited for Dean to continue.

„_I am not going there. We both are going. We're going to move into that hotel for a few days. Then we have enough time and I bet it's a lot cleaner than this."_

He pointed with his hand to the kitchen. There were flies everywhere and Dean bet there was something dying in there. It smells like... dead disgusting body.

Sam stared at him. He was only logical that Dean was going to move into that hotel, so he could solve the case. But he wanted him to come with him?

_Dean, I don't think that's a good idea._

„_Why not? We just say we're looking for some old stuff. Real antiques, you know? We're going to talk with the owner and find out all that stuff about that freaking ghost. Where's the problem?"_

_The problem is that I cannot question them or do you think they all speak sign language? How many deaf antiquaries do you know? None as far as I know!_

Dean looked at him. He thought Sam would be happy that he was a part of this hunt that they will work on this together. But then it hit him. Years of being ignored and always hearing that he's not capable to hunt couldn't have gone in only two years. A warm wave of anger against his father rushed through his stomach.

He didn't want Sam to notice so he just rolled his eyes and looked very annoyed.

„_Ah come one Samantha, don't act like a girl. Just let me do the talking thing and you are going to be observing, all right? We're going to solve this case. You know, as in the old fashioned way. You're the eyes, I'm the mouth. Damn I hope there are some hot chicks over there, it would make everything more interesting..."_

Sam laughed and together they put their few personal things into their bags and Sam sat into the Impala. Dean went to the reception to check out and pay the bill and then they were on their way to the hotel.

From far away they looked like two normal brothers who are going into an adventure. Well... an adventure is definitely coming...

It was a really old manor. And really, really big. It looked a little bit like the hotel in the original move of „The shining" at least that's what Dean thought.

In front of the house were some very old oak trees that seem to be like a gate towards the door. All over the walls ivies were climbing up and one could only see the windows. It could have looked scary but all over the place were flowers and it aired out a feeling of home. You know a home were you're sitting in the living room in front if the fireplace on a cold winter day.

But it wasn't winter out there. The sun was shining and the flowers had all different colours and looked like a rainbow.

_And here a ghost is supposed to be on the hunt? I thought it would be a little bit more... scarier. _Sam asked.

„_Yes, it is. I'm surprised as well I feel like I'm stuck in a silly romantic movie."_

They went through the old wooden door. Inside it was dark and a little bit sticky. That was no miracle; a fire was burning right across the room. The walls were full of old black and white pictures of long-dead generations. Dean touched Sam on his elbow. _„Haven't a told you? Pictures as far as you can see."_

Sam rolled his eyes and went towards the reception, which was empty. He rang a small bell but nobody came. He tried again and right at that moment a very attractive female in her early 40s came to them with a big smile on her face.

„Excuse me, I just changed the towels in one of our rooms. What can I do for you?"

Dean said nothing. He just stared at the woman who was really hot. Although she was at least 15 years older then he, hell, she easily could get away with early 30s! His mouth was open until Sam pushed his arms.

Dean came back to life and smiled.

„Ehm... hi."

„Hello. Do you need a room?" She was still smiling.

„Ehm.. Yes, that's right. One room with two beds for me and my partner please."

„Okay, how long do you plan to stay?"

„Well, I think at least for a week. It depends on how fast we're going to find what we're looking for."

„Oh may I ask you what you're doing for a living?"

„We are antiques. We're looking for some old stuff, repair it and then sell it again. And especially buildings like this one are our favourites. If walls could talk they would have so many things to tell here..."

„Alright. If you're interested in the buildings history you have to talk to Carl. He works here and is he oldest man I know but he knows everything about the history of this area. I fear you are our only guest at the moment. At this time of the year we normally don't have visitors..."

„Why not? It's beautiful out there. It's warm so why aren't there any guest in here? I even was scared that you don't have enough place for us."

„Well, it is but there are some rumours about this hotel. I don't like talking about that but as it seems that you are going to stay here I think you deserve to know. Well, every 30 years a guest dies in this house. And it was always at this time of the year. The police says it were accidents but you know people talk and... Most people don't want to be in this place at that time. They don't want to take the risk."

„Ah, we don't mind. We like taking risks. What's an old manor without it's own ghost?"

Dean showed her one of his biggest smiles. Sam looked from Dean to the women the whole time to try to catch as much as possible from their talk. He didn't have a chance. Dean didn't looked to him and he hadn't mastered the look through someone's head yet so he couldn't read his lips. The woman was a stranger and she didn't know he was deaf so she talked very fast.

„That's nice to hear. I don't like it when there's nobody in here. It's way too silent that way. But I beg you to be careful. I don't know what to think of this but it's scaring me like hell that's for sure."

„Sure Madam. Safety is our second name."

She smiled. Dean could watch her smile every freaking day.

„Great. The only things missing are your names and the money." She looked to Sam and seemed to expect an answer from him since he had been quiet the whole time.

„Oh you won't get an answer from him. And if you do so, please tell me. My name is Dean Floyd and this is Sam Leto."

„Okay, you're parents seem to be huge music fans." She smiled. „So I think I got everything I need right now. Please follow me, I'm going to show you your room and the rest of the hotel."

She stepped back from behind the reception and went to the stairs.

Dean looked to Sam and nodded his head towards the stairs so he could follow.

„So, here we are. It's one of our best rooms. We've only redecorate it last summer. The bathroom is right next to that door. You will find there everything you need and if something's missing, please feel free to tell me."

Sam and Dean put down their things onto the bed, which was close to the door, and Trudy turned away to show them the rest of the hotel.

„Wait, Madame. Could you please tell us your name?" Dean calls after her. She turned around. „Didn't I already tell you that? I am so sorry; I don't know where my mind is right now. So please forgive me. My name is Trudy Burton. Just call me Trudy."

Dean singed her name for Dean who was already started to getting angry because Dean hadn't told him a single thing yet. Trudy saw that Dean was spelling her name with his hands.

„Oh I am so sorry, I didn't know your partner was deaf."

Dean looked to her and smiled.

„Well, we haven't told you, haven't we? No worries, it's all right. You can talk directly to him I'm going to translate everything you say."

Trudy smiled and went out onto the hall. Dean heard that her phone was ringing.

„_Come on bitch, time to find out something of this place."_

Sam made the sing for „jerk" and followed Dean out of the room.

Down in the hall Trudy was waiting for them.

„I am sorry, but we have to make the tour tomorrow, I have to catch up my brother from the train station. The kitchen is behind that door right next to you and the food must be ready by now. I'll see you tomorrow." And with those words she went out to the door.

The two brothers went to the kitchen. The food was delicious. They decided that they wouldn't look fro the ghost this evening. There was enough time so they could start the next morning. They drove nearly the whole last night they both need some sleep.

They went to their room to rest a little bit. Dean was lying on his bed watching some annoying quiz show on the television when he noticed that Sam had been unusually quiet the last few minutes. The last days they made fun of those shows the whole time and he was just sitting on his bed starring at him.

„_What's up?"_ Dean asked.

Sam made a move with his hand, which meant „nothing." He looked out of the window.

„Go to hell with your nothing." Dean thought. To Sam he sings: „_Hey princess, I'm talking to you."_ Sam didn't notice so Dean through one of his pillows toward his little brother.

Angrily Sam looked to him. _„Why did you do that?"_

„_Hey, don't shout at me. At first you just keep staring at me like I'm a damn wax figure, then you're saying it's nothing and now you're even blame me for trying to get your attention? Now come on. What's going on behind that brown puppy eyes of yours?"_

Sam turned his head towards the floor. _I want you to teach me how to talk._ He singed without looking to Dean.

His brother looked like a caravan of camels had just pilgered through their room.

„_You want to teach you what? You never really cared about talking, so why do you want me to teach you now?"_

_You don't have to teach me everything. Just a few words. When we're on a hunt and it's dark you cannot see what I'm singing. So you won't get to know when I need to warn you. So please, just a few words._

„_Sam, you hate talking. We got along without it pretty well. So why do you want it?"_

Sam's hands moved fast, so fast Dean had problem to catch up everything he said.

_Because I don't want you to get hurt because cannot talk! When we're on a hunt I'm going to have your back and need to warn you even when it's dark. I cannot scream your name the whole time._

„_Sammy, I'm sure you can have my back either way. I trust you otherwise I wouldn't have driven here with you."_

_You're just saying that. You know dad was right about this point._

„_But Sammy, I... I don't know how! Do you remember how long it took for you to learn our names? I just don't know what I need to do to make it right!"_

_You can do it. I can do it. Jess- he stopped. _It was the first time since they left Stanford that he mentioned her_. – She taught me something too. She taught me her name. And I got it. Pretty fast actually. Please Dean, just give it a try. I promise I won't talk while you're watching Dr. Sexy._

Dean still looked sceptical.

_Dean, I can speak four words. That's not exactly very much. Please._

„_4? Why 4? I thought you only knew 3."_

_Sam smiled and said with his own deep voice: „Dean. Sam. Jess. Christ."_

Dean was laughing out loud. First he loved hearing Sam speaking a few words in a row. Second he had to laugh about the fact that Sam was already a real hunter because he could say „Christ".

„Who taught you that?"

_Bobby did. He nearly taught me everything. Every time when dad left me at Bobby's place to go on a hunt with you, he let me reading his books and taught me a lot of stuff. He was at the opinion that as a hunter, I need to be able to say that word out loud._

Deans smile was gone. It wasn't because Bobby taught Sam so much, but the fact that Bobby had to taught him all that stuff because their father didn't care about teaching Sam. Bobby taught him everything he needed to know to become a good hunter. He never doubted him. Sam couldn't even say „dad", just because he never cared about Sam! Hell, you can say he never talked a single word with his youngest son since he found out that he was deaf!

„_Okay, I try."_ Sam looked thankfully into his brother's eyes. Dean knew Sam would do everything to become a good hunter because he really hated the part that was coming next.

„_One last question before we start: Why didn't Bobby taught you his name?"_

Sam smiled. _Well, actually he did. But it didn't work. I just couldn't say his name clearly. Sometime he just stopped trying._

„_I bet he didn't like that at all."_

Dean smiled. He already looked forward to seeing Bobby so he could tease him with that. That was going to be fun...

10 minutes later Dean was sitting together with Sam on his bed and held his brother's hand on his vocal cords, so he could feel how he has to say the words out loud.

Dean decided to teach him the one word everybody knows.

„He-lp"

He talked very slowly so Sam could see his lips movement. Sam watched him very carefully and felt his vocal cords to get the word out right. „Eee...pp.."

„Yeah, come on Sammy, you can do it!" Dean tried to encourage his brother to go on. He saw Sam was trying really hard to get out this simple word but he only got out some indefinable words. But he got better with every single try.

Half an hour later Sam finally could say the word. „Eeee-lpp." It wasn't perfect but fort hat short period of time it was great. One could understand him and that was the most important thing. With some more practice it will sound nearly perfect.

Dean was very proud of his little brother. He couldn't imagine how hard it must be for Sammy to get out such a simple word. But he saw in his brother's eyes that he was totally exhausted.

Dean was exhausted too and so they both lay down on their beds and watched TV. Sadly the program didn't have any subtitles so Sam slept in very soon.

Some time later Dean's mobile phone rang.

Dean cursed and stood up to answer the call. Why does always the phone ring which was the furthest away from him? He walked to the small table on the wall and looked at his phone. It was his dad.

Dean sighted. He didn't have anything against his dad. They worked together very well and he didn't have a problem with him. But since he was with Sammy again he felt like he wasn't completely honest to his father. Which was the truth. He didn't say anything about Sam, because he asked him to. But it was still his dad he was lying at.

He took his phone and went into the bathroom. Even if Sam couldn't hear it he didn't want to talk to his dad while sitting next to Sammy.

„Dad?"

„Dean, are you already there?"

„Yes, I came here 3 hours ago and already checked into the hotel."

„Did you found anything yet?"

Damn, when did his dad turned into a total control freak?

„Not a lot, Dad. I've been driving the whole day and pretty exhausted. I just want to take a nap. I'll start asking the people tomorrow."

„Not a lot? Dean I think you don't understand how important this is! You already spent too much time that knows where! You can take a nap when you're dead! So, start investigating what's going on in that freaking hotel and get some information. You're going to need them."

„Whoa, calm down! I have one week left and that's more than we have at most of our cases! I had something more important to do!"

„You're still my son and you won't talk to me like that ever again. You understand? And what do you mean by you have more important things to do? What's more important than the hunt?"

Dean was getting pretty angry now. In this moment he hated his dad more than anything.

„Family, dad! But that's something you don't understand at all!"

With these words he finished the call and threw his phone at the wall. He hoped he hadn't said too much- He didn't want to disappoint Sam.

Totally exhausted he went back to their room where Sam was still sleeping. Dean lay down in his bed and looked at his brother.

Even if he was angry with his dad and had a fight with him because of Sammy, in this moment he was just happy that he could spend some time with his baby brother.

With this thought he finally fell asleep.

He felt like he had just closed his eyes when somebody jiggles ruggedly at his shoulder.

„Grrr..mpfl..." Dean turned around and laid his face into the pillow. Immediately he was jiggled again. He turned around again and opened his eyes. It was still dark in the room but he could see the shadow of his brother who stood next to his bed and signed something very fast. Dean couldn't read everything because it was pretty dark in there and wanted to turn on the light when Sam put his hand away from the lamp.

„What...?" Sam took Dean's arm and pulled at it so his brother had to stand up. He led him to the window. Sam was looking out if the window and Dean followed his look. He knew that one could see the garden form this window. He had asked himself whether it was very attractive to have a mausoleum in a hotel's garden in the afternoon.

Everything was dark outside. Dean wanted to go back to his bed when he saw a green light on the grass.

Sam looked at him and saw that his brother had seen the light. The light didn't move but after a few seconds it was gone and appeared in another corner of the grass. At the same time another light appeared. „What the hell..." Before Dean could finish the sentence he heard a quiet, but very clearly growl followed by a very mean laughter.

He flinched and Sam touched his arm to get to know why. In that moment the lights disappeared again and this time they didn't showed up again.

Dean went to his bed and turned on the light so he could talk to Sam.

His brother sat down on the bed as well and signed excitedly with his hands. _What was that? Why did you flinch?_

„_There was a growl, followed by a really scary laughter. Come on, let's take a look whether we can find something out there."_

They both put on their shoes and a jacket, took the flashlights and quietly they went out of their room. Dean hoped that nobody would hear them. This hotel doesn't look like him like it was pretty normal when some guests were walking through it at night.

He was a little bit worried. He had no idea how good Sammy was at sneaking. He couldn't hear himself walking. So did he know whether he was sneaking or trampling like an elephant?

But he didn't have to worry. Sam was perfectly quiet just like his brother.

Soft-footed they walked through the hall and down the stairs. Both of them thought that it would have been better if they could take the house guide in the afternoon; it would have been easier to find the shortest way into the garden. So they went out through the front door and walked around the mansion to get into the garden.

„Damn it, I can see nothing here!" Dean cursed quietly. They both didn't want to turn on the lights, someone could see them.

To get into the garden they had to go next to a large tree row. The trees protect the small pathway from the moonlight. Suddenly Dean felt something touching his jacket but then he noticed that it was Sam who held it. Dean could understand why he did this. He even couldn't see Sam but he could still hear him. Sam would be pretty lost right now without Dean.

Like two ducks they went along the tree row. Finally they felt the grass underneath their feed and they could see something in the moonlight.

Dean crawled and looked for some clues for what had happened here a few minutes ago. His brother did just the same.

After some minutes Dean wanted to give up but then he heard Sam whisper his name. „Dean."

Dean walked to him. Sam was on his knees und pointed toward the grass.

But where the grass was supposed to be was only earth. In the earth was a symbol signed. Dean looked at it but he had no idea what it could mean.

Shortly after that they went back to their room. Dean lay down immediately. He wanted to take a few more hours sleep before he had to find out what that symbol mean in the morning.

Sam walked to the small table and printed the symbol on a piece of paper. Dean could hear the pencil moving over the paper. Smart boy, he thought. Until the morning he would have already forgotten what the symbol looked like.

Even before he heard Sam going to his bed he fell asleep.

**TBC**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Office grapevine

**Hello again! **

**Here is the next chapter, I am sorry that it's pretty short this time but the next one will be longer, I promise. :)**

**So enough talking, read and enjoy!**

~I don't own Supernatural.~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Office grapevine<strong>

Sam couldn't sleep. He turned around to Dean and saw that he wasn't moving so he was probably in the lands of dreams again. But Sam didn't want to go there. He still had nightmares about Jessica's death. His dreams were always the same. The two of them together at a romantic beach in south California but every time the dream ended in their house with Jess screaming and burning. Sam didn't know whether his brother knew that he had nightmares. If he knew, he never mentioned them. He thought that Dean knew, because he was pretty sure that he was screaming in his dreams. He was thankful that Dean didn't say anything. He wasn't ready yet to talk about what happened.

So he didn't sleep that much, was always tired but he tried to hide it and drank lots of energy drinks. He turned from one side to the other, thinking about what those lights outside meant. He couldn't stop thinking, he knew that he had seen the symbol somewhere before but he couldn't remember where.

Finally it started to lighten up. Sam got out of bed and watched the sun rising. It seemed to be wonderful weather. He dressed himself and hoped that there were some people in this hotel who liked to get up early so he could get some breakfast. Sam didn't want to start research with an empty stomach. When he came out of the bathroom he looked to Dean who was still sleeping.

He was lying on his stomach, with his mouth wide open. Sam could see a small salvia wire ran down his cheek. He laughs and decided to make a photo of this with his mobile phone. Maybe it could be useful some time. Nobody knew.

Carefully he opened the door. He didn't know whether the door made any noise or not so he just opened it very slowly. It seemed to work. Dean didn't even move a little bit.

The floor was completely empty. Well, that wasn't surprising; the sun was just rising up. Furthermore he and Dean were the only guests in here.

He walked down the stairs into the hall. Nobody was there. He went to the kitchen. Luckily he saw that light was coming under it. It meant somebody was awake yet.

Just when he opened the door he could smell fresh bacon. He went through the dining room towards the kitchen door. Suddenly the door opened and Trudy stood in front of him.

She smiled at Sam and said: "Ah good morning! Did you sleep well last night? "Then she seemed to remember that Sam was deaf and mouthed the word „Sorry".

Sam smiled as well and put out a paper and a pencil out of his trouser pocket. For moment like this he had them always with him. It was something every deaf person learned at first.

No worries, if you talk clear and slowly I can read your lips. I know it is very early but could I have some breakfast yet please?

He wrote it down and handed the paper Trudy.

She read it and nodded her head.

„Of course you can get some. We just wanted to eat as well. Sit down with us please. "

She nodded towards the kitchen and made a movement with her hand to tell him to follow her.

Inside the kitchen 4 people were sitting on an old, round wooden table. There was an old man in a suit which seemed to be so old it could be called antique, a very round woman with a kitchen dress, a dirty looking man who seemed to be in his around the age of 45 and a blond haired woman who seemed to be at Sam's age. Sam looked at her, she was beautiful.

Trudy got another chair out of a corner of the kitchen and placed it in front of the table so Sam could sit down.

The cook got a plate and everything for Sam as well. In less than a minute he had a wonderful breakfast in front of him.

Sam smiled and nodded to everybody and sat down next to Trudy and the old man.

He was sitting face to face with the girl and had some difficulties to concentrate on his food. Furthermore he wanted to understand as much as he can from their talk.

„This is Sam. He came here with his partner yesterday to look at some antiquaries. He is deaf but he can read your lips if you talk clear and slowly. "

She took the paper and wrote down the names of the people on the table so Sam could read who was who. The girl named Kathy. She smiled at him the whole time.

Die cook called Alicia and Sam already liked her. She was like a big mama. The old man was Carl and the dirty man was Trudy's brother Eric. Sam could smell alcohol and smoke; he wondered how brothers and sisters could be so different like Trudy and Eric.

„Trudy, you need to drive to the market. Even if we don't have so many guests right now, I cannot cook something good if I don't have anything good! There isn't much left. You cannot wait until the first. "

„I know Alicia, I know. It's just pretty hard right now. We don't have many guests around here in this part of the year. The burst pipe took nearly broke my neck. I don't know where I should get the money right now. "

„Sell the house as long as you can get money for it. We're going to die in here so you don't have to keep it. "Sam looked from one to another to read their lips. The last one speaking was Eric.

Everyone at the table looked down and Sam knew it had to be because of what Eric had just said. Sam carefully watched their lips; maybe he could get to know something about the case.

„Eric, stop it! That's nonsense. Nobody is going to die here and I won't sell the hotel. We had many guest every year it just the time of the year. In a month there will be more guests around here again. And I don't want you to talk like that with one of our guests next to you! "

Eric pulled his shoulders up.

„Pah. Who cares? He cannot hear me, right? Nobody cares what I am saying around him. Such a moron. "He stood up, got a bottle of rum from the cupboard and left the room.

Trudy looked to Sam. „I am sorry. "

She seemed to hope that Sam didn't noticed what her brothers had just said. But Sam had watched him carefully. Something was wrong about this guy, he could feel it. He understood what he had said but he pretended like he hadn't noticed. He had to deal his whole life with people like Eric and although it hurt him every time, when something like that happened, he was careful to not let anyone notice.

He smiled at Trudy and kept his thump up high to show here that the food really was great. He knew that people were talking more private when they thought that one cannot here them. So Sam just pretended to not read lips very well. Maybe he would get to know some secrets.

„Do you think he'd right? Will someone die again this year? "

Kathy looked scared to her mother.

Trudy sighted.

„I don't know honey. I cannot imagine it but it happened so often in the past... but I just don't understand. "

„But when it happened it will be one of us. We're the only one in this hotel together with Sam and his partner. Why don't we just go away for a few days? "

„Kathy, I cannot just close the hotel, you know that. And furthermore I really cannot imagine that one of us has suicidal thoughts. We cannot run away from something we don't even know whether it exists or not! "

„But you heard the noises on the attic! It seemed like somebody was creaking up there! I heard the noises every single night for the last week. I don't imagine them. You know that. "

„Maybe there are some rats or I don't know perhaps a cat found its way into it. Who knows? "

„You're not serious aren't you? "

Before Trudy could answer her daughter's question, Alicia said something.

„Kathy is right. Something is definitely wrong here. My salt is gone. There had been left a lot of it, you just brought some two months ago and now I there's nothing left. "

Sam watched carefully. He didn't understand everything but he captioned a few words and he put together the pieces in his head. He had heard enough for now. He wanted to talk to Dean. There was something interesting going on here in this hotel. He stood up, nodded to Trudy and signed thank you to her. He pointed upstairs.

„Alright. I see you later. "

When he left he looked back one time and saw that Kathy was watching him. She smiled and he smiled back. Still a smile on his face he went up the stairs into their room.

He notices immediately that Dean was up. His bed was empty and the bathroom door was closed. Slowly he opened the door. He saw Dean under the shower and it seemed like he was singing. Sam smiled and careful closed the door again.

He sat down on his bed and put out his headphones. They were pretty big so Sam could feel the vibrations better. They were a present from Jess. The last present he ever got from her...

He put them on and lay back, enjoying the vibrations. He was happy with his life. Well, there were some pretty bad obstacles right now but he was okay with being deaf. Sure he hated the way his father threat him and he really wanted to be able to listen to real music. But he was realistic. He would never hear and so he was happy just to feel the vibrations.

After what seemed an eternity for him, somebody shook his shoulder. It was Dean. _„Hey, where have you been? "_

Sam put down his head phones and turned his iPod off.

_I had breakfast together with the staff that works here. It was pretty interesting. You should have been there too._

„_Breakfast? Without me? Damn you, I am your brother and I'm starving! Is there anything left? "_

_Dean, I'm not talking about the breakfast, although it was really good. I'm talking about the things they said!_

„_Oh yes, of course. So what did they talk about? "_

_Well, I didn't understand everything but all the salt disappeared during the last week. There's nothing left and nobody from the staff took it. And Kathy, she is Trudy's daughter, said that she heard noises on the attic. There isn't anybody on the attic. Not even cats or rats. They are all scared and don't know what to do._

Dean thought. A ghost who let salt disappear was new to him. They hate salt and never came around it. So how was it possible that the salt disappeared?

But next to the development in the case he was extremely proud of his little brother. Without Sam he wouldn't have noticed the strange lights in the garden. And now he got to know more information from the staff. And all of that without hearing a single word! He knew that Sam had become better in lips reading but he knew that it was still very hard for him, especially when he tried to read the lips of a stranger.

He always looked up to his brother. He was so good in mastering his life. Dean thought that he wouldn't be as brave as Sam if he would be deaf. In the past he often asked himself the same things like his dad. Would Sam be able to do all the things they need to so for a hunt? But as opposed to his father he had confidence in his brother. He knew that his brother was incredibly strong and could master almost everything. With a big brother like him? Who wouldn't?

„_Okay. I think I just catch myself a little bit food as well and then let's do some research."_

In this moment someone knocked on the door. Dean looked to the door.

_What's up?_

„_Somebody just knocked. I bet it is Trudy. She wanted to show us around the hotel, remember kid? "_

He walked to the door and opened it. Trudy was indeed standing there and smiled to Dean. But she wasn't alone. Next to her stood-

„Dad? "

* * *

><p><strong>Uhhh... a cliffhanger! <strong>

**No worries, I'll try to upload the next chapter as fast as I can.**

**I want to thank those who already reviewed this story, I could still smile all the time when I think of those. Thanks!**

**And yes, we're going to see Bobby in this... Maybe even in the next chapter who knows... ;)**

**So again thank you for reading!**


	4. Family disaster

**Woohoo!**

**I'm back again! So here's the next chapter and it has lots of drama, mystery and brotherhood in ti!  
><strong>

**Like always I apologize for any grammar etc. mistakes.**

**And now read and enjoy!**

_I don't own Supernatural._**  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 - Family disaster**

* * *

><p>„Dad? " Dean stared at his father with huge eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw.<p>

"You're right son. It's me. I thought I should come over to take a look whether everything's alright here. I don't want you to mess up anything."

Trudy looked from Dean to his father.

"Alright Mister. Your room is right next to this one. Everything's ready for you." John nodded and made a movement with his hand to let her understand that she could go now. Trudy understood it and looked one last time to Dean and then turned around and went away.

"Come on boy. Get away there and let me in. I don't want to talk in the hall with you."

Dean stepped beside and John went into the room. He put down his bag when Dean slowly closed the door, still staring at his father with big eyes. In the meantime John looked around in the room and saw Sam who was standing in front of the window looking totally absent and just as surprised as his brother.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you that I don't want to see you again?" He raised his voice. Finally Sam could start thinking again and started to sign very fast with his hands even if he knew that his father wouldn't understand a word.

"Stop doing this! You're getting me a headache with this wave about! You still cannot talk? Damn. Dean, tell me what's going on here?"

He turned around to face Dean but he went to his little brother. Well, even if Sam wasn't little anymore, hell he was a head taller than Dean, he would always be his little baby brother.

"You're asking me what's going on here. I'm doing a job. A job you told me to do! So what are you doing here? I to9ld you I don't need your help!"

"Okay, you're doing a job. Right. That's good. It took some time to get you here. But now answer my question: What is Sam doing here?"

"Wow dad. You know his name. I thought you would have already forgotten it because you don't seem to care a shit about him!" Dean raised his voice as well and he signed everything what he said so Sam could understand everything. He knew that this would hurt his brother but he would be very angry if he knew that they were talking about him without understanding a word. "He is my brother and I can spend as much time with him as I want!"

"You shall not play kindergarten here! It's about saving peoples lives! He just gets in your way while you're doing the job. People will die because of him! He distracts you and he cannot care for himself! You are responsible for all those people so you cannot have him with you here. You need to protect them! Now it gets cleat what took you so long getting here!"

"Stop talking about Sammy like that! You don't know him. You have no idea what you're talking about! Did you ever tried to talk to him? To talk to you youngest son? Did you ever been interested in his life? No! You don't know what had happened because you don't care about him! Without Sam I would have nothing on this case yet. He is the one who found out everything we know yet!"

Sam nudged him on his elbow.

Come on. It's enough. I don't care really. I can go back to Stanford.

"Damn it Sam, you won't go back! We're doing this together or did you already forget that?"

"Stop both of you!" John shouted at them. He hated it when his sons were talking without him understanding anything.

"Sam you're going to leave. You can stay for the day but tomorrow morning you will take the first bus and go back to wherever you came from. Until then you will stay in this room and be quiet. I don't want you to mess up anything. Did you understand?" He talked directly to Sam but didn't speak slowly for him. But Sam didn't need to read his father's lips. He knew what he said without reading them. He could see Deans face who was pretty angry.

Sam decided to let the two of them solve this between each other. He just wanted to get out here. It wasn't like he could really talk to his father either.

I'm going outside. Maybe I can find something now the sun is up.

With these signs he went out of the room leaving Dean and his father alone.

"Dean I cannot understand why you are so unprofessional! You know out responsibility towards people like the one who are living in this hotel! He is weak and he makes you weak as well. He isn't a hunter!"

"No dad, he is a hunter. He just has his own ways of hunting! You would know if you would have shown a little bit interest in him. He just knows as much as me about hunting and maybe even more about some crazy sick creatures! And do you know why he knows that much about stuff like that? Bobby taught him. He taught him everything a hunter needs to know and to do. He played you part dad! You were right Sam didn't want this life. He was happy. He was engaged. He had a full scholarship in Stanford! But do you know what happened then?"

Dean was talker faster every minute. He knew that Sam didn't want him to tell their father about Jess. But he just had just had to say it now.

"Sam came home from a party at night and lay down on his bed in the bedroom he was sharing with his fiancée Jess. A few minutes later he wondered what was falling constantly on his face. It was wet. He opened his eyes and saw his fiancée hanging at the ceiling screaming and burning to death! Does that sound familiar to you? He would have died in this house too because he didn't want to leave her alone! The firemen took him out of that burning hell. After that he called me. Because he doesn't want to live there where everything remembers him of Jess. And he wants to take revenge. And now again: do any of these sounds familiar to you?"

John paled.

Dean could see that his father was shocked. For years he was after the yellow eyed demon that killed his wife. And now he had killed again. And again it happened to someone very important to Sam. But Dean knew his father well enough so he knew that all of this wouldn't change anything about his behavior towards Sam.

And he was right.

"And why did you tell me that now? You should have called me instantly! Now the track is too old to be followed! He is gone again Dean. And this is your fault! We need to know everything about him. Maybe we can use something against him someday! Now tell me exactly everything you know!"

"That's everything you're interested in, isn't it? You don't care that your youngest sons fiancée died in front of him don't you?"

"I asked you something and I demand you to answer me!"

"Why are you asking me? I wasn't there! Ask your youngest son, he was sitting in the front row and saw everything very detailed. Ask him! Oh no, sorry, I forgot you can't. You can't talk to your son because you never really cared about learning his language!"

"You don't talk to me like that son, you hear me? You will go to your brother and ask him what exactly happened. Did you understand?"

Unwillingly Dean nodded his head. "Yes Sir."

He didn't want to ask Sam. He knew that he didn't like talking about what had happened. It was still too fresh for him. Maybe this case could detract John from Jess death.

Together they went down to the hall to look for Sam. They were both at the stairs when they heard a loud laughter which must be heard in the whole hotel. They looked at each other and went ahead. Dean knew that laughter. He doesn't hear it very often because most of the time Sam laughed quietly for himself. But he knew Sam's voice in contradiction to their father. Sam hadn't ever talked a word when their father was around.

When they arrived at the hall they saw that Sam was standing in front of the reception next to a young blonde haired woman. She had long hair and a body to dream of.

"Damn it, she's hot." Dean thought. "What is Sam doing with her?"

Both of them seemed to be very amused. He saw that she wrote something on a paper and handed it to Sam so he could read it. Sam grinned and slowly signed with his hands so the girl could see every single movement. "

You are really cute.

The girl grinned as well and tried to sign what Sam had just showed her.

And the Dean noticed why Sam had laughed so loud. They seemed to be learning that for a while now and Dean knew how often beginners were swapped. Sometimes even he signed something wrong and Sam had to correct him. It happened most of the time when he was distracted by something or from something. For example from the brown haired chick in the bar…

The girl swapped the signs again this time.

You are really sick.

Sam laughed again and Dean had to laugh as well. The girl grinned and looked from Dean to Sam. "What? What did I say?"

Dean went to her and said what she had just signed. Appalled she put her hands on her mouth. And shook her head. But then she had to laugh out loud as well. John was standing in the middle of the hall and watched his youngest son. He had become tall like a tree since he saw him the last time. His hair was still way too long. One could see that he could easily be a girl's prince Charming. Well, he would be if he wouldn't be deaf. He couldn't imagine how someone would like to be with somebody who couldn't hear or say anything.

After the three calmed down a little bit Dean said:" By the way I am Dean. "

"Hey Dean, I'm Kathy. My mom owns this place and I am absolutely terrible in sign language." She smiled again to Sam.

"Ah no, that's not true. You weren't that bad." Kathy looked at him skeptically. "Okay, you screwed up. But hey, it hasn't fallen a master from heaven yet."

Kathy had to laugh again. "Well I just told Sam that my mom wants to show you around here once she's coming back. She should be back any minute now. She told me you were interesting in the very old stuff in this place, Carl has a break after lunch and I am sure he would love to tell you something all he knows. But I have to warn you. Once he started to tell a story it is very hard to shut him up again. So you better take a lot of time with you."

Dean translated for Sam who nodded.

Kathy watched them carefully. "I would really love to learn more of this. I love sign language, I think it's amazing that there's a language without any words. Where people can tell stories just with their hands." Dean translated again.

Well, we're going to stay here for a few more day, when I have time I would love to teach you something. Sam signed.

Just when Dean was done translating this door opened and Trudy came in. In one hand she held her back and in the other a big sac of garden molt.

"Ah there you are. Great. I just need to go to the garden store we have so many moles out there I just needed a little more garden molt…" She put the bags down and noticed that Dean was signing to Sam what she had just said. The two brothers looked at each other and Sam put up his left eyebrow. One thing they knew for sure. There weren't molts in the garden…

"So I just take my stuff away and then I am there for you. Kathy would you looking for Carl and asks him to take care of the garden?" Kathy nodded her head and grinned at Dean and Sam and left towards the kitchen to look for Carl.

Trudy went up the stairs probably the private room were upstairs as well.

So the Winchester was standing alone in the hall.

Dean turned to his father.

"Dad, maybe I can even understand you a little bit why you're angry. But it's not the right timing now. We have a job to do. You can help us or leave right now."

Dean hoped his father would say no, get his stuff and leave. Then he and Sam would be alone again and everything would be perfect.

"You need someone to have your back. Furthermore I have some difficulties in trusting in your abilities."

"I have someone to have my back. Sam is there."

"I said I'll stay, you hear me? So what did you found out yet?"

Dean sighted. He had signed everything he said as well so Sam could understand everything. He looked at his little brother and rolled his eyes. He didn't want Sam to be angry at him.

He knew that Sam wanted their father to leave as well. But maybe it wasn't that b ad that he would stay. Well, he was like a walking encyclopedia of supernatural stuff.

Dean turned to his father and started to tell him everything they knew yet.

While he was telling him all the stuff he highlighted the word "we" so his father would notice that he and Sam were working as a team.

"The next centenary is next Tuesday. Normally there must be another tragically suicide. The hotel has a long history about those deaths. But we don't have more details about those yet. Last night Sam saw some strange lights in the grass outside. They were green and they didn't move. There were more appearing every thirty seconds but every time another one got out. While that was happening I heard a strange growl. We went outside to take a look and then we found this symbol. It was by the mausoleum on a small hill of earth. The grass had been burned there. Sam found out that the whole salt in this house is missing. It's gone and nobody knows where it is. And Kathy thought that she heard a strange noise on the attic the last few nights. It isn't used by anybody."

John nodded and tried to make some sense of this. At the same time he tried to ignore Dean's hands which were signing very fast for Sam. "Okay, that's strange. You are right, the lights are strange. That doesn't fit to a normal ghost… Normally I would say that a ghost is responsible for the deaths but they don't come in the near of salt. They don't have the power to draw symbols, burn grass and making lights like the ones you saw."

"That's exactly what we thought. The house is screaming for a ghost. But some things just don't fit."

"So it must be something different. We need to find out more about this house and of Elisabeth Burton. After the house guarding I will get my books out of my truck."

In this moment Trudy came down the stairs.

"So here I am. Let's start."

She showed them the kitchen and the dining room, the bathrooms and a room with a big fireplace. Nearly every room was full of old pictures on the walls. The furniture was very old fashioned but they seemed so comfortable that Dean and Sam nearly asked to can stay there and just sit down and forget the world out there. And their father.

„What's the deal with all those pictures? Are those the elder generations of the owner of this hotel?"

John didn't have eyes on the furniture or any other things. He was just thinking about the case and everything beneath it wasn't important.

„Yes, that's right. But please don't ask me who they are and what they did. I'm not that much interested in history. But if you want you can ask Carl all about them. He knows everything, more than I although those are my ancestors."

They went to the garden. The mausoleum stood in the middle if the grass and next it were some very old oak trees.

„They say that the eldest of my ancestors are lying there. But if you ask me I don't believe it. I have never been in there and I don't plan to. Actually I'm thinking about destroying it. I mean it has to be empty; it's a tradition in my family that all dead bodies are going to be burnt. The ashes of them must be in the lake, five minutes from here."

Sam got a little bit behind to take a closer look on the mausoleum. Behind the mausoleum he finally found something. Something yellow. Sulfur. He knew what it meant but he didn't understand it. He went back to the others who were just about going back into the house.

Dean looked at him and asked_:" Where have you been?" _

_I found sulfur at the mausoleum. And there was a lot of sulfur._

Dean made big eyes. This didn't make sense for him either. A ghost and sulfur? Did the whole world gone crazy now?

Trudy went up the stairs with them.

„ So, we're nearly finished. Here are the bedrooms, as you already know. Behind there are the staff rooms. If you need anything and nobody is downstairs feel free to knock here. Somebody will come then." She pointed to a few doors with a „private" written on them. On Sam's left was another door. There wasn't a „private" or a room number on it. He took Deans elbow and asked: _What is hat door for?_

Dean repeated his question and Trudy turned to face that door. He smile faded. „Oh that is the door for the attic. We don't use him at all and so the door is closed all the time. I don't even know where we have the key. It's been so long since somebody have been there."

The pointed out the last few sentences to make them understand that they have nothing to do with the attic and shall stay away from it because John went towards the door and knelt down.

He stood up and smiled at her. „Of course. Excuse me if you think I'm a little bit too... direct. I'm just curious by nature."

Then the show around was ended and Trudy went downstairs. Dean, Sam and their father went back to the brothers' room.

Sam sat down on the bed, Dean took one of the chairs for him and John stood right in the middle of the room.

„There's something up with the attic. The door wasn't just closed, it was locked with magic. Dean didn't you just said that somebody heard strange noises on the attic?"

Dean was relieved to see that his plan worked. His father was into the case and seemed to forget the yellow eyes demon at least for a few more minutes.

„_Well, yes, Trudy's daughter heard them for a few days. Wait, how do you know the door was locked by magic?"_

„I have a guess about it. I need to take a closer look to be sure. I thought I saw signs written on the door. But as I said, I am not sure. I need the right light to take a better look at it."

Sam looked to Dean who translated everything his father said because he didn't even look at him while he was talking. So Sam couldn't read his lips.

_Signs? Like those signs on treasure boxes? Those signs shall keep the demon or another incredibly evil inside because they cannot be destroyed. Since when to people do that with rooms?_

Dean looked at him with a big question mark in his face.

„_What the hell are you talking about?"_

_It doesn't matter. Just translate it._

Dean sighted and started to repeat everything Sam had just said. John didn't have a question mark on his face. „Yes, I mean signs like those. I haven't heard about them being used on rooms. If there are really those signs it must be something huge. Something to big for a box."

John didn't even looked at Sam although he knew that Sam seemed to know more about those signs than Dean.

„_Wait, wait. You mean that some kind of super demon or something like that is poisoned up there? Over our heads? For years? Isn't it a little bit dangerous to prison something like that in a room? For the whole time since the suicides happened? A whole attic for one freaked out demon?"_

„I don't think it's a demon Dean. It has to be some kind of ghost. A mighty ghost. Demon don't act like that. They couldn't make somebody kill himself while they are held hostage on a attic."

Sam knocked with his hand on the wooden frame of the bed to get Deans attention.

He understood his father very well this time.

_I found the sulfur, in the garden at the mausoleum. There was a lot hidden under an elder bush_.

„Dad, Sam found sulfur at the mausoleum. It has to be some kind of demon."

„Dean, don't act like a silly boy! You know that demons aren't interested in salts and they don't make people kill themselves. And even I fit would be a demon, he is probably poisoned up there so there cannot be sulfur in the garden."

„_But there had been sulfur out there! And the sign we found burned in the earth I bet it has something to do with a freaking demon."_

„Show me the symbol."

Sam stood up, went to the small table and took the paper with the symbol drawn on. He held it towards his father without looking him into the eyes.

John didn't react in any kind of way. He just looked on the paper.

„Well, it could have been there just by chance. A kid who saw it somewhere and drew it. Did you found anything about it yet?"

„_Dad, I had other things to do, we just found it in the middle of the night..."_

„They sit down right now and look what this means! We have a job to do, Dean. I going to ask some people about what happened."

With these words he throw the paper on the floor and went out of the room.

Dean starred after him. He couldn't understand his father. He was always very inpatient when it was about a hunter but this was... well, he normally didn't act this way. Was he just in this mood because of the yellow eyes demon or was it Sammy...?

He looked to his little brother who looked sad but also defiant.

_Come on, go. I'll look for the symbol. You can take a closer look on he house or Trudy or I don't know._

„_No, we're doing this together you forgot? Even with dad being here, nothing has changed, alright?"_

Sam gave a shrug. He knew that dad would change everything now he was here with them. He would make the relationship to his brother more difficult just like he did in the past. Even with Dean being on his side right now he knew that he would be agreeing with his father sooner or later. It wasn't like he wouldn't trust him. Hell, he trusted him more than anybody else! But he knew his brother. Dean had always looked up to his dad and Sam knew that Dean was hurt as well by how their father treated him.

He didn't say anything of this to Dean; the fight would come soon enough.

_Come on, you hate doing research. I'll do it. I'm faster than you anyway._

Dean showed him his tongue. Of course his smart-ass brother was right. Again.

Sam sat down on the table and started his notebook. A few minutes later Dean could hear the rhythmic noise of Sam's fingers tipping something. He waved his hand to get his attention_. _

_„I'm driving to town and take a look at the library. Maybe I can find there something about the suicides. Write me if you find something. See you later!"_

With these words he took his jacket and left. Sam grinned. He bet that there would be s really hot chick working in the library that would love to help Dean find what he needed? Dean always had luck with those. Those chicks were the only reason why he put a feet in library.

He shook his head and continued with his work.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later the Impala parked directly in front of the library. It was another old building and pretty big. In Dean's opinion a little bit to big for such a small town.<p>

He went to the door and was immediately confronted with the typical smell of books. He knew Sam loved the smell. But Dean loved the perfume of that girl next to him. She caught his eyes right as he went inside. She had a very small court on and a super tiny shirt.

She noticed him and smiled.

„Hey. May I help you? I'm Rose, I'm working here." She held her head a little bit to the side so her long black hair fell over her shoulder.

Dean swallowed. There were many hot chicks in this small town...

„Well, yes. I hope. I'm writing something about strange suicides and their influence on the people around. I heard that in this area there had been a few strange suicides. Do you have something about them?"

„Wow, interesting topic... Of course we have something about those. It's a small town and there doesn't happen very much so every little thing that happened is written down pretty detailed. Follow me I'll show you where we have the documents."

She went in front of Dean so he had the possibility to watch her but a little more carefully.

In a corner of the hall she stopped. Here are all the cases we have. There are although very old ones. So have fun with searching."

She smiled at him and went away.

Dean stared at the old papers and books. This would take a little bit longer than he thought...

* * *

><p>At the same time John asked the cook Alisha about the salt. He didn't trust what his youngest son had said and he had to hear it with his own ears.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam didn't notice any of this. 2 hours later he still hadn't found anything about the symbol. He put his head in his hands. He knew he had seen the symbol before. But where? In the Internet there was nothing not even something similar with this...<p>

He stood up and went to the window. Maybe a little bit fresh air would help his head getting a little bit clearer.

Kathy was on the grass cutting a few roses. At first he didn't notice that he was watching her the whole time but when he noticed he quickly turned around. He really liked Kathy and she was pretty attractive but the pain of Jess death was still to fresh. He tried not to think about her that much because he knew he would only be distracted then.

Suddenly it came to his mind where he had seen the symbol. At Bobby's place! He nearly had the book in front of his eyes. It was big and thin with old yellow pages. But he couldn't remember what the book was about.

Sam thought about what to do next. He looked at his mobile phone but this wouldn't help him much. He couldn't call Bobby and it was too much to put it into a SMS. Then he went to his notebook. He and Bobby often called over the last few years over the Internet. Sam could see what Bobby was signing and the other way around. He hoped Bobby would be home and answer immediately.

He didn't tell Dean that he had contact to Bobby during his time at Stanford. Dean would have turned crazy and really mad for not calling him as well. Bobby needed to swear to not tell dean anything about this.

Sam was lucky, only a minute later Bobby answered his call.

A new window opened and he could see Bobby.

Sam grinned at him.

_Hey Bobby._

„_Hello Kid, you haven't called for a little while. Everything's alright?"_

Sam swallowed. Bobby didn't know about what had happened in Stanford. He had been too distracted to tell him.

_Well, I'm okay. A lot of things had happened but the story is way too long. I'll tell you another time._

„_No stress boy. Keep your time. By the way where are you? It looks like a hotel room or something like that._

_I'm on a hunt together with Dean._

„_With Dean? You finally found each other again? Well-done boy. He had missed you terribly. He hadn't said a single word about you but I saw it in his eyes. One could sense that something wasn't right with him. Where are you?"_

Sam was happy that Bobby didn't ask any more questions why he was together with Dean again. That was one of the reasons he stayed in contact with him. Bobby had become pretty good in sign language although he couldn't sign as fast as Dean could and Sam signed very slowly so that he could understand him. He didn't mind signing a little bit slower for him although he sometimes forget and became very fast. He was happy and grateful that Bobby had taught himself sign language. At least there was another person next to Dean who was interested in talking to him.

_In Arizona. Listen, something is definitely not right here. We thought it would be a smile ghost but in the whole hotel the salt is gone. We saw strange green lights in the garden at night and on the grass some places had been burned. On the mausoleum I found sulfur and in the earth a symbol had been burned._

He put up the paper so Bobby could see it.

_I know that I have seen the symbol before in one of your books. I couldn't find anything about it here and so I need your help because I cannot remember the meaning of it._

„_Show it to me again please."_

Sam hold it to the camera so Bobby could take a closer look.

„_My god boy, where did you get yourself in this time?"_

Sam saw that Bobby stood up and went to one of his bookshelves. Some time later Bobby sat down again.

„_It's a legend. A totally absurd legend. At least I thought that the whole time...!"_

Right in this moment someone touched Sam at his shoulder. He screamed and jumped.

„_Hey come down. No reason to freak out. It's just me."_

Damn, you affrighted me!

„_Well I would have knocked but I thought just pass that."_

Sam rolled his eyes towards him.

So Dean came back. He looked tired, he probably made his way through old papers and stuff like that for the last two hours_._

_"Can you please tell me what you're doing here?"_ He pointed towards the notebook and Bobby.

_I know the symbol. I have seen it before I just couldn't remember where I have seen it. I couldn't find anything on the Internet but then it came to my mind that I have seen it in one of Bobby's books. So I called him._

„_On the internet? Bobby knows how to use the Internet?"_

„Don't talk about me like I couldn't hear kid."

Dean looked to the notebook.

„_Whoa, but how do you know? I mean, I don't know and I have seen Bobby a little more than you in the last time."_

_Dean listen, I..._

In this moment the door opened and John came in. He stared as well at the notebook.

„What are you doing Bobby? Don't you have anything important to do?"

„I help your sons. Which should be your task by the way."

John gave a shrug.

„I don't have time fort his. Dean, did you find out something about the symbol?"

Dean didn't listen to him; he was just starring at his little brother. Sam knew he would need to explain Dean that he had contact with Bobby later. It wasn't the right time now. Not with their father in the same room.

_Bobby just wanted to tell me what it means._

So Bobby started to tell them what he knew. He signed at first but he was very slowly so Dean finished translating everything for Sam.

„It's a legend. Totally absurd in my opinion. It is said that 300 years ago a whole army of demons existed. This army should have been lead by a total normal human. Just a human like you and me. His name was Berolus. It is said that he lived in Arizona and hundreds of demons came to him. He was their leader in some terrible butchery. One day he was out in one's estimation. He wanted to go to heaven, so that his demons could live there and reign there over the human beings. The battle was terrible. He died very fast there; an angel killed him as they say. The demons freaked out when they say that their chief was killed but they fought till the last one of them died. Hundreds or thousands of demons were ready to die for a human. A human with no special power at least nothing about that is known of. This symbol was the sign for the only alliance between one single human and an army of demons.

Of course the other human noticed the butchery. They noticed that something was going on there and they went to the field where thousand of dead bodies lay. They said the field was cursed and burned the whole place together with the bodies. They decided to never tell anyone what they had seen. They were scared the curse could come over them as well."

„_A human was leading an army of demons? How is hat even possible?"_ Dean stared at Bobby.

„I don't know, as I said, I always thought it was just a legend. I don't know anything more about it. I'm going to look whether I can find out more about this Berolus."

„Do that Bobby. Start working." John had his arms crossed and looked with an evil look to Bobby.

Sam thought that John wanted to finish this talk as soon as possible.

„I'll do but not because you said so. I'll do it for your boys." _Okay, stay tuned kids. Keep your head up and ignore that bastard over there. Sam, I'll call you when I know more._

The last sentence he just signed so that only Dean and Sam could see what he had just said.

_All right. Thank you Bobby._

After that the desktop went black.

John murmured:" Finally."

Then he said aloud: „Dean, I'm going to go to my room and take a quick shower. After that we will decide what to do next." He turned around and left the room leaving Sam and Dean alone.

Dean sat down on the bed and looked at Sam. Sam looked down and closed his notebook. He looked again to his brother and saw that he was signing something.

_„Why Sammy?"_

Sam sighted. He knew that this talk would come. He knew the whole time that he couldn't keep it away from Dean the whole time. He was scared about the end of this talk. Scared about their just newfound relationship. They got along so well but he lied to him. And he knew that Dean hated being lied at. Was their good brother ship over again?

_Dean I am sorry._

_„What do you feel sorry for Sam? What is his all about by the way? O want you to explain it to me so I can understand what's going on."_

_During the last two years it was... I didn't forget you Dean. And it wasn't easy to leave you behind. You have to believe me. I wanted to have contact to you but I scared. I thought that dad would find out where I have been. Listen, I don't think you would ever tell him where I was but he would have find out. You know he would. And he would have got me. Although he isn't interested a little bit in me he would have get me. He would have got me back into my old life. A life where I was totally useless and ignored by him. I didn't want to risk that Dean. I would have seen him every single day ignoring me or saying how useless I am and trying to make you angry with me._

_But I just couldn't break up every single contact to you. I was scared about you Dean. I knew you were hunting and I just needed to know whether you're all right. So I visited Bobby and together we arranged the whole Internet thing. Since then we talked once a month or so. It really helped me Dean. Bobby is more like a father for me than dad and he could tell me that you're all right. I needed to know that._

Dean was still looking at him. Sam had signed really slowly to make sure that Dean really understood every single word he had just said.

„_Anyway Sam. YOU were the one that left. YOU were the one who lied to me. Bobby lied to me. I was worried for you as well! Damn it, I was scared as hell about you! I had no idea where you have been. You could have been dead for a long time and I wouldn't even know! Did you think one single moment about that? You had Bobby. Great, Nice. You knew that I was still alive. But what about me? I didn't have a clue. I couldn't just call somebody and ask whether you're okay!"_

Sam swallowed.

_I, I didn't know if you would even want to hear something from me. _

„_What? Why did you think that?"_

The angry look on Deans face was gone he looked irritated at his baby brother.

_Well, I wasn't sure._

„_Why Sammy? You didn't know whether I want to hear that you're all right? What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Dean, I left. I just took my bag; I took your Impala and left without saying a word or writing a letter for that matter! I thought you would be so angry with me that you wouldn't care. And a very small part of me thought that you would be relieved that I'm gone._

With these words everything fell out of Deans face.

_Well you know, you always heard dad saying what he was thinking of me. Don't get me wrong, I trusted you. I still do. But I was scared that a part of you might think the same like dad._

„_Stop it. Just stop it. I don't want you to talk like that ever again! You hear me? Never again. I care about you. I wanted you with me the whole time. I can't believe you just said that!"_

_Dean, you were always on dad's side. You always supported him. I think you just did that automatically. You didn't even noticed. I was at sixes and sevens! I talked at me crazy things and sometime I didn't know what to think any more._

Dean was horrified. He never though that Sam was afflicted with his behavior that much. Hell, he didn't have a clue.

„_Sammy, you said you thought I wouldn't care about you. So why did you send me that message where you have been?"_

_Bobby opened my eyes. And then I thought, hey, he is my brother. If I cannot trust him then whom can I trust?_

Dean stood up and went to Sam and hugged him. They stood there arm in arm for a few minutes until Dean wanted to say something and needed his hands.

„_Forgiven and forgotten, alright? But please, don't ever think such a crap again, okay? No secrets any more."_

Sam grinned.

_I promise._

Sam was relieved, he knew he made a mistake but in this moment he was just happy that he has written the message. And that he has such a great big brother. He wanted to pay him something back. Dean has given him so much but there was only one thing he knew Dean would like to see. Or well, to hear.

„Dean."

Dean looked at him and laughed. Damn, he really loved his baby brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada!<strong>

This was it. I hope you all liked it. :)

This was the last chapter I needed to translate so now I need to be creative again. It will take a little bit longer to update the next chapter than the last ones but I promise I'll try to update very soon! At least it's the longest chapter I have written yet...

Again thank you so much for your reviews, you guys really know how to motivate me. So please keep up with your reviews. :)

Please feel free to tell me when you found any mistakes so I can correct them.

See ya soon!


	5. A Breeze of Past

**Hola chicos!**

**I'm back. :) I am sorry that this one took a little bit longer than the last ones, but I was pretty busy and then I got sick... weel, never mind, the next chapter is here!**

**Like always I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. And I would love to get some reviews. :)**

**So read and enjoy!**

**I don't own Supernatural, wish I did... :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

A Breath of the Past

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean were both sitting on their beds, both lost in their thoughts when John came in again.<p>

He closed the door and sat down on the chair next to the small table and looked at his eldest son.

„So, where have you been?"

„_I was at the library in town. I thought it could be useful to know some more details about the suicides here."_

„Very good. What did you find out?"

„_Well, the police said that they were all committed by suicide. Tragically but nevertheless they died by their own hand. So far we already knew that. Every victim had affair before they came here and every one of them had been alone in his room. None of them had an occult background. They were all clean except of the affair._

_But here comes the interesting fact: They all had a symbol burned into their left ankle. There wasn't a picture of it but they described it as a circle with a few strange lines inside which looked like snakes and a few crosses next to the circle. Does something of these sounds familiar to you? "_

_With a little bit imagination it could be the symbol from the garden._

„_That's what I thought as well! The victim are somehow involves with this Borolus. I mean, why should they have his symbol on their ankle if it wasn't for him?"_

„That's interesting, indeed. But it doesn't make sense. Even if our ghost would bet his Borolus he wouldn't have the power to burn his symbol in a human's body or in the grass. Furthermore it doesn't explain the sulfur.

I talked with the cook and she told me, that the whole salt disappeared in this house. Even the road salt. She's on her way to get something new but I bet that this will be disappeared by tomorrow morning as well. "

Dean stared at his father. They already knew that! Sam had already talked to the cook and they told him what they found out! Didn't their father trust Sam at all? Why should he take a look at this again otherwise? He looked to his little brother. Sam's face didn't show any reaction but his shoulders were held down and he seemed a little bit lost. But again Sam showed that he was a good hunter. He turned around and said something to Dean.

_What if the ghost of Borolus is somehow a prisoner on the attic? What if he tries to get out? He had great power of demons all those years ago; they followed him, so what if he has some of his power left? He could have called the demons to him and they took away the salt because it could be used against him. Maybe they try to get him free and they prepare themselves for that! What if the big fight had been on the third of April? What if he can only be freed at the third of April? Every 30 years. All those people who died they were used, used to free the ghost. I bet the demons need fresh blood to get him out of his prison!_

Dean stared at him.

„_Sammy you're a genius!"_

„Stop doing these waves about! I get a headache from it. If you have something to say than say it out loud!"

Sam had signed pretty fast with his hands, he was so excited he really wanted to tell his brother about his thoughts.

Dean stared at their father again. In this moment he would have loved to beat his father right into his face for what he had just said. Whose fault was it that Sam couldn't speak? Their fathers! But he swallowed his anger when he says that Sammy hadn't noticed what their father had just said, he was so excited, just like Dean himself. It would be better to shut up now and talk with his father some time later. At first they have to care about the case. All the other stuff had to wait.

„_Dad, I think Sam found the connection between everything!"_ With striking words he repeated what his brother had signed to him.

John was thinking and his eyebrows were up high. He listened very carefully. Then he nodded his head.

„Yeah, this is good. Well done son, I knew you would be a hell of a hunter one day, Dean just like your father!"

And again Dean just stared at him.

„_Dad, that... that wasn't my idea it was..."_

„We have to turn off all those demons. We need to sign devil traps and I'll get the book with the rhymes. After that we can take care of that ghost. This night we're gonna look for all of them. See you later."

He stood up, patted Dean's back and went out.

Dean turned his head so he could look at his brother.

He could see that something bothered his brother. Who could blame him?

He sat down next to Sam and touched his arm.

„_Hey, you're all right kiddo? "_

Sam lifted his head and looked at his older brother. Dean looked him in the eyes. They were screaming from sadness, disappointment and anger.

Sam swallowed.

_I don't want to talk about it, okay? Not now. Dad hadn't noticed something._

„_What?"_

_Elisabeth Burton. I have the feeling that she is involved with this whole mess as well. It can not be by accident. I think we should talk to Carl. If somebody can tell us something about her than I bet it's him._

Dean nodded. He nearly forgot Elisabeth Burton although she had been their biggest suspect at first.

„_Okay, let's look for Carl."_

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam went down the stairs to the hall to look for Carl. The hall was empty, so they decided to go to the room with the big fireplace.<p>

The fire burned happily although it was pretty warm outside. The room was very comfortable and immediately Dean sat down on one of those really cool armchairs. Sam went around the room to take a look at the pictures on the wall. He stopped in front of a very old drawing of o a family. One the picture 5 persons could be seen. A really rich looking man hold the arm of a beautiful women and in front of them were 2 children, smiling happily on the camera. But next to the happy family another girl stood. She didn't seem to belong to them. Whoever had painted this picture, it looked like the girl was only on that picture because she had to. Sam looked at that picture for a long time he didn't noticed that Dean was watching him. Dean stood up and went to his brother to see, what his brother was so interested in.

After one quick look at the picture he knew what Sam was thinking. He knew how that girl had felt when this picture had been taken. Before he could say anything to his brother the door opened and Carl came in.

"Oh hello, that's great that you came here. My partner and I were looking for you. Trudy said you could tell us something about the history of this house."

Carl looked to Sam who had his back towards them, still looking at the picture; he hadn't noticed that Carl came in.

"I would love to but I'm afraid that I cannot speak sign language for you partner."

Dean laughed.

"No worries, we didn't expect you to. I'll just translate everything you say for him. It won't be a problem."

"Great. So what do you want to know? There are so many interesting things about this house and this family."

Dean went to Sam and tapped him on him on his shoulder.

Sam turned around and surprisingly noticed that Carl was standing in the middle of the room. He nodded towards him and went to Dean.

"Well, we already did some research and we found the name Elisabeth Burton. We thought her story was pretty interesting and we would love to get to know a little bit more about her if you don't mind."

Carl nodded.

"Ah Elisabeth Burton. Of course. She was a very tragic person. A very sad one I guess. She was the daughter of the founder of this house. 300 years ago this house wasn't more than a small cottage on a big field. Her grandfather had built it with the plan to build a big mansion. A house everyone would love to take a look at. Elisabeth's father came to a lot of money. No one knows where it came from but he started to build the house as we know it today. He had a very happy family. A beautiful wife, 3 kids. But one of his children, Elisabeth, was strange. She was different than the others and also his youngest daughter. Her family thought she was eerie and avoided her as much as possible.

It seems like they were hoping for her to die one day of loneliness. Well, the truth is that Elisabeth survived her whole family. Her family members all disappeared and were found a few days later brutally hurt. Her father was the last one who disappeared and he blamed Elisabeth for the death of the others.

So Elisabeth was the only left here and later she died in this house. She was found a few days later, it is said that she died on the attic her father had just finished before his death but her body was found in front of the door to the attic."

Dean translated everything Carl said for Sam and Sam was the one who asked the first question.

_What does he mean, did she has something like the second sight or so?_

"My partner wants to know whether you're thinking that Elisabeth had the second sight."

"To be honest, I don't know. I think she seems pretty lonely on that picture over there." He pointed at the old family picture. "But she didn't seemed to be lost, for me she looks like she would know something the others don't know of. Take a look at this picture. It seems like she would look directly at us."

"_Do you have any personal things from her?"_

"Yes indeed. We have a few things of here. We have all the old stuff in the basement. Things like that are telling a story, one cannot ignore and throw it away. I found a few of her diaries down there as well, but I have never read them."

"_Could we please read these books? You know, we just want to understand the time she lives in a little bit better."_

Carl hesitated and looked carefully at the boys. He seemed to think about whether they had the right to take a look at things that don't have anything to do with them.

Whatever, they seemed to pass his test.

"Alright- Please follow me I'll show you the way."

He turned around and went out of the door followed by Sam and Dean. In the hall Carl opened a hidden door under the stairs. They followed him down the stairs to the basement. It was pretty dark down here although a small light was burning on the ceiling. "Please excuse all that mess down here. We normally don't take guests down here."

He went away and came back with a very old coffer.

"Inside this coffer is everything I could find about Elisabeth Burton. You can take the treasure with you to take a look at it in your room as long as you bring it back here and don't take it outside. I don't want any of this to leave the house."

"Of course, Sir. You can count on us."

Together with Sam Dean carried the old coffer to their room. Their father hadn't come back yet, everything was silent. Dean was happy about that; he didn't have the strength for another fight at the moment. There has to be a way his father and Sam could get along. Every time there were together in a room they started fighting. Of course he knew that his father didn't treat Sam right, but something Sam was just too bullheaded as well. In the past he often got their father to the edge of insanity because he didn't accept his father's orders. Damn, it was only logical that Sam was with the age of 14 way to young to hunt a Wendigo. But Sam nearly freaked out because he wanted to go with them. At the end John implicated Sam in the motel room. They were pretty lucky that Sammy didn't know how to open locks. And because John couldn't speak sign language he didn't see that Sam said that Dean had killed more than just a Wendigo at the age of 14. Dean understood what he had said but he wanted the fight to end and start hunting that thing. So he never told his father what Sam had said.

While Dean was standing at the window completely lost in his thoughts, Sam took a look at the coffer.

It was full of very old and already yellow paper and thin books. Sam took out one of these books and opened it. The pages were written with a wonderful and classy handwriting.

Sam started to read.

_**They found father's body today. It was just like I had seen it. The man who found him said that he saw a strange symbol at my father's ankle. I'm sure it was the symbol from my dream. My father had been taken by the evil. He had to watch how my mother and my brother and my sister had disappeared and were killed. He wanted to follow them. I didn't want to be alone with me so he said yes to the evil. I say it. I saw him in my dream he was at the mausoleum. He was on his knees and begged this strange man to listen to him and to bring him to my mother. Suddenly a black smoke came towards him and it looked like my father swallowed that smoke. Then my father disappeared. This strange man his a freak of nature. He has the evil inside of him, I can feel it. Then there are theses strange things that are happening around here. The way the people behave... I need to do something. I think I'm the only one who can end this. I have nobody left, I'm alone but I have to try to rescue all these people. I hope that god will send me a sign. That he will help me to end the evil.**_

After that the next entry started, it was the last one, 5 days after the one before. It had been the second of April…

_**God heard my prayers. He sent me an angel who told me what I need to do. I am ready. I will end all of this tomorrow. I know that my family is lost forever but I need to save the other people around here. The evil won't stay at one place. It will go on and get more people on its side. It kills innocent people. This freak of nature should stay forever on our attic. I will banish it. I need to do it. It never shall be freed again; it will never do any harm to the people again. The angel told me what to do. It is my destiny.**_

That was the end of the last entry.

Sam was looking for more, but there wasn't anything.

Elisabeth really had the second sight. She had seen things the other couldn't see and she was at the opinion that an angel had talked to her and told her what to do. Sam had read a few things about angels beside the bible but he didn't know exactly what he should think about them. Nobody said that angels existed. But there were so many stories, legend where angels were mentioned. The battle from Borolus had been fought against angels. Was it possible that angels really existed? That they were watching the people and sometimes talk to them? Well, maybe that wasn't important right now, it seemed like the spell didn't worked right otherwise there wouldn't be the weakness every 30 years.

Sam was confused, there was so many crazy stuff involved in this case, and it just seemed weird. He tried to clear his mind; otherwise he would never find the solution.

He knocked with his right hand on the bed frame to get his brother's attention that directly turned towards him.

"What's up? Did you find something?"

Sam told him what Elisabeth had written in her diary.

_Let's think about this. What kind of factors do we have in this case?_

"Hmmm…. Well, there would be the demons. They came here to meet their old boss and to get him free. They left the sulfur and I guess they are responsible for the salt's disappearance."

_Right. They had let the salt disappear because the salt could harm Borolus once they could free him. So Borolus is our second factor. He is responsible for the strange sounds on the attic. Every 30 years he has the possibility to become noticeable. So there have to be a weakness in the prison up there._

"Yeah, but what about the lights in the garden? And all the suicides?"

Sam thought for a while and suddenly it collapsed him.

_Of course Dean! The demons need a human to be a victim to rescue Borolus! That's why all the corpses had his symbols burned in their flesh. But somehow the rituals didn't work. Elisabeth got in the way of it! She is responsible for that! The victims had been full of blood and that wasn't the demon's intention. She couldn't save the people so she tried to save all the other people Borolus would have killed if he would have been walking around here! Just like she did all those years ago. She still protects this house._

Dean was skeptical.

"And what about the lights? Did somebody want to tell the aliens or what?"

_I think Elisabeth is responsible for those too. I don't know what they mean. Maybe she asked for help! Maybe Borolus became stronger, and now she is afraid that she cannot protect the house any more. In all those articles about the suicides there wasn't one single mention of green lights! I remember reading one of Bobby's old books that sometimes lights like those can be used as a call. You know to get somebody's attention and to get him here._

"My god Sammy, that has to be years ago since you have read that! Why do you still remember that?"

Sam grinned at him and gave a shrug.

_"Well, let's get serious Sam. Do you really believe this whole angel thing? Do you really believe that Elisabeth had the help of an angel and now asking again for it? Isn't that a little bit too sick, even for us?"_

_I think we should talk to Bobby._

* * *

><p>Sam turned on his notebook again and called Bobby who immediately appeared on his screen.<p>

"_Hello boys. Everything alright between the two of you?"_

"_Hey Bobby. Yeah we are fine. We have some new aspects about our case."_

Dean repeated what he and Sam could find out.

"_Well, I don't know anything about those angels. On a pretty normal day I would say now way but I also didn't thought that a human could lead an army of demons. I'm sorry but I really don't know."_

"_Well, why did Elisabeth arrested Borolus? I mean he was a normal guy. Wouldn't it have been easier to just burn his bones?"_

"_They had been burned. Listen when Borolus died there was war in heaven. The connection between heaven and earth and also to hell had been destroyed. The connection to god had been gone. And the bible says that god decides about whether someone gets into heaven or hell. So Borolus' soul couldn't leave and that was too dangerous. She had to do something. The only way to save the others was to banish him forever."_

"_Okay, thanks Bobby. We call you later again."_

"_Alright. And now listen to me. This is something very big. And I really don't like this but you have to work together with your father. You just make yourselves weak if you fight the whole time. I know that John is an idiot but he is a damn good hunter. Only together you can solve this case."_

After this the screen went black. Dean and Sam were staring at the black screen thinking about what Bobby had just said.

_And what are we doing now? We cannot get him free. The only thing we can do is to get the demons away from him but then it would happen again in 30 years._

Sam looked at his big brother with questioning eyes. He was his big brother; he always had an answer.

But this time Dean just shook his head. He didn't have a clue what to do.

"_Well I think it would be best to wait for dad and talk to him. He will know what to do."_

Sam watched his brother. Dean just fell back into old habits. He just put their father on the well known stand. Of course Sam knew that his father was a good hunter but for Dean he had always been a kind of hero who could save everything. Right now Sam was afraid that the fight with Dean would come sooner than he thought.

Dean lay down on his bed and turned on the radio that was standing next to his bed. Sam turned off his notebook and looked out of the window, lost in his thoughts. There had to be a way to end all of this… He wasn't really sure whether he thought about the case or their family…

On the radio they play "Highway to hell" and Sam saw that Dean stood up to turn up the volume a little bit higher. Sam didn't mind, well he couldn't hear it; it doesn't matter whether the volume was pretty low or high. He could feel the vibrations and enjoyed it. Sam was used to the always existing silence. But suddenly he could hear a loud and screaming ringing. He screamed and fell on the floor. He gasped his brother's name and held his hands on his ears. He could see that his brother was holding his ears too, so he must hear that sound as well.

After that Sam couldn't get one single clear thought, the pain was overwhelming. The pain was growing. At the beginning he had just been shocked to hear something but now he just wanted it to stop. His head felt like it would explode any time. After 20 years of silence he finally heard something and then it was something so bad.

Dean had been just as shocked as Sam. When he saw that Sammy could hear that sound as well he panicked. What was happening? Before he could think any longer about it he saw that Sam's face was nearly screaming from pain. His head hurt as well but the sound and the pain seemed to take over Sam. He went over to his brother, his hands on his ears and kneed down next to him. Sam was turning from one side to another silent screams came out of his mouth. Dean could see that a small rill of blood came out if his brother's ears. He tried to make Sammy to open his eyes but then he suddenly stopped moving. He was unconscious.

Right at the moment when Dean thought he would lose consciousness as well the ringing stopped. He lay exhausted on the floor next to his little brother, breathing hard. He stood up and got a shirt from yesterday that was still lying on the floor and cut it into two pieces. He pressed both of them at his brother's ears to stop the bleeding.

"Sammy come one. Please wake up kiddo. Please. Don't do this to me Sammy.** Sammy**!"

Suddenly he got the feeling that he wasn't alone anymore. He nearly thought that his father had come back but the door was still closed and he couldn't hear or see his father. He turned around to the window. And there was indeed somebody watching him. In front of the window stood a guy with a trench coat, short hair and a serious face. He was watching Dean.

Dean stared at the foreigner, too exhausted and worried to think clearly. Before he could say something the man started to talk.

"I have a message for you Dean."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**I don't know when I can upload the next chapter but I promise to hurry ;) **

**Thank you for all your reviews so far! Those are the reasons why I am writing this. Thanks! :)**


	6. Thoughts of a Father

**Tada! Here I am... The next chapter is ready and waiting for you.**

**This doesn't have so much to do with all the supernatural stuff but it's more about the family.**

**And we get to know some of John's thoughts...**

**As always I apologize for all mistakes in this chapter.  
><strong>

**~I don't own Supernatural.~  
><strong>

**Chapter 6 - Thoughts of a father**

* * *

><p>Dean stared at the man.<p>

„What? What… I… I mean…. Who are you? And what did you do to my brother?"

"I'm Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord. And I have been told to tell you a message."

"Angel? Like… a real angel?"

"Yes."

Dean was confused. This whole case was as crazy as hell and now an angel was standing in his room? He looked to his brother, the bleeding had stopped but it looked pretty bad because his whole face was covered in blood.

"What did you do? What was that for a crazy sound? And why did my brother hear that?"

"It was my natural voice. I think it hurts a bit in a human's eye."

"A little bit? It was loud and crazy as hell! My brothers heard it. For the record, he is deaf and takes a look what you have done to him! He is bleeding! My little brother is bleeding!"

"I speak with that voice on another dimension. My real appearance would make you go blind."

"I don't understand a word from what you're saying and you know what? I don't care as long as my brother is unconscious! So if you can help him, then you can tell me your message otherwise I think you better go."

"You have to save the world Dean. Borolus will get free you cannot stop that. You have to banish him to hell after he escaped his prison."

"What? So all of this is really about this Borolus guy? We should let the demons get him free so he can built up another army of demons? Did you smoke something in heaven?"

"I don't understand that."

"What…?

"You cannot kill him while he is arrested, he needs to be free otherwise it won't work. I need to go but I'm coming back."

As fast as he came he was gone already leaving a perplex Dean and a still unconscious Sam behind. Dean was shocked. He just met an angel. An angel with a back as stiff as his old math's teacher. He was lost in his thoughts when the door opened.

* * *

><p>John had found everything he would need to get the demons away from the attic as well as very much salt. He left the salt in the car because he was worried that it would disappear again if it would have been inside. He hoped that the demons wouldn't care about a single car out there.<p>

He went up to his children's' room. He wanted to talk to Dean about the plan. They need to get those demons.

He felt pretty exhausted, it was hard to solve a case with so many crazy aspects like this one but it was even harder with his two boys. Maybe he shouldn't have come here. Although he knew that this case was too much for Dean to handle it alone, a small part of him wished that he wouldn't have come.

He didn't like fighting with his sons. He didn't want to be the bad guy all the time. But why couldn't his boys understand that it was important that one of them had a clear mind? As a hunter you need to get out your feelings, otherwise you would go crazy.

He opened the door to his room and put down his bag with his hunting stuff. Then he went out and opened the door to his children's room.

When he came in he was shocked. Dean was sitting with his bag towards him on the bed next to him Sam was laying. He seemed to be unconscious and his whole face was covered in… blood?

John's heart seemed to stop. Something had happened here and he hadn't been there.

"Dean! What is going on here?"

Dean slowly turned his face towards him. He looked as exhausted as John felt.

John didn't wait for an answer; he went directly to his sons and sat down next to his youngest boy.

"Sam? Sammy! Wake up boy, please wake up!"

Dean stared at him. "Dad?"

"What happened to your brother, Dean?"

Dean didn't say a word; he was just staring at his father, a confused look on his face.

"Dean! What. Happened. To. Your. Brother? Answer me!"

Dean swallowed.

"There… there was somebody…"

"There had been somebody here? What was it? Was it a demon? Did he attack the two of you?"

"No… there… there was a sound, it hurt. Sammy was… he was screaming and then…. Then is ears started to bleed…"

"Go to the bathroom and get me a wet towel to clean his face. And a glass of water."

Dean slowly stood up and went to the bathroom. Before he reached the door he turned to his father again. John had his hand on Sammy's forehead and he was mumbling silent words to his son.

"Shhh… everything alright. You're safe now. It's okay... Everything's fine…"

Dean went into the bathroom he stopped in front of the mirror. He looked like a ghost, with deep circles under his eyes, his skin was pale. He wondered what had happened in there. It was just too much right now. An angel just talked to him and told him that he needs to save the world. His brother heard something and then became unconscious and bleeding… and now his dad was caring for Sam like he would want to earn the title of "World's best Daddy." What had happened? He couldn't really think, all he wanted right now was to know that Sammy's okay and sleep. Damn, he was tired, although it was just around 4 pm.

He made a towel wet and took a glass of water then he went back to his room. He sat down on Sam's other side and held his brother's bloody hand.

John took the towel and put in on Sam's forehead after he cleaned his face a little bit. Sam already looked better without the blood. He ears were still red and he was deathly pale but he was breathing and that was the most important thing right now. John led the glass towards his son's lips.

"Come on Sam. Just drink a little bit. You'll be better. Just drink."

Although Sam couldn't hear him he started to move. John touched his arm. "Great, come on boy. You can do it. Come back to us."

Finally Sam opened his eyes and Dean could see the deep hazel puppy eyes. Sam blinked and looked confused especially when he saw his dad next to him, holding his arm.

He made a confused sound. Dean saw that his brother felt lost and that was the last thing he wanted his little brother to feel.

He squeezed his brother's hand and then he signed: _"Hey little brother. Everything's alright? You gave us kind of a heart attack."_

Dean tried to hide the fear in his voice and in his eyes. He didn't want to scare out his brother even more.

Sam still looked confused while John caressed his hair. Slowly he nodded and signed just as slowly with one hand.

_Headache._

_"Okay, Sammy. I'll get you something for the pain. Just wait another moment, I'll be right back."_

Dean stood up and went to the bathroom leaving John and Sam alone for a moment.

Sam didn't know what to think. He was confused, he had heard something! Something terrible and he was sure that he never wanted to hear something like that again. It was just too painful. He didn't know how much time had passed since he passed out, not that much he thought, the sun was still shining into the room, it had be late afternoon.

And there was his father sitting right next to him. He didn't say anything; he just sat there, touching him. He looked at him with a serious look on his face and Sam knew that he must be thinking. He didn't have a clue about what, but he thought it must be something about what had just happened there. One thing was for sure: It was something supernatural.

2 minutes later Dean came back with a bottle of pills in his hand. He put two pills out and into his brother's hand. Then he handed him the glass of water.

"_Here, take these. Your headache should be gone in a few minutes."_

Sam swallowed the pills, and he noticed that the dizziness disappeared and that he could think clearly again.

_What happened?_

Dean sighed and looked to his dad. He hadn't even told him what had happened.

"_Well, a man appeared in the room. He said he was an angel. He told me that I need to stop this. That we cannot stop Borolus from getting out of his prison but we need to banish him right after he escaped."_

"An angel? You mean a real angel? That cannot be possible!"

_"I don't know! I nearly freaked out. I mean, suddenly this noise started that even Sammy could hear. He started to scream and then the bleeding started, and suddenly there was this guy standing here saying that he's an angel and then he disappeared again."_

Dean looked at his father and silently begged him to believe him. John looked at his eldest son. He could see that Dean was scared as hell but he knew that he wasn't scared because of the angel but because of his brother. He had trouble to believe that angels really existed but he could see the truth in his son's eyes. Dean was sure that that guy had been an angel and John would trust his son.

"I believe you. Take care of your brother, I need to call somebody."

John stood up and went out of the room.

Sam looked to Dean. He notices that the pain killers were already working. The pain disappeared a little but they also made him tired. But he couldn't sleep. Not before he got to know something.

_What did dad say? Why was he here?_

_"He just came in the moment the angel disappeared. I… I went to you and then dad came in. He freaked out when he say you and carried you to your bed. He talked to me like a sergeant; he didn't want to leave you. He was really scared about you."_

Sam raised his eyebrows. That couldn't be. His dad was actually scared about him?

Dean saw that his brother was up to sign something else but he stopped him.

_"Don't. We can talk later. Just sleep a little bit, kiddo."_

Sam nodded. He was so tired. He wanted to sleep. His head was still hurting, and he welcomed the silence in his head. A minute later he felt asleep.

Dean watched his little brother breathing.

He was still shocked, not about the fact that an angel had just talked to him, well okay, he was a little bit shocked about that, but more about the fact that his little brother had been hurt. He was used to see his father hurt or even himself. It happened all the time when you were on a hunt. Scratches, a few sprained ribs or ankles…

But Sammy was never the hunt who got hurt. Damn, Sam saw so often how he and their father came back home bleeding, limping... Even the few times when one of them needed to go to a hospital, he had always been there. He was used to the fact. But Dean wasn't. Seeing his little brother screaming in pain and nearly crying and bleeding was just too much for him. It was his responsibility to take care of his brother.

Even if Sam was a good hunter, he shouldn't have been so fast about taking him on a hunt. He needed more practice. And this wasn't a good case to practice. This was too dangerous. He failed. He couldn't protect his brother from an angel, who should be on the good side. How should he protect him from an army of demons and a crazy ghost who seemed to be the demon's big boss?

Right now Dean was sure about many things. But he was sure that he couldn't protect Sam. And he won't risk letting him to be hurt by someone.

Dean stood up and went to the bathroom to get some cool water into his face. He felt totally exhausted.

* * *

><p>John was outside at his truck. He wanted to get all the stuff he would need tonight in his room, so he would have it right next to him when he would need it. He took a two guns, salt and holy water into his back and closed the car again. He looked at his clock. It was 5 pm. They hadn't had that much time left. They still didn't know enough about what they were fighting against.<p>

He had everything he needed to get some freaking demons back to hell but he didn't know whether Borolus would be freed this night. He didn't think so, it should be tomorrow but he had learned that one always needs to be careful about those things. The problem was that he didn't know how they could get that stupid ghost back to hell when he would escape. Dean said something about that the angel would tell him. Great, that's really nice of him but it wouldn't help them if he would tell them after Borolus escaped. This was going to be bad.

He hoped that this night they would only have to deal with demons. This way he would have enough time to get Sam away from here.

He took his bag and went back inside. He needed some time for himself so he went into his own room. He sat down on his bed and out his head into his hands. He was exhausted.

All the time he had been so mean towards his youngest son. He didn't show him the love he should have and he ignored him. He knew that Sam hated him. Who wouldn't hate a father who couldn't talk to his son and who ignored him?

He knew that he was a bad father and it hurt him that they had such a relationship. It was so complicated with Sam. With Dean everything was way easier and not just because he could communicate with him. Dean was a hunter. He had grown up that way and he didn't know anything different. He was good at the things he did and he liked to push a freaking demon back to hell. He didn't complain although he had his own head. John knew that he could count on him.

Sam was different not just because he was deaf. Sam was stubborn. He had his own head and he didn't like it when somebody told him what to do and what not to do. He was good as doing research and John thought that he could be a good hunter as well with enough practice. But Sam was always fascinated by books. He loved reading all kind of books; he wanted to get to know more. He always knew that Sam wanted to study one day, Bobby had told him that. But a hunter with a pretty good degree? Sam couldn't be a hunter if he wasn't fully there with his head.

Although he didn't like it he also knew that Sam never would be a complete hunter. One couldn't deny that he couldn't hear a danger coming. It was just too dangerous for him. Sam reminded him of Marry. Although he knew that Sam had probably more in common with him but Sam was the last one who saw Mary alive. Sam was the last one she had talked to and she had died in order to protect him. If he would die she would have died for nothing. John had once letting his son getting hurt and he had to pay for that with his hearing. He wouldn't do the same mistake again.

He always tried to take Sam away from the hunt, so he didn't give him a chance of getting hurt. He could have taken Sam into a boarding school if he had the money for that. But letting him go would have meant that he couldn't protect Sam anymore. With Sam close to him he could look out for him and save him from the supernatural things.

He knew that he should have taken more to keep him safe. He knew that it wasn't enough just saving him from all the supernatural stuff. Sam needed a father. A father he could talk to. John didn't want to let Sam getting so close to him because he knew that he couldn't say "no" to him all the time if they would be best friends. He was so happy that his sons were that close, although they hadn't talk to each other for two years they still knew each other as good as they knew themselves. Maybe even a little bit better.

Sam had to leave again, he couldn't stay here. It would be the best of he would take the first bus in the morning.

He took out his guns out of his back and started to clean them. He wasn't ready yet to tell Sam that he needed to go. His son needed to rest. It had been a very shocking afternoon for him, and he would be disappointed soon enough.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Sam slowly started to wake up again. He opened his eyes and saw that it was getting dark outside. He glimpsed at his clock, it was 7.30pm. He was starving and he was happy that his headache was nearly gone. He sat up and saw his brother sitting in front of his notebook.<p>

He looked pale.

"Dean."

Dean looked up.

_"Oh hey, you're awake. How do you feel?"_

_I'm okay. Just a little bit dizzy. Dean, did the angel told you why I could hear that sound?_

Dean sighed.

_"Yeah he did. He said something about being on another dimension where you could hear his real voice. Oh and he said that his real appearance could burn out our eyes. Nice guy, don't you think so as well?"_

_Okay… I still don't quote get it._

_"It's okay; maybe your super brain doesn't work that fast now." _Dean smirked; he tried to be funny so he could delay a little bit more what he had to say to him.

Sam shook his head and waved an annoyed look to his brother.

_What are you doing there? He pointed towards his notebook._

_"Looking for some porn sides."_

"Dean."

_"Damn it, I try to find something out about the angels, okay? I mean, he just came here, hurt you and then he didn't even tell me what we exactly need to do with this ghost! He just said that we cannot stop him from escaping and that he will come back. We don't even know whether we can trust him."_

_He is an angel. I mean, angels are god's soldiers. Why shouldn't we trust them? Elisabeth said that they had helped her. Maybe the just do the same with us._

_"Why should god want to help us Sammy? Excuse my offence, but we are not exactly the ones who are going to church every Sunday. We are lying, and although we kill the bad ones we nearly always hurt innocents as well. I don't think that he cares that much about us."_

_You and dad you saved so many people. You need to lie on order to protect yourself! And by the way, I am praying every day._

_"You do?"_

Sam nodded.

Dean put up his eyebrows and turned back to the notebook. He wanted to get to know more about angels but he also needed something to do.

After a few minutes Sam said his name again.

"Dean."

Dean turned towards him. "Hmmm?"

_What was he like?_

_"Who?"_

Sam sighed.

_Santa Clause of course. The angel. How was it, I mean did he looked different or so?_

_"Oh sure. The angel. Well, his name is Castiel. And I swear to you that I have never seen a guy with a more serious face than him. I don't think he knows how to smile or so. He seemed a little bit... far away from the world, you know… He was strange. Well, who wouldn't be strange with a trench coat?"_

_An angel wears a trench coat?_

_"Well, it wasn't his real appearance; you know the whole thing about the dimension thing. I don't know he looked pretty normal. Just like some guy you could run into on the street. "_

_Damn, why did I get unconscious? I mean, how often does somebody have the chance to talk to a real angel? I screwed up. _

_"Sam, you don't need to blame yourself. That freaking sound even hurt me and my ears are used to hearing loud crap. I bet you freaking out when you suddenly heard something, didn't ya?"_

_Who are you telling that? It was absolutely scaring. At first I was shocked and then the pain came._

_"Yeah, you were bleeding from your ears."_

_Really? That's strange. Well I hope that Castile won't make such a noise the next time when he's coming to tell us what to do with Borolus._

_"Sammy… about the hunt…"_

Before Dean could finish the sentence the door opened and John came in.

"Hey dad."

"Hey, I just got everything we need from the car. I think that Borolus won't escape this night. This night we just concentrate on the demons. We need to destroy as many as we can. And it would be best if nobody from the staff would notice us."

"Okay, I got it. What do you want me to do? Signing a few devil traps outside?"

"Yeah, do that."

Dean wanted to stand up and leave but John told him to wait a little bit.

"Dean, I need you to translate something for me."

Dean stared at his father. He never asked before to translate something for him. It would mean that he would actually talk to Sam.

Sam read his father's lips and was surprised as well. At first John had been really caring for him and now he wants Dean to translate something for him?

"Ehm… okay."

John turned towards Sam so he could also read his lips if he want to.

"You're going to stay in this room for the night. We will salt the door and the window and in front if the door will be a devil trap. No demon will have entrance to this room. You will stay here. You understand?"

Dean signed everything to Sam.

Sam was shocked.

_But Dad! I can hunt those demons as well! I won't disappoint you I promise. I know that I can do it._

John's heart sank. He hated doing this. He hated to see these huge brown eyes looking at him, almost desperately begging him to take him with them.

"I said no. Tomorrow morning I will take you to the next bus station and you will leave. You're going back to Stanford, studying."

_Dad! I don't want to go back! I want to help you and Dean! You cannot just let me go now!_

"Stop it. This is my last word about this. You will leave tomorrow at first sight. It's too dangerous and I cannot take care of you."

_You don't need to! I can do it myself!_

John didn't want to say those next words but he knew that Sam wouldn't stop if he won't hurt him that way.

"Look at my lips. I. Said. No. I cannot afford looking out for you. And no, you cannot take care of yourself! Not if you're hunting."

Sam just sat there and looked at his father.

He couldn't believe it. It happened again. John had banished him again.

John turned away and left the room.

Neither Dean nor Sam could see that tears were beginning to run down his cheeks.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>So... another chapter done... I hope you all liked it and as always I would love to get some reviews!<strong>

**A big thank you goes to all of you who have already reviewed, I love all of them and everytime I don't know what to write I read all of them again and then... tada... I keep going ;)**

**I'll try to upload the next chapter the next week.**

**See ya soon. :)**


	7. You shot me

**Tada- here's the next chapter. I am so sorry for the delay, I wasn't very creative last week. ;)**

**Again thank you so much for all your reviews! I love reading every single one of them!  
><strong>

_All mistakes are mine._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

**Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - "You shot me"<strong>

* * *

><p>Half an hour after John left, Dean and Sam were still sitting in their room. Neither Dean nor Sam had said a single word.<p>

Dean didn't know what to do. He was at the same opinion as his father, he didn't want Sammy to get hurt and the best way to keep him safe was to send him back to Stanford. He had his friends there and he could study, just the way of living he liked so much.

On the other hand he knew that Sam didn't want to go back there, there was just too much that reminded him of Jessica. He didn't think that Sam know that Dean had noticed the tears and the silent screams at night. He knew that Sam was still thinking a lot about her. His mind told him to agree to his father, to rescue his little brother but if he'd do so he knew that Sam wouldn't forgive him. They were getting so close over the last few days and he couldn't hurt his brother by sending him away. Then he would just think that Dean wouldn't care about him just like their father did.

While Dean was fighting his own demons in his head Sam just sat on his bed and looked out of the window.

Finally Dean came over to the bed and sat down next to his brother. He couldn't stand the silence any more so he touched Sam's arm to get his attention.

_„Hey kiddo. Dad is just worried about you. He doesn't want you to get hurt, you understand? "_

Sam looked into his big brother's eyes.

_So you're on his side?_

Dean sighed. This was exactly what he had been scared of.

_„No, I'm on nobody's side. I just want to do what's best for you. "_

_I can perfectly take care of myself and you know that! I can help you!_

_„I know that Sammy. But... you could get hurt..."_

_So could you or dad!_

_„Yeah, but it's your first hunt..."_

_You had a first hunt as well, remember?_

_„Sammy, could you please stop it? I try to tell you that I don't think that you're in the way, okay? "_

_Well, it sounds like you would._

_„I don't! Okay, give me a minute to think. There has to be a way to involve you into the hunt without getting hurt. "_

Dean stood up and went to the window. He knew that there wasn't another way. He didn't want Sam to get in danger, hell all he wanted is to keep him safe. But if he didn't want to break their new bond he had to agree to Sammy and stand up against their father for the first time in like - forever.

Damn, he was scared as hell.

He turned around to Sam who carefully watched him.

_„Okay. We'll do it. "_

_We do what?_

_„We have this night left. Dad told you to take the first bus in the morning. You won't stay in this room tonight, you're gonna hunt with me. If you mess up you can still go home in the morning but if you can prove dad that you're a good hunter maybe you can stay here. "_

Sam smiled and he looked like a small kid who just met Santa Clause.

_„Whoa, whoa. I said maybe, okay? And you will stay with me tonight, you hear me? You won't go anywhere without me. And you will listen to what I'm telling you. Did you understand that? "_

Sam nodded and made the sign for 'promise'.

_„All right. We won't tell dad. At least not now. I'm going to my girl to get the stuff we need and then we will plan how we're going to do this. "_

Sam went to his big brother and hugged him. It may seem girlish to do so but he was so happy that Dean trusted him that he stood up against their father.

Together they went down to the Impala to get their guns.

In the hall they met Kathy.

„Oh hi! "

Sam waved his hand and Dean said: "Hi. "

„So... what did you do the whole day? I thought you would probably spend the day in the garden, the sun is really warm but you two seem to be the kind of guys who prefer to stay inside on a warm summer day."

_„Well, you know. I easily get sunburn and I really didn't want to risk that. And our Sammy here was asleep the whole afternoon. "_

Dean blinked at his little brother who sighed.

„Okay, maybe you have some time tomorrow. I could show you around time if the weather is as good as today. "

Although she asked both of them she looked to Sam the whole time.

_„Well, we'll see. We're kinda busy but I guess Sam can take some time out tomorrow. "_

„That would be great. I'm sorry, but I have to go, there's a small mountain on my desk. It's full of college work. So have a nice evening you two. See you tomorrow. "

She turned around and went up the stairs.

_Why did you tell her that I have time tomorrow?_

_„Dude, she's totally into you! Haven't you seen her? She wants to spend a day with you and she is hot! Take it! "_

_Dean, I'm not looking for someone right now. You know that._

_„Come down, I'm not saying that you two should marry and get a few little Sammy's and Kathy's. Just spend the day with her. Make a little bit out with her. That's all. "_

_I'm not you, Dean. I'm not using women for a night._

_„Do you think I do? "_

Dean stared at his brother who shot him a „what, you wanna play the innocent right now"look.

Dean sighed. Of course his brother was right. But damn it, there were just too much hot girls out there. Who could blame him for testing out some alternatives?

Once they went outside they noticed that it really had been a warm day. Although the sun was starting to going down the warmth still remained. Slowly they went to the Impala, enjoying the last signs of the sun for today.

_You know maybe we should go on holidays after this._

_„What? "_

_You know, take some time off. Going to a beach, relaxing a little bit._

Dean stared at his brother. Holidays were like a foreign word to him. He had never gone on a holiday and as much as he knew Sam didn't either.

_„Have you been on holidays during your time in Stanford? "_

_Yeah. Spring break last year. It was great and O think you could use a little break. I mean, if you can afford to get your pretty nose sunburned._

_„Haha, that's not funny. I just said that because I knew that Kathy wants to be alone with you. "_

_Of course you did. I remember a few years ago there was a kid at the age of 13 who was sitting outside a motel room in summer. He slept in and woke up a few hours later with pretty messed up sunburn and couldn't really move for like... 3 days._

_„Hey that was an accident! The sun was pretty had that time! I bet there was a hole in the thing that's around the earth. It could have happened to anybody! "_

Sam laughed out loud. He loved kidding with his brother.

Right, I forgot. Of course it wasn't because of your type of skin.

_„Exactly. Didn't I told you that you that already? "_

Sam smiled and together they reached the Impala.

Dean opened the rear trunk to get the guns and all the other stuff they would need tonight. Although their father had already got some of his stuff, Dean felt better with his own guns. They just felt better.

Dean took one gun out and handed it Sam.

_„Here. This is going to be your best friend for tonight. Do you still know how to shoot? "_

Sam took it and rolled his eyes.

Of course I know how to do it.

„Hmm... Maybe we should practice a little bit, as long as the sun is still up. I think you're maybe a little bit rusty. "

Dean stepped back because Sam had reached out to beat him.

_„Haha, you didn't get me. You really need some practice. Come on, I think we can practice over there, right behind those trees. They shouldn't here us shooting over there."_

He closed the rear truck and together with Sam he went towards some trees. Behind those was a meadow. It was a perfect place to practice. On their left was a small lake, the sun shining over it. It was a beautiful spring evening.

Sam and Dean started to practice. Of course Dean didn't need to, he used those guns nearly every day but Sam hadn't shoot once for at least 2 years.

Shooting was one of the few things their father had taught Sam. He was at the opinion that everyone should know how to use it and even Sam couldn't miss his target. Well, for shooting you need your eyes and not your ears.

The first few shots were pretty bad. After a while Sam got used to the gun and he got better with every single shoot.

_"Yeah, you did it! I thought you had unlearned everything we taught you. Damn those first few shots were really girlish ones."_

Sam rolled his eyes and shot again. He hit the target right in the middle.

_Well, at least I didn't drop the gun just like you._

A short while after they came here Dean had accidentally dropped his gun. There had been a loud howl from a falcon and Dean had been alarmed by that noise. Sam of course couldn't hear it and so he thought it was very funny that someone like Dean had just dropped his gun.

Although Dean had told him about the falcon, Sam pretended to not believe him and just continued laughing at him.

They were messing around some time, all worries about the hunt and their father forgotten.

Sam wanted to take another shot; he aimed at the target but then got distracted by Dean who was just signing what he did with some hot chick three weeks ago after an evening in a bar. Just when Dean had told him that the chick had worn SpongeBob SqaurePants panties Sam started to laugh out loud, then he accidentally fired his gun, shooting in the air.

Dean had been alarmed by the sudden noise and looked towards the target. His eyes widened. Sam followed his gaze and his eyes widened as well.

He hadn't hit the air. He had hit something. Actually he had shot someone.

* * *

><p>Dean gasped when he saw who was standing on the meadow. It was Castiel. He stood there and watched a small hole right in his chest. He wasn't bleeding and he didn't seem to be pretty hurt. Damn this is going totally crazy, Dean thought.<p>

Castile came towards them and stopped right in front of them.

He looked at Sam.

"You shot me."

Sam just stared at him. He knew who this man was; he looked just like Dean had described Castiel to him.

"What are you doing here? And are you immortal or something like that? I bet that was a deathly shot at you."

"I'm an angel. I live for a longer time than you can even imagine. Your brother cannot hurt me. Neither can you."

"Great. This is just…. Great. So why did you decided to come back now? I mean you could have just told me a little bit more this afternoon."

"I was busy. And I wanted to talk to both of you. This is very important for both of you. Sam you need to help Dean. You cannot leave."

"Dude, shut up. I already told you that he can't hear you. So stop bothering my brother!"

"Sam you need to concentrate."

At first Sam looked irritated from Dean to Castiel.

"You need to fight against as many demons as possible tonight. Tomorrow Borolus will escape his prison. There will be many demons around him. It doesn't really matter how many of them you're going to kill tonight but it's a good opportunity to see, how far the demons will go to save him."

Suddenly Sam gasped. He could actually hear the words Castiel had just said! He didn't hear them with his ears, it seemed like the words just appeared in his mind.

He turned to Dean, who just had started to translate what Castiel had just said.

_Dean, I know what he said!_

_"And then he… what? How? I mean, when did you get so good in lip reading?"_

_No Dean you don't understand. I know what he said. I heard them! I heard them in my head. I know exactly what he had said and I didn't even watch his lips._

_"You heard him? In your mind?"_

Sam nodded; he had a shocked gaze in his eyes.

Dean turned to Castiel.

"Is this true? He just said that he…"

"I know what he had said. As I said I am an angel. I speak every single language in this world and in the other worlds."

"What? Other… worlds?"

"Yes."

Dean sighed. This was freaking crazy.

"Okay. Let's stop this. Just tell us what we need to know about this whole freak show."

"As I already said you need to test the demons tonight. This is just a test for tomorrow. You need to survive this test."

Sam just looked from Dean to Castiel, he was still trying to get used to the thought that he could hear Castiel in his head.

"We need to survive the test? Great, good job. Of course we're going to test the demons. I mean, hey, it's not like we had something more important to do like… I don't know, trying to find out how we're going to banish that stupid bastard back to hell!"

"I don't understand that."

Dean sighed again.

"Okay, I'll shut up now. Just tell us what we need to know. Now."

"I was about to tell you but you interrupted me."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Sam touched his arm and said:"Dean."

Then he turned back to Castiel and signed:

_What do we need to do tomorrow?_

"You need to keep on with killing the demons. You need to make some arrangements. Sulfur and so on. But you may not catch somebody's eye. Borolus needs to think that everything's alright as long as possible. Otherwise he would call more demons. I don't think you would survive that."

Sam nodded.

_Okay, but what do we do when he escaped?_

"You need to get him outside to the mausoleum. That's where he needs to be banished."

_The mausoleum? Okay… why is the place so important?_

"The mausoleum had been built by the angels years ago to banish Borolus. He got to know our plan so he destroyed it, that's why he is on the attic. You need to open the mausoleum. The angels cannot get into it, but we need to stay in the middle of it to repair all the damage. Try to open the mausoleum and call for me. That will be the first step."

_We just have to open a door?_

"At first, yes. But you have to get Borolus there. It is your task to banish him. There's a very old book. It is somewhere hidden around the house, hidden by Elisabeth Burton. If you can find it, then you can banish him. There are instructions how to use the words in the book as well. Find it. I will come back when you opened the door."

A second later he disappeared, leaving Sam and Dean behind.

* * *

><p>They stood there in silence for a while both of them lost in their thoughts.<p>

_So._

_"So."_

_That was an angel._

_"That was an angel."_

_Would you please stop repeating me?_

_"Damn it Samantha. Some freaking angel just came here to tell us that we have to open a freaking door, find a book that's been missing for over 200 years and kill as many demons as we can. Everything in one day! He's totally crazy!"_

"Dean."

_"No, don't say 'Dean', I'm not finished yet. We don't even know him! Okay, he made a hell of an emergence this afternoon and the way he took the shot was pretty cool as well but how do we know whether the things he just told us are true or not?"_

_I could hear him, Dean._

Dean stopped. He was exhausted and angry, mostly because he didn't know what to expect from this mess they were in. Nevertheless his brother was right; he had heard Castiel in his head. Everything fit towards Castiel's statement that he was an angel.

He sighed and nodded towards the way the mansion was.

_"Come on, it's getting dark. Let's go inside and grab something to eat."_

Slowly they went back to the house. The sun was gone and it was getting cold. A small breeze was in the air. Gone was the awesome mood they had had only 30 minutes ago, they were both silent. Thinking about what had happened and trying to imagine what to expect from the next hours.

In the house they went up the stairs to leave their guns in their room. It wouldn't be so great if they would ask for something to eat with guns in their hands. Dean went first and opened the door.

Sam followed him and both stopped when they saw that there was already someone in their room.

For the second time in less than an hour they were facing something they didn't expected. In the middle of a room stood a demon, he had a mean grin on his face. Right next to him, bound on a chair were John and Kathy.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts, they keep inspiring me all the time when I need some inspiration. :)<strong>

**So please review!**

**I hope the next chapter will be up sometime next week... Keep your eyes open. ;)**

**Greets, Jesssy  
><strong>


	8. It was your fault!

**Hey guys! I have a new chaper for you!**

**I hope you like it and as always I would love to get some reviews! :)**

**So... read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Supernatural.

**All mistakes are mine. Sorry for those!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - It was your fault!<strong>

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam stopped. They were both shocked; neither of them would have expected that their father would be held hostage by a demon. What was even worse was the fact that Kathy was sitting next to him, some blood came from a small flesh wound on her forehead and her eyes were full with fear. Their father looked serious and it seemed like he would try to tell his boys something but both of them had a knob in their mouth and couldn't talk.<p>

The demon turned around. It was a man in his late thirties with short brown hair. He looked totally normal except of the black eyes and the mean grin on his face.

„Ah hello... I'm glad you came. I've been waiting for you. "

Dean took one step forward.

„You son of a..."

„Nah, nah. We won't call each other stupid names. That's impolite and you should know that. Or wait, I forgot. School isn't your thing. That's your brother's excellence. He is the brain, you're just the body. "

„I'm gonna rip your insides out! "

Dean stepped forward but Sam stepped in front of him. „No. Dean. "

„Go away, Sammy. Let me kill this freaking ass! "

Dean couldn't sign because Sam was holding his arms but he was sure that his little brother could read his lips well enough to understand what he was saying.

„Sam..."

„You should better listen to your brother, Deany boy. You know, I don't like being interrupted. Why don't you just sit down and we have a little talk. "

„I wouldn't even talk to ya if we would be the only two alive left on earth! "

„You should listen to me. Otherwise this little girl here and of course your daddy as well will have a little problem afterwards. "  
>„What..? "<p>

Dean tried to look over Sam's shoulder. Damn this kid was just too tall. He caught just a glimpse at his dad and Kathy but he could see that the demon held two knifes in his hands and both of them rested on their heads. They were ready to cut deep into the skull.

„You won't do this! Sammy, let go of me. "

Sam shook his head and signed quickly with one hand. No.

„Sam, I won't do anything I promise. Just let me go and let me talk to this bastard. "

Dean looked Sam into the eyes and Sam could see that although Dean was furious like a fury he could see that his brother was honest with him. He let go of him and turned towards the demon.

Dean swallowed.

„Okay, let's have a talk. "

„Sit down. "

„Oh no, thanks but I prefer standing. "

„I said sit down! "

The last two words he nearly screamed out and Dean wondered for a short moment whether somebody in the hotel would hear it.

Suddenly Sam and Dean felt themselves being forced to sit down on the bed. They couldn't do anything against it; it was like somebody with incredible strength would push them down.

Once they were sitting they looked at each other with a confused look on both faces. Dean tried to stand up again but he couldn't. They were trapped and forced to sit down and listen to what the demon would say.

„That's way better, isn't it? "

He clapped his hands and smiled.

„So let's start again. I appreciate your coming. Now this little family celebration will be perfect! Of course this little girl doesn't fit very well but what kind of a celebration it would be without a woman? I would have invited your mother but as you know, she's just a small bunch of ash. "

John coiled up but the demon hit his head and John's eyes lost their focus. He wasn't unconscious but it was pretty sure that he wouldn't notice a lot from their talk from now on. Dean and Sam were alone to rescue all of them.

„Dad? "

Although Dean knew that his father couldn't hear him he just has to scream out for him.

„Dean. I know we already talked about it but I think you didn't listen careful enough. I know you aren't that smart but even you should see that your daddy cannot hear you. "

Dean bared his teeth.

„Look at your little brother. He isn't screaming for your daddy. Ah no, wait I forgot. He cannot scream for his daddy. "

„Shut the hell up! "

Sam looked to his brother and tried to calm him down. They both need to think clear if they wanted to get out of here alive. He wanted to sign something to him but when he lifted his hands he noticed that he couldn't move them.

His hands were lying on his legs and just like he couldn't stand up he couldn't move his hands as well. He started to panic. Without his hands there would be no way to talk to Dean! He tried again but his hands remained still.

This had always been his biggest nightmare. Losing his hands was terrible for a deaf person who couldn't talk. He knew that this was the work of the demon and it would only be temporary but he couldn't deny feeling absolutely scared and helpless.

He looked to Dean and his brother was shocked when he saw his panicked eyes.

_„Sam? Sam what's up?_ "

„Dean! " He looked down to his hands and tried to move them and then Dean noticed that Sam couldn't move his hands. He tried to move his and that was no problem.

_„Stay calm, Sammy. This is only temporary. "_

He tried to calm down his brother, he knew Sam was scared as hell and he couldn't even imagine how his little brother felt right now. He had nearly no way to communicate and something like this happened in such a dangerous situation where they were both responsible for two other lives as well as for their own.

He turned back to the demon.

„Let go of him! Let go of his hands, this isn't fair! "

„Dean, come down. We wanted to keep it on a polite level, remember?

This is just a little test. You know, to see how good the Winchester's really are. Your daddy already failed the test. Now it's your turn. The smart one cannot communicate. So he cannot tell you his idea of how you two can escape. That's really bad. "

„You silly sonuva..."

„I said no! "

With these words Dean felt his lips being forced to shut. He couldn't move them now he had a feeling of how his little brother must fell right now. Well at least he could use his hands so he could still communicate with Sammy.

„Ah... silence. Finally. This way we can talk way better, don't you think so as well? "

He turned around and looked out of the window. It was already dark outside. Dean turned to Sam.

It's alright. We're gonna get out of here, as well as Kathy and dad. We just have to...

In this moment the demon turned around and saw that Dean was signing something to Sam.

„Hey, hey, hey. That wasn't part of our arrangement. I want to talk to you and nobody will disturb me. You understand? "

All of sudden Dean's hands fell down and he couldn't move them as well.

Both brothers were sitting in the bed, unable to communicate. John was nearly unconscious and Kathy looked like she wouldn't really notice anything around her either, she seemed to go into shock.

Dean knew that they had to do something but right now they didn't have another chance than to listen to what the demon was saying. Or in Sam's case to read his lips as good as he could.

„Okay... At first let me introduce you. My name is Sasha. I am older than you can imagine and I am the right hand of the well known Borolus. I am the one who served him hundreds of years ago. I am the one who prepared the ritual every thirty years to let him escape. He trusts me more than any other demon. And I will be the one who will get him free tomorrow night.

Now listen. Everything went well. We prepared this time very carefully because we didn't want this stupid little ghost girl to get in our way again. It has to bet his time to free him. We waited so long for this night. Until now everything went just like we have planned it. Now imagine you are so close to the goal you wanted to reach for so many years. Then suddenly some stupid hunters are coming to try to destroy everything we have reached so far. They want to hunt us. They want to avoid freeing one of them. Our only intention is to free a single human. Correct me if I'm wrong but that has to be your intention as well, right? So why are you coming to destroy everything we have done so far? This is not your case. We don't like it when somebody barges in something that is definitely our business. We won't lose this time because of a old hunter who cannot be honest to himself, a retarded hunter and a jerk who thinks he's so great and he could save the world."

This was too much. Nobody says that his little brother is retarded without getting beaten up by Dean.

He tried to move with all his strength but it didn't help. The demon's magic was too strong. So he just sat there and if he could kill with his eyes, the demon would be smoking in hell already.

„Oh did I hurt your feelings Deany boy? That wasn't my intention. I was just telling the truth. Look you really think that you are the best. All the girls you're after... you think every single woman in this big, big world would want to spend a night together with you. You're amazing. You raised your poor deaf brother. You helped your dad and your father is proud of you. You're a good hunter. Damn, do you even know how awesome you are? Oh I see, it's a little bit hard for you to answer my questions right now. I'm sorry, I forgot. But I'll help you. I know the answer. Yes! You know how awesome you are. You can do anything at least that's what you think and what you want the world to believe. But deep inside you, you aren't so sure about your life. You're afraid to disappoint your daddy. And you're scared that something will happen to your little brother because of you. I was just telling the truth. "

He laughed out loud; it was one of the meanest things Dean had ever heard in his entire life.

„Whoa, I nearly forgot the other one right here. May I present: Sammy Winchester. The useless, deaf son of the famous hunter John Winchester! The reason why Marry Winchester died. Sammy... you're so selfish. Your mommy died because of you. Without you she would still be alive. And because of you your father and your brother had to deal with a deaf child. I mean... that was terrible for them! And you even expect that they should love you, like you were normal! Do you have any idea how many times your brother told other people that you're not retarded? They all think of you like that... You're smart, I already told you that but there are different kinds of being a retard. But none of them is a good one. You want so terribly to show your daddy that you're just as good as your brother, right? You want to prove that you're not retarded, that you're a good hunter. And I know what you want the most. You want to be loved by your daddy. It breaks your heart every time your daddy praises Dean. You want to shout at him, that he shall look at you and praise you as well. "

Sam was shaking, his lips were pressed together. He looked like he was about to explode. Dean wanted to tell him desperately that the demon is lying, that he is telling nonsense. But there was no way he could communicate with his brother.

„But you can't shout at him. As you're father would say: You're too dumb to talk. Poor boy. You cannot even tell somebody your feelings. Oh wait... I know another interesting thing. You are jealous of your brother. He is so good in everything he's doing. He's good at hunting. The girls love him. His father loves him. You're only good in reading books. You can hide yourself behind them. Oh, do you remember Jessica? "

Sam stopped shaking; he was just starring at the demon. He understood every single word.

„Oh Jessica... She was such a nice girl. So beautiful and smart. She had such a good future in front of her. Then one day she met this good looking deaf guy. They moved together, they wanted to marry but then she died because of the deaf guy. She felt pity for you Sammy boy! She was just together with you because of your deafness and she died because of you! Without you she would still live... How did you dare to destroy such a good life? You call demons murderers but you're a murderer yourself. "

That was too much. Sam took all of his strength together and tried to stand up. He gritted his teeth and if the situation weren't that serious one would laugh at the look. It seemed like he was fighting against something invisible. Slowly he was getting up, every time he was pushed back again. But his anger made him strong like a lion. Suddenly he stood up and looked at the demon who was shocked that Sam could have escaped his little prison.

Sam was breathing heavily; one could see that it had been very hard to escape the demon's power of mind.

Nevertheless he did and Dean was just staring at his little brother, wondering how the hell he could do that. He tried to move as well, but he couldn't. He was still trapped.

The demon seemed to compose him, he grinned again at Sammy but one could see that he was still irritated by him.

"Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. Well done. You're a pretty strong boy. I really don't want to disappoint you but your daddy is out, he couldn't see you. You won't get his acknowledgement for what you just did. He will think that you're lying. So calm down, you have nothing to win. I am sorry if you thought that Jessica really loved you. I thought you would already know I mean, it is indeed strange that such a hot chick was spending her precious time with a retarded one…"

That was too much for Sam. His body began to shake again and then he said something with his own voice.

"Stop it! She loved me and I'm going to kill you!"

With these words he went towards the demon and together they fell on the ground.

Dean was watching them and if he could open his mouth, it would be open. Sam had just talked! He said a whole sentence with words he didn't know! Of course it didn't sound perfect and it was pretty hard to understand especially for somebody who wasn't used to the way Sam was talking. Normally Dean could understand his brother pretty well but he often noticed in the past that people looked irritated when Sam said something, although it was always just a word. They couldn't understand him and now Dean had trouble to understand him as well. But he could understand him. It is amazing how far anger can lead a person. Or in this case how strong anger can make a person. He watched his brother and the demon who were now fighting on the ground.

Sam tried to get the demon's knife but the demon was clever and good at fighting. But in the end Sam was too strong for him.

Sam kicked his knee into the demon's stomach and beat him heavily into his face. Then he took his knife and stabbed him into his chest. The demon coughed and blood came out off his mouth. He grinned and said:"This isn't over. We will win." Then the demon left the dying body and the black smoke flew through the window and disappeared in the dark.

* * *

><p>Sam was breathing heavily, he had a cut at his forehead and it looked like he would get a blue eye from where the demon had hit him. He stood up and looked at Dean who was still sitting on the bed.<p>

You're okay?

"You're asking me whether I'm okay. Damn it, you're the one who just saved us all!"

It wasn't that hard. It was just a demon.

"It was a hell of a demon. He had the power to keep us from moving just with his mind! And you could escape him and you defeated him!"

I was just angry. I guess it was sort of an adrenalin rush.

"Well, that had to be a hell of an adrenalin rush. And wait… that was your demon! The first demon you ever fought against! Congratulations Sammy. I thought the whole time that you are a good hunter but damn, you're a hell of a hunter! That was gorgeous!"

Dean was so proud of his little brother that he had totally forgotten the things the demon had said to him and his brother and that his father and Kathy were still in bonds.

He took one last look at his brother who was standing there looking at the dead body, his shoulders were low. Then Dean turned to Kathy, she seemed to be physically okay but she looked in nothing in particular. She was shocked. Carefully he relieved her from the bonds. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

Sam kneeled down in front of his father and relieved him from his bonds. John slowly became conscious on what was happening around him.

Dean turned towards his father.

"Are you okay?"

His father blinked a few times and then slowly he said: "Yeah. I think so. Help me up."

Dean gave a hand to his father and he slowly stood up and leaned against the wall.

"What happened dad? How could he get you and Kathy?"

"We… I was just about going into your, looking for you when I saw Kathy. She didn't know who I was and wanted to know why I was going into your room and then suddenly something hit my back and the next thing I know was that I was bounded to a chair."

Dean looked at his father's wound.

"This is nothing bad. One or two stitched and it will be okay. Let me take all the things I need."

Dean wanted to turn away to get the needles but his father took his arm.

"Wait. This can wait."

John turned to Sam who was standing at the window. He went to his youngest son and raised his chin so that Sam could see his face.

"I saw what you did. I won't deny that it was dangerous and that you shouldn't have done this but you saved your brother's and my life as well as Kathy's."

Sam couldn't believe what he read on his father's lips. His father was thanking him? That cannot be. He looked to Dean who was just as flabbergasted as his brother.

"I am proud of you son. You did great. I think you can become a really good hunter, just as your brother. And I want you to know, that you're not responsible for your mother's or for Jessica's death. That was the yellow eyed demon and I promise you that we will catch this demon and he will pay for what he has done to all of us. Did you understand that, Sammy?"

Slowly Sam nodded. His father had spoken very slowly and directly to his face so Sam could read his lips pretty good and could understand every single word. Although he couldn't really believe him.

He thought that this has to be a joke that his father would start ignoring him right away but nothing like that happened.

John hugged his youngest son. At first Sam just stood there but after a moment he hugged his father back. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know whether this was just a phase where his father was very emotional or if this was real.

Dean watched the two of them. He couldn't remember one single time where his father has hugged his brother.

John looked up and waved at Dean.

"Come over."

Dean went to them and then the three of them stood there, hugging each other.

In this moment Sam started to cry. It was the first time in his entire life that he felt being loved by his father but he just couldn't believe that all their problems from the last few years could be solved with one single hug.

Next to them were a dead body and a girl who was obviously shocked but nothing of that was important in this moment.

The small family was reunited and alive and those were the only things that mattered- at least for now.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 8.<strong>

**Did you like it? Please tell me your thoughts, I think it's pretty hard to write this story right now so I need some inspiration and some feedback!**

**Every time I see that I got another review a huge smile appears on my face, so please let me smile ;)**

**Greets, Jesss**


	9. Doubts

**Hello... I'm back. :)**

**I am so sorry for the delay, real life was just too busy this whole week, finally it's weekend. Yeah!**

**This one is not sooo long, but I wanted it to end there and I promise that the next chapter will be longer.  
><strong>

**As always I apologize for all mistakes and please, please, please tell me what you think! I need reviewa! ;)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Doubts<strong>

* * *

><p>They didn't know how long they were standing like that in the room. It seemed like an eternity but it may as well have only been a few minutes. John hugged his sons and smiled at them but inside of him he was scared. On one hand this was what he always wanted. He wanted to be together with his sons, to treat him like they deserve. On the other hand this was the moment he had been afarid of for years. He didn't want Sam to get involved in the hunt too much. Although he had seen what his son did and what he was capable of, he was still scared that something could happen to Sam.<p>

Sam was his baby boy. He had failed him once, he won't let anything happen to him again.

John had always thought that it was his fault that Sam has gone deaf. If he had protected the hosue a little bit better, if he had been faster... Maybe Mary could have been still alive and maybe Sam would be a perfectly normal guy.  
>Everytime John looked at Sam, everytime when he sees him signing, he felt ashamed. Ashamed of himelf. It was his job to preotect his sons so why couldn't he protect his youngest one back those days?<p>

But the fear about that something could happen to Sam wasn't the only thing that alarmed him. There was something he hadn't told his boys yet. He wanted to tell Dean after this hunt was finsihed but with the things he had jsut seen he wasn't sure if he should tell him.

'Mary, please tell me what to do? I don't know how I can protect them. Shall I tell them and let them live with the tought that... Or shall I lie to them but risk that they are getting surprised by him?'

John sighed. There were many moments when John wished that his wife was still with him but sometimes he thought that he cannot keep on without her. This was one of those moments. He was so happy to be together with his boys but he needed Mary to tell him what to do...

John was stilled lost in his thought and prayers towards Mary when they suddenly heard a rumble coming from above them.

John and Dean both cringed and Dean stepped one step back. Sam noticed that something happened and looked at them to get to know what was happening.

„Dad, what was that?"

„I think it's starting. I bet that was Berolus and the demons will arrive here very soon. We need to hurry. "

Dean translated everything for Sam and suddenly the harmony which had been in the room just a few moments ago disappeared. They were back to business.

„Okay, at first we have to clean this mess up.

I take care of the dead body. Dean, you prepare all the weapons, I'll be back in 15 minutes. "

He hurried towards the dead body but before he tried to lift him he stopped and looked at Sam. He knew that if he wanted this to work he need to give Sam some responsibility as well.

„Sam, you take Kathy and bring her to her mother. Tell her that she drank something or I don't know. Make sure that her mother stays with here. Put some salt in front of their door. "

Sam read his lips but he didn't catch everything this time. He didn't want to admit it because he didn't know how his father would react so he just nodded. At least he had read that he should do something with Kathy. He went to the bed she was lying in.

John took the dead body and left the room.

* * *

><p>Dean was already busy with their weapons.<p>

„Dean. "

„Mhmm..." Dean didn't looked up he was too concentrate in preparing his weapons.

Sam sighed and put a pillow and threw it at his brother.

„_Hey! I'm busy why did you do that? "_

_Maybe because I cannot hear you and have no idea whether you have noticed me or not!_

„_Oh sorry about that. I'm just... when I'm hunting I'm tending to forget everything else. "_

_Yeah I noticed that. Dean if we want to hunt together you cannot ignore me. I know that I can hunt but I need a little bit help from you. You cannot let me down!_

Dean sighed. Damn, now Sam was angry at him. He knew that Sam had no problem with him being deaf but he hated the feeling of being ignored. It was normal for him to be ignored by their dad but from Dean? Hell no, he wasn't used to that! He knew that he couldn't go on with the way he was hunting before. He need to look after Sam to trust him and to help him. This was their first hunt and they need to become a good team.

„_Damn, Sammy. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't want to ignore you. It's just... I'm not used to this, okay? "_

_You're not used to what? You are hunting all the time!_

„_Yeah I am. But most of the time I hunt alone and when I'm together with dad or one of the other hunters I know that I can call out if I need help."_

_So you're saying that you don't want me to hunt with you? Because I cannot hear you when you need help?_

„_No Sam. Stop it! I'm not saying that! I'm just saying that we need to think about how we should do this! We need to face the facts. You cannot hear me and nothing will change that! "_

_So suddenly you have a problem with that?_

„_Damn it. No! __I don't have a problem with that and you know that! We cannot ignore the fact that you cannot hear me, okay? So we both have to look out for each other and that is something that I need to learn because I'm not used to this. "_

_So where's your problem?_

„_I don't have a problem! I don't even know what the big deal here is! You are acting like a chick right now not me! "_

Sam flinched.

_I know... I'm... I guess I'm just a little bit confused right now._

„_Confused? "_

_You know this is my first hunt and then there's dad who is acting like a..._

„_Like a dad? That's his job, you know? "_

_I know but it's not like I have seen him act like one before! I'm... I just want to do this right and I don't want to be ignored._

„_I'm not ignoring you! Even dad said that you can hunt with us! "_

_You were ignoring me! You was so into your schedule that you forgot that I cannot understand you if you don't look at me!_

„_Oh Sammy. That wasn't the first time that something like that happened. I wasn't ignoring you; I was just lost in my thoughts. So where's the big deal? "_

_I just want you and dad to look at me like an equal._

„_Huh? Equal? How did we look at you before? Like you're a frog? "_

_Dean! When it comes about hunt then you two are... different. I know that hunting with me will be a little bit difficult but I... I don't want you to look at me like I'm useless or something like that._

„_What? We don't act different. Do we? "_

_Yes, you do. You don't even notice it anymore. And I mean its okay. But... I don't want to be ignored when we're hunting._

„_Sammy. I'm sorry. I didn't want to ignore you. This is new for every one of us. It will be okay, we can do this. So get Kathy up and then we're gonna make a plan. "_

_Sam nodded._

_I'm sorry, too. It's just a little bit much right now._

„_I know Samantha. So let's go, your big brother is going to take of you. Don't be afraid. "_

He patted Sam's cheek and made a face like an old granny.

Sam pushed his hand away and they both started to laugh. Everything was okay between them.

* * *

><p>Dean continued to clean his weapons and Sam lift Kathy into his arms. She was still looked into nothing but her color has returned a little bit.<p>

When she saw Sam lifting her she looked him into his eyes and Sam could see the fear and the misunderstanding in them. He went out of the room towards the private rooms.

Right in front of the door Kathy moved and tried to get down. Sam looked with worry to her but helped her to get down safely.

She leaned against the wall and was shaking a little bit.

„What...what was that? "

Although Sam couldn't hear her he was sure that her voice was shaking as well.

He started to sign something but then he noticed that she wouldn't understand him. So he took out a piece of paper and wrote something down.

**It's okay. You don't have to be afraid. We will take care of this, okay? Just stay in your room together with your mother and don't come out before the sun is rising.**

Kathy stared at that paper.

„Take care? What is going on here? "

Sam started to write again.

**I will explain to you later, I promise. Just stay in your room. Please.**

„Why should I trust you? I have just been kidnapped in your room from someone who knew you! And you killed him! "

Sam put his finger to his lips. He didn't want her to scream.

**Trust me.**

He took her hand and looked her into the eyes. Somehow she seemed to calm down.

„Okay. I... I just go now. "

She turned away and opened the door. Then she was gone. Sam looked at the closed door before he turned away to go back to their room.

He was nearly there when his father turned around the corner.

Sam looked at him and didn't know what to do. Although his father seemed to like him at the moment he had no idea how he should act around him.

John stopped and looked at his youngest son as well.

For a few seconds the situation was very awkward for both of them but then John started to smile and pointed towards the door.

* * *

><p>Dean had just finished preparing their weapons when John and Sam came into the room. Sam sat down on the bed next to Dean and John looked at his sons.<p>

„Alright, now we need to concentrate on this one.

Dean, could you interpret for Sam? "

Dean nodded. „Sure I can. "

„ Okay. Now, forget everything about tomorrow. We need to send as many demons as we can back to hell and that's it. "

Sam was watching Dean and he started to feel existed. This was gonna be his first hunt. He was exited but on the other hand he was a little bit scared that he could disappoint his father and Dean as well. He didn't want to ruin the new born relationship with his father.

John stepped up and down and was totally business-like.

„I take care of the house. I will go to the attic door; I think many demons will be there. Dean, you are going outside with Sam. Stay around the mausoleum, for some reason the demons have been there before. There aren't many clouds on the sky this night so you should be able to see them very well. If anything happens, you're gonna call me immediately. You understand Dean? I don't want any messing-around-hero-stuff. This is our practice for tomorrow and we cannot fail. If we fail, then I don't think that we're gonna survive the next night. "

After that it was very quiet in the room. Dean couldn't remember one single time when John had said something like that. He knows that they risk their lives nearly every single time they went hunting but it wasn't something they talked about.

It was their job to fight the bad guys. They haven't another choice, they need to hunt and they need to risk their lives.

He looked to Sam who was very quiet as well.

Well, of course Sam was always quiet in the way that he wasn't much of a talker but he always makes some noises. Dean always knew what he was doing or something even what he was thinking by the noises his brother made. At night he smacks his lips and turns around every 15 minutes. When he was signing he was making noises as well. With his hands, his tongue... Dean wondered what was going on in his brother's head. Was he scared? Existed? He was happy that he could hunt together with his brother and he knew that he could do it. But on the other hand he was very scared that something could happen to him. They need do to it right. Sam's first hunt shouldn't be his last one as well.

„So, are you two with me? "

John held his hand in front of him.

Dean looked at him, and then he stood up and put his hand on his father's hand. Then they both looked at Sam.

Sam breathed in deeply and then he stood up as well. His hand lay over Dean's and John put his other hand on Sam's. They looked each other in the eyes.

John smiled sadly. „Okay boys. We can do this. Dean, keep an eye on your brother. "

„Yes Sir. Two if I can. "

John nodded then he turned to Sam and spoke very slowly to him.

„Sam, I know that you don't want to hear this but I need you to listen to your brother. If your brother is telling you something you need to do that, okay? He has a lot of experience and it is just normal that he can estimate some supernatural things faster than you probably can. I don't want to let anything happen to you. "

Sam nodded as well. He knew that he couldn't be perfect from day one. He was happy that he should hunt together with his brother, he still felt way more comfortable around him than around their father.

„Okay. So let's go. You know what to do. "

John took his gun and walked towards the door. In the doorframe he turned around and looked at his sons.

„I'm proud of you, boys. I'm proud of both of you. " He smiled and then he left.

Dean looked to Sam.

„_Damn, Don't get me wrong, I am happy that the things are so good between you two now but if I didn't know better I would say that he is possessed by some grandma-demon."_

Sam laughed. He still wasn't sure what to think about his „new dad". He liked the way he behaved but he couldn't quite believe it. They were fighting for his whole life and although he didn't like it he knew that the next bomb is going to explode sooner or later.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam were sitting in front of the mausoleum and waited for some demons to arrive. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky so this time they could actually talk to each other.<p>

Dean had his eyes closed and seemed to be very far away. Sam was nervous and he carefully watched the garden. Everything was quiet as far as he could tell.

He wondered how the situation inside the house was. Was his father already in danger? Or was he waiting just like him and his brother?

„Dean? "

Dean nodded to show Sam that he was still awake. Then he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his little brother.

„_What is? Did you see something? "_

_No. Everything's quiet. I... I wanted to ask you something._

Dean raised his eyebrows.

_Okay. What is it? _

Dean didn't speak. It was too dangerous that some demons could hear him talking. For moments like this it was really good that they both knew sign language. This makes it easier to talk when nobody shall hear them. Or if there was some hot chick right next to him who obviously didn't know how to sign...

_Do you think that dad is serious about this?_

_About the hunt? Sam he is a very good hunter and I bet he knows what he's doing._

_I don't mean the hunt, Dean. I mean the whole... „Come on let's be a family for once"attitude._

_I though you wanted to be respects by him._

_Of course, I want to! But I... I cannot help myself I'm thinking the whole time that something is very wrong about this._

_Sam, you're imagining things. Dad loves you and he did all the time._

_Well, he didn't care to show me that once in all those years! So why now? I just don't understand it. I really want to, but I can't. I'm thinking the whole time that this is just a phase. _

_I don't think so Sammy. I haven't seen him like this in a very long time. I really think that he wants to change for you._

_I know. But I... I just don't want to get my hopes up too high. If I do that maybe I'll be just disappointed._

Dean sighed.

_Sammy, I..._

In this moment Dean heard some footsteps on the grass. He looked at Sam and pointed with one finger at his lips and then towards the way where the steps came from.

_They're coming. You're ready?_

Sam took a deep breath and nodded.

Oh yes, he was ready to send some of those freaking demons back to hell. Well, he was a hunter and a Winchester. What else could you expect?

**TBC**

* * *

><p>So this is it. Chapter 9. I really hope that cou liked it and I would love to get some reviews!<p>

Again thank you so much for your support! When I started this story I wasn't really sure whether I could finish it and now there are already 9 chapters done! And I promise that there will be some more coming soon. ;)

So.. enough talking, enjoy your weekend! And keep your eyes open on Sunday - don't become a victim of an April Fool's Joke! ;)

Greets, Jesssy


	10. Pride, Love and Sadness

**Hello again! I am sooo sorry that it took me nearly two weeks to upload this. I had to rewrite this chapter three times because I didn't like it but now here it is!**

**Enjoy and please comment!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Pride, love and sadness<strong>

* * *

><p>„<em>Sammy you were awesome! Did you see how you cut that demons head off? I mean, dude, I would have never expect something that brutal from you little brother."<em>

Sam nodded and smiled. He was still together with Dean in the garden but now they were lying on two canvas chairs and did moonlight bathing, so to speak.

For the last two hours they were fighting against the demons that seemed to come from everywhere. At first Sam had been very carefully but after one of the demons cut his arms open from his elbow to his shoulder he notices that they wouldn't be careful with him. So why should he handle them carefully?

They didn't kill as many demons as they would have liked to. Most of them flee when they saw how the two Winchesters were about to kill them. Sam knew that they would come back. Once they found a new body they were going to come back. At least for one night they could scare them.

On the grass some bodies were lying; Sam tried not to think about them. Those people were innocents. They did nothing wrong. They had only bad luck because the demons had chosen them as their bodies. They had been possessed and they had been killed because of that. Sam had tried to not to kill most of the people but sometimes he didn't have another choice if he wanted to safe his life. Or even more important, his brother's life.

Dean had told him before that he needed to protect himself and while he was fighting he should try not to think about the innocent people. While he was fighting he mastered that task very well but now the adrenaline was gone and he couldn't stop thinking about their families.

On the other hand he was so happy that he did a good job. He wanted to prove Dean and his dad that he could hunt just as well as them. He wanted to prove that he wasn't useless.

He looked at his brother who had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Sam remembered all those years ago that Dean had done the same. Every time when Dean came back from a hunt he sat down with a beer in his hand and smiled. Sam had once asked him why he was smiling although he was very exhausted and Dean had said that that's the feeling of knowing that you did something good, that you saved a few people.

Sam had never understood this. Dean had obviously been totally exhausted, sometimes even hurt and he had seen things other people couldn't even imagine, and still he was sitting there and smiled. Now Sam could understand him a little bit better. There was a huge mix of feelings inside of him.

There was pride, fear and horror about what he had just done, a little bit of happiness and a very small part was sad about the man who had just died. Sam knew that the hunt would change him but now after his first hard fight with demons he knew that the old Sam from Stanford was dead. He always wanted to be respected from his father and to prove that he was just as good as him but for a long time now he wasn't trying desperately to get his attention because of hunting. He went to Stanford to prove that he could live his own life. He always knew that he was smart and he wanted to do something with that. He didn't want to waste it.  
>At first he had been very carefully about the way he acted around other people and had been very self-confident. But when he met Jess, he changed. He smiled way more than before; he shows what he was able to do in his classes. He got a lot of friends and for the first time in his entire life he felt like he belonged to someone. Jess had showed him a different way of life. She was his sun and when she died... well, his sun died as well. He was starting to turn into somebody else again. But he wasn't going to be like the young Sam who was abandoned by his father, he wasn't going to stay the popular Sam in college. He was going to be somebody new.<p>

It was easier to change yourself that to face what you have lost over the years.

A movement right next to him caught Sam out of his dreams.

„Hey princess. What was that very hairy head of you thinking, huh? Tell me more. Tell me more."

Sam smiled and shook his head.

_I was trying to count how many girls you had in the last few years._

He tried to distract Dean from his thoughts; he didn't want to talk about Jess. Not right now.

„_Ha! How should you know how many girls I had? You haven't been there. Well, as far as you know I could have lived like a friar."_

Sam grinned.

_Never. You could never live like one. I know you. You just love the girls way too much._

„_Okay, you got me. You're right. So... what about you and Kathy? She was pretty tough before. She had seen a lot. Well, she had seen you kill somebody and nevertheless she let you bring her back to her room."_

Sam pulled up his shoulders.

_There's nothing going on between the two of us. We get along very well, that's all. And before she was shocked._

„_Sure thing. I mean, I just wonder that she didn't scream out loud when the guy who just killed somebody and brought her to her room."_

_Well, she tried to, I guess but I could stop her._

Dean made an amused sound deep inside his throat.

„_And how did you do that. Superman?"_ His gaze went down to his brothers' trousers and lifted his eyebrows.

„Dean!"

„_Hey, come down, I was just asking. I didn't say anything. How can I be responsible for something that you think I was saying if I didn't say anything?"_

_God, you're such a jerk._

„_I know bitch. So tell me."_

Sam sighed.

_I told her to trust me. I told her that she should stay in her room for the night and that we're going to talk about soon if she wants to._

„_And she believed you?"_

Sam nodded.

„_Wow Sammy. I bet you did that puppy look thing at her, didn't ya?"_

Dean shook his head and watched his brother carefully.

It was incredibly how much his brother had grown in the last two years. When he left he was already tall but very gangly in his body composition. Now he was nearly a head taller than Dean and his back looked like a cupboard. He looked incredibly strong and Dean would bet that the girls in college would have loved him if he wouldn't be so quiet.

Otherwise... he didn't really know the Sam who had been at college. When he drove to Stanford and asked his way around to find his brother, everybody seemed to know and to like Sam. He had seen a picture from Jess in Sam's package. Damn, she was so hot. Well, she had been very hot. Sometimes Dean wondered if Sam is just so quiet around him right now and because of Jessica's death. He once or twice tried to talk with Sam about her but he always changes the topic very fast and decided not to talk about it.

He sighed and looked at the sky. He didn't know how long they were lying there, watching the night sky when suddenly Dean remembered their father.

„_Damn it! I totally forgot dad! Come on Sammy, we need to take a look whether he's alright." _

Sam nodded and together they went out of the garden right after they took care of the bodies in the garden. Dean couldn't believe that he forgot his father. They were a team, they were hinting so often together. But it felt so right to be with his brother. It felt like they were hunting together for years. It was a great experienced for both of them. They saw that they could work as a team on the hunt as well as being brothers.

* * *

><p>Silently they went into the house. Dean stopped and tried to hear some fight sounds. But there were none. The whole house was quiet. He looked to Sam and pointed towards the stairs. Together they went up the stairs towards the attic door. Dean turned around the corner and expected to see blood or some signs for the fight that must have been here. There was nothing. Everything looked just like before even the small salt line in front of the door was still where it belonged.<p>

Sam shot Dean an irritated gaze. They both didn't know what was going on here. Was their father already finished with everything? Had he been hurt and kidnapped again?

They decided to go back to their room to take a look whether their father was there or not.

When Dean opened their room door his heart beat to his throat.

He had a feeling that something was definitely wrong here. He went into their room just to find everything like it had been when they left a few hours ago. Sam made a noise to get his brother's attention and pointed to the room next to theirs, which was their father's.

Slowly they went to their father's door and Sam opened the door. It wasn't locked.

Inside John was lying on his bed and watched TV.

He turned his head towards his sons.

„Ha, you're still alive congratulations."

„Dad, I'm sorry it took so long, we..."

„No, no. It's okay Dean. I am very capable of dealing with some freaking demons on my own, I don't really need your help for that, you know."

Dean looked to Sam. He expected his father to yell at them for being irresponsible toward their duties and not something like this.

„_Who are you and what did you do to our father?"_

„Stop this nonsense Dean. That's not funny."

„_Then please tell us what happened! How many demons were there?"_

John sighed.

„I didn't know that I have to account to you what I did and the way I did it. But because you're my sons I'm gonna tell you. There weren't any demons. There were three of them but when they saw me they decided to leave. I don't know why there were so few and I don't know why they left but I guess we're gonna see tomorrow."

„_Only three? In the garden had been like, I don't know at least enough to keep us busy for a long time. And you were sitting here the whole time watching TV?"_

„Yeah I did. I wanted you two to do it alone. I wanted to show you that I trust you. And now, if you don't mind I would like to sleep now. It's nearly 3 am."

Dean stared at his father.

„Yes sir. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Together with Sam he went back into their own room.<p>

_So, what was that?_

„_I have no idea. It's been long ago since the last time I saw him in such a mood. That's scary."_

_No, I mean. He totally acted out of character._

„_Well, that's nothing new today, right? We both thought the same last afternoon when he was like best-daddy-of-the-year."_

_You're right. So what's the deal with the demons?_

„_I don't know. Maybe they wanted to spare their power for tomorrow but then I don't understand why there had been so many in the garden."_

He looked out in the dark and then turned back to his brother.

„_Hey Sammy, you're still bleeding. Wait a minute, I'll get the emergency pack."_

_I'm okay, Dean._

„_No you're not. Your whole jacket is full of blood there you are just too proud to accept that you got hurt. But hey princess, don't worry. This may be your first real battle wound but I can promise you that it won't be your last."_

Sam grinned and slowly took off his jacket while Dean went to the bathroom.

The cut looked very nasty. There was a lot of blood but from what Sam could see the cut wasn't very deep. Dean came back with a small package and sat down next to his brother and started to clean the wound.

Because Dean had to use his hands he couldn't sign but he spoke very slowly so Sam could understand him.

„This isn't that bad. It's gonna take a few stitches but nothing serious. If you're lucky you might get scar."

Sam smiled and then hissed through clenched teeth.

„You're okay?"

Sam nodded and made with one hand the sign for ‚okay'.

„You did really good Sammy. You can be proud of yourself."

Sam carefully watched his brother's lips and a warm wave of love went through his body to be almost instantely be replaced again by the pain of the stitches Dean just had made.

„Sammy, I'm a little bit worried about you though."

_Why?_

„I mean, you did a good job but this was the second time that you got hurt and..."

„Hey!" _You're getting hurt all the time so where's the big deal?_

„I know Sammy, it's just..."

_Dean, this was a normal battle wound. It could have happened to you as well. And last afternoon this whole angel thing, you couldn't expect that. You couldn't know that they exist and that they would come and made my head gonna explode._

Dean nodded and looked into his brother's eyes.

„Are you sure you're okay with this?"

_Well, I cannot stitch myself with one hand very well and I wouldn't like this wound to be open the whole time. So yes, I'm okay with it._

„Oh, bitch. I didn't mean the stitches! I meant the hunt. This life. You're sure that this is what you want to do?"

_Why are you asking me this?_

„Well, I just don't want to get used to this, hunting together with you if you want to leave after this one."

_Why do you think that I'm gonna leave?_

„You have left once. You could do it another time."

Sam took a deep breath. He wished he could sign with both hands but Sam was still stitched the wound on his arm.

„Dean." _I don't want to go back. Sure at first I have missed my old life. My friends, the whole college thing, I missed it you know? But I made my decision when I asked you to get me. And I will stay with this decision. You can trust me. I don't have anywhere to go. You can get used to it._

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes.

„Damn it, you know rule number one! No chick-flick-moments! Idiot..."

He made the last few stitches and cleaned the wound.

In this moment they didn't care about their father's strange behavior or the hard night tomorrow. They were just happy to have each other.

* * *

><p>The next morning the sun was itching at Dean' nose. He turned his head and wanted to fell asleep again only to see that he was awake now. He sighed and looked at his watch. It was 6:53 am.<p>

„Great." He murmured. He went up and went to the bathroom. Sam was still sleeping; his left foot was hanging over the bed. This guy was just too tall. Dean started to pipe and went with his fingers quickly over the naked foot.

Sam screamed and in less than a minute he was sitting straight in his bed.

„Dean!"

Dean laughed an evil laugh and pointed towards the bathroom and mimed a monkey under a shower.

Sam shook his head, took a glance at his watch, rolled his eyes, laid down, put the pillow over his head and for a short while he locked himself away from the rest of the world.

While Sam tried to nap a little bit more he could be happy that he was deaf. Otherwise he would have heard a very skew voice coming from the bathroom singing with a very deep passion Grease's evergreen „You're the one that I want." Presented by the one and only Dean Winchester.

* * *

><p>While Dean was starting his career as a successful singer, and Sam took a small nap, John Winchester silently got out of his room and went towards the attic, looked to the left and to the right with a mean smile on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>After Dean was done with cleaning up he went back into their room. Sam was still lying on his bed, eyes closed.<p>

Dean touched his arm and said: _"Come on Sammy, time to wake up. We need to go to that forest to find that so important book. And I'm hungry."_

_You're always hungry._

"_Hey, that isn't a crime! I need food to survive, smart-ass. I think we should drive into town for breakfast. I haven't eaten a nicely done burger for days!"_

_Well, I don't think that you're gonna die because of your absence of burgers._

"_Who knows Sammy. There have already been ways of dying that were way more strange than dying because of burger absence."_

Sam smiled and signed the sign for "Jerk".

"_Bitch. You know what? If we're gonna survive this day I'm gonna teach you how to say jerk."_

_Do that. I'm gonna take a shower._

Sam stood up and went to the bathroom while Dean sat down on his bed. He watched the room and didn't know what to do. He didn't want to think about the next night. He wanted to enjoy this day with his brother but he knew that they had to look for the book otherwise they wouldn't have a chance to survive and to end all of this.

He switched on the radio and to the melody of "Eye of the tiger" he played a little bit guitar. Well, because he didn't have a guitar he had to use his leg, which was nearly as good as a real guitar.

When the song was over he was bored again. He could hear the water running and for a short moment he wondered whether he should take a look at their father. But after the way he acted last night Dean wasn't really in the mood to talk to him right now. He looked to Sam's bed where his bag was lying open right next to the bed.

He shot a glance to the bathroom but the water was still running so he decided to take a look at Sam's bag. Sam didn't like talking about himself so Dean needed to find out something about his brother for himself.

The bag was full of clothes, two old books and in one corner he found the picture of Jessica and Sam before. They looked so happy together, both had a huge smile on their faces. This picture could be printed right next to the meaning of "Happiness" in a dictionary.

One of Sam's hands was lying on her hips and one could see that they were very close to each other.

Dean swallowed. His brother didn't deserve to suffer like this, to loose something that precious. He put the picture where it was and went back to his bed and waited for Sam.

A few minutes later Sam came out of the bathroom with still wet hair.

Dean sighed.

"_Finally. You know what? You're like a girl in a bathroom, No men need so long like you to take a shower."_

Sam lifts his shoulders.

_What's up with you? You're a little bit restless today. Is it because of next night? Are you in a hurry?_

"_Damn it, I'm hungry. Come on we're gonna got eat something and then we're gonna look for that stupid old thing."_

_Okay, okay. I didn't say anything. Shall we look after dad? He acted a little bit strange last night._

"_Urgh, no. I'm not in the mood for this right now; I just want to eat something. Dad can take care of himself. He doesn't like being cared for. You better remember that. Now, let's go. I'm starving."_

Dean took his keys and went out of the room being followed by his brother. As they went to the Impala Sam had the feeling that someone was watching them. He took a look at the house and searched for someone at a window. And right there, in one window a person stood who was watching them. Sam couldn't really see who it was but he had a strange feeling that it was their dad who was watching them. But why should his dad act like that?

Sam shook his head and opened the door to the Impala, thinking that maybe he was becoming paranoid.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So guys, this was chapter 10. I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think, it's been so hard to write this chapter. I wanted to start a new story but I had to force myself not to start it because I want to finish this one first, which is pretty hard for me right now.

If you see mistakes, which are definitely there, please feel free to pm me, so I can correct them.

I hope that I'm going to upload next week.

Thanks for reading and see you soon!


	11. The Last Day

**Hello again!**

** I have another chapter ready and waiting for you! Before you start reading I want to thank you all for your lovely reviews!  
><strong>

Disclaimer: _I don't own Supernatural._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – The Last Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam arrived at a small dinner in the middle of the town. Although it was a typical American diner the flair of a small city couldn't be denied. Next to the door were huge flowers as well as on each window. Dean caught the last empty space and stopped the Impala's engines.<p>

„_So come on Sammy. I'm starving_."

He opened the door and went into the diner, Sam was right behind him. Sam had been quiet for the whole ride. He didn't try to listen to Dean's music like he nearly always did and he hadn't said or sign one single word. Dean didn't know what was up with his brother; he thought he was just nervous and scared of the next night, he was just too proud to admit it.

Dean just wanted one super size burger. He needs to have something good in his stomach for this day.

He looked for a table and found one next to one of the windows. They sat down and Dean studied the menu.

„Hmm.. This chicken burger seems to be pretty good... but this one has onions on it... hmmm..." He was murmuring but his menu laid on the table so Sam could still read his lips. Dean nearly expected his brother to shout at him again, for ignoring him for some reason nobody but Sam could understand. But Sam remained silent and looked out of the window without even looking at his menu.

„Hello, world at Sammy!"

Dean waved with his hands right in front of his brother's face so he would notice him.

Sam shot him an angry glance.

_What?_

_„Well, where are we Sammy?"_

_What do you mean?_

_„I mean what are we doing here?"_

_Dean, whatever you just smoke, stop it and don't smoke it again._

_„Sam! We came here to eat something. Do you know this place so well that you already know what you want to eat?"_

_What are you talking about? I have never been here before. You know that._

_„Yes, then please tell me why you're not even looking at your menu."_

_Oh. I forgot._

Sam took the menu and read it. Dean shook his head. Some things never change. Sam was a smart guy but sometimes his super brain seemed to take a short holiday.

Dean put his menu away and looked at the people in the diner. He loved places like this. Every type of people was coming here. In one corner a drunken man sits who seemed like his wife had just broke up with him. In another corner some workers were sitting, eating sandwiches. And then a beautiful blond haired girl came to Dean.

„Hello. My name is Cara. What can I do for you?"

Dean stared at her.

„Well, you could give me your phone number and we both will have a very good time together."

„I am sorry. My phone number isn't on the menu today. I can give you the cook's number, if you want."

„Is the cook a she?"

„I'm not sure. Nobody knows. It could be both."

„Oh. Then, I'm sorry, I don't like breaking the cook's heart but I have to pass."

The girl smiled.

„So do you want to get something that is indeed on the menu?"

„Yeah, I take the double chicken burger with extra onions."

„Whoa, there's somebody hungry. All right and I what can I bring for you?"

She looked at Sam who pointed on the menu so she could see what he wanted.

„Ah okay, the green salad. Okay, I'll bring it to you in a couple of minutes."

She went away to the kitchen.

_Dude, stop it._

_„Stop what?"_

_You're smiling like a honey-cake-horse._

_„A honey-cake-horse?"_

_Yes. You know those German things you can eat at Christmas? Who have always a smile that goes to the moon and back?_

_„Since when do you know German food?"_

_One guy at college had been in Germany for a few years. He got a big package for Christmas and he shared it with us._

_„Aha. Not bad."_

He looked out of the window.

„Dean."

„Hmmh?

_I'm worried._

_„About tonight? You don't have to. We're going to find that book and every one of us is gonna survive this night, okay? We already had harder things to master."_

_I'm not talking about tonight._

_„Then what is it?"_

_It's dad._

_„Dad? Why?"_

_He acted so out of character. He has been totally different when we came last night into his room. And he didn't come into our room this morning. That has to be some kind of a new record._

_„Does that bother you? You should be happy that he doesn't come in all the time."_

_I just have a bad feeling about this._

_„This is just because of today. We don't know what to expect so it's pretty normal that the body of a women acts a little bit different than usual."_

Sam throws his table napkin towards his brother.

_I'm serious, Dean. There's something wrong._

„Sam come on. What should be wrong with him? Do you think he's possessed or something?"

Well, it could be.

_„Ah come on. Don't you think that I would notice it if my father would be possessed? I know him; I have been with him my whole life. And dad would never let a demon take his body that easily."_

_He was alone last night Dean! You said yourself that it's strange that only three demons had been at the door when so many were with us in the garden. Maybe he didn't have a chance to fight against them._

_„Stop it Sam!" Dean was starting to get angry now. „ I know dad. Sometimes he acts a little bit strange but that's pretty normal for him. You are seeing ghost where no ghosts are."_

_I don't._

_„It's enough Sam. Dad isn't possessed by a demon, okay?"_

Sam knew that this conversation was over. They both were sitting in silence until the waitress came with their food.

„So guys. Here it is. One green salad for you. And your chicken burger with extra onions." She smiled at Dean and went away to the next customer.

Dean looked after her and was thinking about the way he could get her phone number until Sam stopped his thoughts.

_Dude, do you have something other in mind then girls?_

_„ Oh no. I am so not having this conversation with you again. I don't want to live like a monk like you."_

Sam roles his eyes and started to eat his salad.

„That's nasty. You know that."

_What?_

_„You're eating like a rabbit. This is real food and not those green things on your plate."_

_Dean. These green things are called salad and they are pretty healthy but I guess that word doesn't exist in your vocabulary._

_„Ha-ha very funny. I'm just saying that it tastes like nothing. You cannot even take one big bite. Look how delicious this burger is._ Mhmmm... that's so good." He took one extra big bite to demonstrate his brother how good big burgers were but then the bite he took was actually too big so he ended coughing with his head on the table. Sam laughs out loud. Next to Dean's mouth were the rests of the burger bite and he was still coughing. His face has gone read.

Between two coughs he quickly signed: _Shut up Bitch_.

Sam didn't stop. Even if he wanted to he just couldn't. This look was just too good and for one single moment he forgot his worries about their father and the next night.

After a few moments Dean stopped coughing. He looked angry at his brother who was still laughing. Dean just wanted to sign something really mean to him when Cara came to their table again.

„Everything alright here?"

Dean shot Sam an angry gaze and murmured „Yeah".

„So I cannot help you somehow? Maybe you should go to the toilette to clean yourself up a little bit. You have some onions around your mouth."

Dean's face paled.

This was getting funnier than expected, Sam thought. Now Dean was embarrassed as well.

„Yeah. Yeah I'll go. Thank you for mentioning."

He stood up and disappeared through the toilet door, leaving Cara and Sam alone.

„Are you brothers? I mean you kinda behave like you're brothers but you don't look alike one bit."

Sam looked at her and pointed to his ears, trying to make her understand that he couldn't understand.

„No."

Cara opened her mouth.

„Oh I am so sorry. I'll better go. Enjoy your food."

With these words she went away.

Sam looked after her. He was used to people who were running away the moment they notice his disability just like Cara did. But she had still laughed at him and didn't look at him with pity in her eyes. He liked that.

He continued to eat his salad when Dean came back into the room with a huge smile on his face.

_What happened? Why are you so happy?_

_„I've got her number."_

He handed a single piece of paper to Sam. There was a number and a painting of a huge burger with onions.

_Congratulations. I didn't expect that._

_„I know, I'm great."_

_So how did you get this?_

_„Well it was at the men toilet stcik at the mirror waiting for me."_

_She's really nice._

_„She is not nice, she is awesome."_

_No I mean, it was nice of her to give you the cook's number._

_„What? She... she didn't. This is her number."_

_How do you know that?_

_„Because I know! I'm gonna try."_

_If you're trying now and she answers then you're a stalker._

_„Damn. Okay, here's the deal. I'm gonna call her tomorrow morning."_

_Do that but only when I am next to you._

_„You don't trust me to tell you the truth?"_

_When it comes to something like this? Hell, of course not!_

_„You know what? Not even you can destroy my good mood right now. I've got a number from a hot chick, an awesome burger... This day is going to be really good. I feel it."_

Dean lifted his eyebrows towards Sam, smiled and bit into his burger.

* * *

><p>„This is disgusting."<p>

„Dean."

_„No really. Look at this. There are fungi everywhere. Urgh."_

Sam and Dean were in a very old small hut they found in the forest behind the hotel.

They were looking for the book almost everywhere, already searching for it for hours. It was early afternoon. The smell in the hut was disgusting, like somebody had died in here a few weeks ago. There was indeed some animal cadaver lying on the floor. Sam had a blade and ditched the floor to look whether the book was here.

Dean walked through the hut with a really disgusting look on this father.

He was talking the whole time, although Sam was so busy with ditching he didn't even try to catch what his brother was saying.

„Look at this." Dean held up a small mouse, which seemed to be dead like a decade or something like that with two fingers. „This is really disgusting."

Sam didn't react but Dean didn't mind. His mind was wandering away from this place back to the diner.

„_Have you seen the way she moves? Whoa, I mean... I bet she's absolutely awesome in bed. Maybe she's doing yoga... That would be interesting._"

Dean continued his one sight conversation a short while later and turned to Sam who was still ditching the floor.

_„You still haven't found anything?"_

Sam looked up and shot him an angry glaze. He out away the blade and started to sign.

_Well, maybe I would have found something yet if the grand king Dean the first could help me. Do you think that I am doing this for fun? I find this just as disgusting as you so I want to get out of here as fast as possible, okay? So would you please help me?_

„Whoa, come down." Dean could see that his brother was really angry. Sweat was running down his face and he had signed so hard that Dean was sure if Sam would have had spoken out loud he would have screamed. _„There's no need to get so bitchy."_ He took the second blade and started to ditch in another corner.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours had passed and Dean just wanted to give up searching he heard Sam calling his name.<p>

„Dean."

Dean turned around and went to his brother.

„_What? Did you find it?"_

_I don't know. I think so. But look, this book is locked_.

Sam held a very old and pretty small book in his hands. On one side the book had a strange lock.

Dean offered his brother a hand so he could come out of the hole.

„_Show me please."_ Dean watched the book closely and tried to open it. He even used his knife to cut it open. But it nearly seemed like the book didn't want to be opened.

„_I don't believe this. Cass told us to find the book because here are all the answers we need to know. And now we have it and we still have no damn answer! God, I hate those angels."_

_Dean, don't you think that it's not quite smart to talk about them like that? I mean, I guess they can hear you._

_„I don't care! We need to do the entire dirty work fort hem, why aren't they looking for this book? I bet they have some magical skills to make this a lot faster than we can! And please don't tell me that you believe everything he had said?"_

_I... I don't know. Well, he's an angel. I don't think that they are evil._

_„We don't even know them! I think if we should help them they should help us too!"_

_Dean calm down. They helped us. Without them we wouldn't even know that this book exists._

_„Yeah great. Now we have a book. A totally useless silly book. We don't even know if this is the right one!"_

Sam sighed and continued to calm down his brother. He was a little bit irritated as well but he couldn't think that the angels would let them just run into their deaths.

_Dean, I guess that they have a plan. Look, it's 2:30 pm now. We still have time to find out what's going in here. But I think that we need to prepare. We should get the people out of the house. All of them._

Dean calmed down a little bit. He was still angry but he knew that they had work to do. He couldn't let his anger overcome him.

_„Okay. Let's go back. We're going to talk to the guys in the hotel and then we need to talk to dad. Maybe he has a clue how to open this book."_

Dean wanted to go out of the cabin but Sam held him back.

„What?"

_I think we should call Bobby as well._

_„Bobby, why?"_

_Well, maybe he knows something new. And just in the case that. You know._

_„Sammy, watch my lips. We. Are. Not. Going. T. Die. Not tonight, okay?"_

Sam nodded.

_And we should try to call Cass._

_„What? Why the hell should we do that?"_

_I mean, I think he's a pretty nice guy and maybe he will tell us more now that we had survived the last night and found the book._

Dean sighed.

_„Damn... yeah, that sounds like a plan. God, I miss those old days where I was just a lonely hunter."_

Sam punched him in the side.

„Au! That hurt!"

_You deserved it._

_„Pah, you're crazy. I'm just a poor old guy, together with a crazy deaf person..."_

They started to laugh and this way they made their way back to the hotel. They didn't notice the shadow that was next to the cabin and had listened to every single word they said.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they arrived at the hotel. They went to the kitchen hoping to find Trudy there. They were lucky; Trudy was sitting together with Kathy and Carl at one of those tabled. Kathy looked incredibly pale and when she saw Dean and Sam enter the room she gasped.<p>

Trudy turned around.

„Oh hello. I haven't seen you this morning. Where you eating in town?"

Dean nodded. „Yeah we did. Not that we don't like your food here, no offence."

Trudy smiled. Dean noticed that her smiled didn't seem to reach her eyes. Something was bothering her.

„Can we sit?"

„Yes of course."

Dean and Sam sat down. Sam was facing Kathy and she looked at him with red eyes. They were full of fear.

„So... excuse me if I'm a little bit impolite but... is everything all right with you? You look worried."

Trudy sighed.

„No, it's just... I didn't sleep well last night there were those rats on the attic again so I'm just a little bit tired. And right now I just want to get some sense into my daughter."

Dean looked to Kathy. „What's going on?"

„Nothing important really. I don't want to ruin your stay here. I guess we're just all a little bit... stressed."

„Ah okay. Isn't today the day where every thirty years somebody dies?"

Kathy gasped loud.

„You don't really believe in this kind of thing, do you? I mean, I cannot imagine that one of is going to kill himself tonight."

„Trudy I'm gonna tell you a secret. I don't think that somebody is going to kill himself tonight. I don't think that one of those victims had killed themselves. Someone or something did this to them and they will do it again tonight."

Trudy shook her head.

„You're kidding me. And please stop with this. Don't you see that my daughter is already scared?"

„Trudy, I don't want to scare one of you. I want to protect you. My partner is my brother. And that other guy here is our father. We know of those things and we take care of them. All I'm asking you to is to leave this for tonight. Stay in town until morning and I promise you that we will leave tomorrow and won't come back."

„What? What are you talking about? I.. I cannot leave my guests alone here. This is my hotel. And why did you lie to us about your relationship? I thought you were gay!"

Dean swallowed. Why did everyone think that they were gay? Damn he hated this.

„Excuse me but do I really look gay? Why does everyone think this? I mean.." Seam punched him into his side.

„O well, yeah. Different topic. Trudy listen. I know that this sound crazy but you have to believe us."

„I won't leave my home on your hands. This is all nonsense!"

„I think they are right, Trudy. Something is in this house, I can feel it. It's been here for all those years but in the last few days it became stronger. I think we should do what they say and leave for today."

Carl looked Trudy into her eyes.

„You as well? I don't believe this. Why is going on with you? You're all crazy!"

„Trudy, if you don't believe us or Carl then take a look at her daughter and tell me that she's fine."

Trudy looked to Kathy. She was crying and looked terrible.

„You see. You cannot tell me because you know that she isn't fine. She's totally acting out of character. She had seen something. Something she cannot explain. But she's scared and I beg you for your daughter as well, pack your things and go."

Trudy's mouth was open, her eyes were huge. She couldn't believe what was going on here.

„Please mom. I want to go."

Trudy looked at her daughter who had spoken very quiet. She swallowed and stood up.

„Okay. Okay. We're leaving but we come back first thing in the morning. And then you two owe me an explanation."

„We will."

Trudy nodded again and then they she went away to tell the others that they were leaving.

Carl stood up as well.

„I don't know about what exactly is going one here but I know that this is going to be dangerous. I wish you luck and remember: Elisabeth Burton was sad when she died. She had lost everything she had and she was about to kill what was left of her family. Love is the key. Good luck."

With these words he turned away and left.

Sam looked at Kathy and tried to catch her glance.

Slowly she looked at him. „ I'm scared."

Sam looked at Dean to show him that he should translate what he was signing.

„I know. But I promise that you're safe. We going to take care of this and end this. It will be over tomorrow and then we'll leave. You don't have to be scared. Please."

Kathy nodded.

„Take care of you. Both of you."

The brothers both nodded.

„We will."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Trudy and the others left the hotel. Sam and Dean were standing in the door, wondering where their father was. When the car disappeared around the corner Dean heard somebody calling his name.<p>

He turned around to see his dad coming towards them.

_„Dad where have you been? We were looking for you."_

„I was busy. Bobby called, we need to prepare for tonight. We need to go to the mausoleum."

Dean translated for Sam and then the three of them went to the garden.

„Dad what is going on?"

John didn't answer and stopped on front of the mausoleum. He turned around and smiled at them but it wasn't the smile Dean was used to. This one was mean and just didn't fit to his father.

„Dad?"

„I am sorry, Dean. But daddy isn't here."

Suddenly John's eyes became black. Dean gasped in shock. His dad was possessed. Had been possessed since last night. Sam was right. This wasn't their father. He looked to Sam looked just as shocked as Dean.

„Oh please, spare me those faces. You're looking incredibly stupid with those faces, you know that?"

„Go back to hell and get the damn out of our father!"

„Oh... I am sorry. No way. Look, I invited a few friends to join us."

Suddenly demons came out of nowhere. They came from everywhere. From the forest, from the house... there were at least fifty of them. Fifty demons against Dean and Sam.

_We're lost_. Dean signed to Sam.

The demon interrupted them.

„Ts... You know it's not polite to talk in front of other people in another language. We use our mouth and our ears to communicate."

Suddenly Sam recognized him. He looked at his brother and quickly signed:_ That's the demon from our room! That's him!_

In this moment Sam was lifted into the air and fell against the mausoleum. A groan escaped his mouth.

„Sammy!" Dean ran towards his brother who had a nasty cut at his forehead.

He could hear the demons laugh but he didn't care about that right now. Sam was hurt that was the only thing he could think about right now.

„Sammy, Sammy come on." He touched his brother's face. Sam couldn't really focus on his brother he looked like he would pass out every second.

„Hey, hey, hey, hey. Come on Sammy, don't leave me hanging."

Dean knew that Sam couldn't hear him but he continued touching him. Then slowly Sam's eyes focused on Dean.

Dean smiled. „Hey drama queen. That's good. Come try to sit up."

He lifted his brother so he was sitting then he looked back at the demon.

„You. What did you do? Didn't I tell you to get the hell out of here?"

The demon laughed. „Are you really that naive, Dean? Did you really think that I would listen to you? I mean I have to admit that your brother's skills were pretty impressing but something like that doesn't scare me. Now let's get back to business. We cannot use you. You try to destroy our plans. Plans we had made before one of you was born! We won't allow that. I am sorry Dean. But the last thing you will ever see in your poor life will be a bunch of demons and your daddy killing your brother. Then we will kill you. You're father is screaming. He wants to get the control over his body back. But I don't care Dean. I want your father to watch both of you die. I love good family scenes. Say goodbye Dean. You're time is up."

Slowly the demons came towards the brothers. Dean could see that they were ready to kill. He had no idea how he should get out of here. Sam couldn't fight he seemed pretty much out of it. But even with Sam being okay they didn't have a chance against all those demons.

He kneeled down next to Sam.

„_Sammy, come on. I need you help here. We won't die without fighting, okay? We need to fight and to get as many demons to hell as we can. But I need your help. Come one you can do this."_

Sam slowly nodded and with Dean's help he could stand up. He was a little bit shaky on his legs but the adrenaline that was coming let him forget his nausea and his pain. He was ready.

Dean held Sam's hand. The demons were coming closer. Dean could see demon-John standing a little bit behind with a mean smile on his face. He knew that this wouldn't help him but he just had to try.

„Dad! Dad if you can hear me, you can fight! You can end this! Sam and I could use a little bit help over here. Dad come on; don't let that freaking demon control you! We need you! You need to stop this!"

It didn't worked. Demon-John was still demon-John.

Dean swallowed and looked to Sam. Sam nodded and with a big fighting scream they got out the guns and knifes they were wearing at their body and started their struggle to survive.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... First thing: THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC! No worries...<br>**

**Please tell me your thoughts!  
><strong>

**I planned to update this at the end of the week but I was so creative the last two hours and I just had to write something and now I cannot wait until you guys tell what you're thinking. So please, press the button! ;)  
><strong>

**I don't know when I am able to upload again because I'm going on holiday next week. I try to update on Sunday or Monday and I cannot promise anything. Maybe you have to wait 2-3 weeks until I have internet again. But I promise that I'll try!  
><strong>

**Bye, Jesssy  
><strong>


	12. Being alive

**I am back!**

**I am sorry it took me so long to upload this but I didn't have internet while I was on holiday in beautiful Ireland. :)**

**Again I want to thank you so much for your reviews and I am sorry that I didn't respond to them personally, I didn't really find the time to do so. But I appreciate every single one of them!**

**So please read, enjoy and review! :)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. Wish I did... Woah, then Sammy would have to suffer sooo much... ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- Being alive<strong>

* * *

><p>What's this?<p>

Where was he?

This couldn't be heaven. In heaven he would have had a warm and soft bed and some hot chicks right next to him.

This was hard and some kind of nasty... Damn, what was this for a kind of smell? Smells like something old... if his granny would still be living he she would have smelled like this he thought.

He tried to open his eyes but it was still dark wherever he was.

He blinked a few times and slowly he could make out some shades in the dark. His eyes were getting used to the darkness around him and he decided that he could risk standing up.

With gritted teeth and a big sigh he lifted himself up and crashed against the ceiling.

„Ouch. "

„The switch for the light is right next to you. One step to the right. "

Dean jumped in the air and crashed against the ceiling a second time.

„Castiel? What the...? "

„I think you should turn on the light otherwise you're going to fall over your brother. "

Dean was irritated. He didn't know what had happened. He didn't know where he was. And what was Castiel doing here? And where is...?

„Sam? "

He looking for the switch and quickly found it. Suddenly the room was brightened by a small light.

Dean looked around. He was basement. What was he doing in a basement? It was dirty and there were no windows so he wasn't really surprised about the bad air he had to breathe. Castiel was standing in front of door at the other side of the small room. Right next to Dean Sam was lying on the floor.

„Sammy. "

Dean kneeled down next to his little brother and touched his shoulder to wake him up.

Slowly Sam opened his eyes, looking just as irritated and shocked as Dean felt. Sam's eyes focused on Dean and his lips were moving without any sound.

Although Sam was the big one in lip reading Dean knew what his brother had said.

„_I don't know buddy. Come on, try to sit up. "_

He helped Sam sitting and then his brother saw Castiel who carefully watched them.

Dean stood next to his brother who still seemed a little bit out of it and looked at Castiel.

„_Now would you please tell us what the hell is going on here? "_

„Dean. "

„_No! Don't tell me this „I cannot tell you"shit! I want the truth. What is going on here? "_

„You're safe for the moment. "

„_Wow. That's everything you have to say? Well done Castiel. I am so proud of you. "_

„I don't understand this. "

Dean laughed out loud and looked to Sam.

„_Did you hear that? He doesn't understand. I think I'm pregnant. "_

_Dean come down. _

„_Come down, come down. I cannot hear it anymore. I want answers from you! "_He pointed his finger at Castiel. _„Right now."_

Castiel didn't seem to move one single muscle in his face he was just watching the two brothers.

„You died. "

Dean lifts his eyebrows and wanted to say something ironical but then he hesitated.

„Wait, did you say dead? Like really dead? Like dead corpse dead? "

„No. "

„So we weren't dead? "

„Yes you were. But I got you back. "

Dean shook his head. He didn't have a clue what was going on here.

Sam looked up at Dean and touched his leg.

_Calm down. Let me do the talking._

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed but didn't say anything.

_Tell us what happened. _

„You were killed in the battle. Both of you died but we need you to finish this task. You still have work to do and we need you. So we brought you two back to life. "

_You mean we were... really dead?_

„I didn't know that you human believe that there are different kinds of being dead. "

_There aren't- but... why don't we know something about what happened? I mean... I remember the fight but not the end of it._

„You're human. You're not supposed to know of those things. We deleted some parts of your memory so you don't remember being dead and what it was like. "

Dean couldn't hold himself back anymore.

„You played with our memories? Why? We died for you and for the task you gave us. And now were not even supposed to know what happened? "

„I can show you how you died. But the things that came after your death are not supposed to be known by any human being. "

„Why not? "

„Because it is something very special. It belongs to the people who may rest in peace and never come back. Not for you. At least not yet. "

„I don't..."

„Dean. "

Sam slowly stood up and looked into his brother's eyes.

_Stop it. He won't tell us._

Dean bit his lips and nodded still furious in the inside.

Sam turned to Castiel.

_Show us what happened._

Castiel went towards the two brothers and touched their temples.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean were still standing in front of the mausoleum next to them dead bodies of poor people who had been possessed by those damn demons.<p>

Sam's cut on his forehead was still bleeding and one could see that he was struggling to stay on his feet. Dean had a big cut on his left arm and a big wound on his head as well. In front of them many demons were standing and they all laughed at the look of the two men who was struggling to survive.

Behind them stood demon-John. He was the one who laughed the most.

Dean and Sam continued to fight, tried to get as many demons to hell as possible but then one demon pressed a knife against Dean's chest and Dean let out a loud cry and fell down on his knees.

Sam turned around and in this moment two demons took him and hold him so he couldn't move anymore.

„Dean! "

Dean looked at Sam and tried to say something but blood was falling out of his mouth. Dean heard a loud clap and then the demons went a few steps back except the ones who held Sammy.

Demon-John came towards them.

„Ah thank you boys. This was really funny. I fought pretty well but did you really think that you would have on single chance against us? We are the demons of Borolus. And the next night is going to be the biggest night of our history. I am sorry boys. But you won't see what will happen here because I'm gonna kill you. "He looked down to them with that mean smile on his face.

„I promised you something Dean. And I won't break my word. I told you that your daddy is going to kill your little annoying brother and you are going to watch. "

He slowly went to Sam and punched him right into his stomach. Sam sighed and Dean as well because no on is going to hurt his little brother! Especially not some freaking demon in their father's body!

He tried to move but his whole body got cold and he could hardly breathe anymore. He tried to get into eye contact with his brother because that was the only way he could help him right now.

Demon-John punched the hell out of Sam and pushed his head against the stone walls of the mausoleum. For some reason Sam remained conscious. He tried to avoid his father's eyes and focused on Dean's.

Then demon-John took a knife- it was John's knife- and held it in front of Sam's face.

„Look at me. Look at your daddy. He never loved you. He isn't really trying that hard now to defeat me. You're not worth that fight. Say goodbye Sammy. This will be your last day. "

With these words he stabbed Sam right where his heart was.

Sam let out one last sigh and fell down, eyes staring at the sky.

Dean couldn't cry. His baby brother was dead. He was killed by their father's body. Their father's hand had killed him. Dean remained calm. It wasn't like he could do so much anyway he knew he was going to die. He knew that he will be with Sammy again. And their mom... He shot one angry glance at demon-John who was smiling at him.

Dean didn't want to give him a feeling of success. He knew that his father was somewhere in there and he didn't want him to kill both of his sons. And he didn't want to wait any longer to go back to Sammy.

With his last strength he put the knife out of his chest and stabbed himself into the heart. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam were standing again in the basement, Castiel moved back to the spot where he was standing before, close to the door.<p>

The boys were both quiet, thinking about what they had experienced. They could remember what happened but they didn't know anything about heaven or hell or whatever just like Castiel had said.

Sam was the first one who said something.

_So... we really died? And you just... brought us back?_

Castiel nodded.

„Yes. You have work to do. "

_So you can bring the dead ones back to life? Anyone?_

Dean looked at his baby brother. He knew what Sam wanted to know. He could only imagine what this new information means to him.

„I cannot bring her back. "

_I didn't... How do you know?_

„I am an angel of the Lord. I know many things. Your girlfriend died and it is not meant to be for her to come back to earth. "

_But why? Why can we come back and she not? That's ridiculous! And what about mom? Why can't you bring her back to life as well?_

„Sam, this is way bigger than you can understand. We cannot just bring the dead back to life. "

_Then why can you do that with us? What makes us so much better than all the others we lost?_

Dean looked forth and back between both of them. Castiel was quiet like always but Sam was signing so fast that Dean could hardly follow what he signed. He knew that this wouldn't end well if he wouldn't stop this.

He put his hand on his brother's shoulder and looked him into the eyes.

„_Sammy, stop this."_

_What? Are you saying that you agree with him?_

"_Hey dude, I am not saying that I like that either but he has a point! And I don't think that this is the right time to discuss this. We just died and came back to life and there is a big chance that we're going to die within the next hours again without coming back so please let's just concentrate on what to do, at least for the moment, okay?"_

Sam looked into his brother's eyes. Dean could see sadness maybe even some desperation in them. Slowly Sam nodded. Dean knew that Sam didn't like that but what was he supposed to do? They couldn't deal with something like that right now. There will be other times when they can discuss that topic- hopefully.

Dean took a deep breath and turned again to Cass.

"_So Cass. Tell us what's going on here. What happened after… you know… after we died? And how long ago is it anyway?"_

"Just a little bit more than an hour. The demons wait for the right time, it has to be night until they can perform the ritual."

"But don't they need a human to perform this?"

"Yes."

"Well then where's the problem? They don't have one yet, right? And without one the ritual cannot work."

"They have a human. They have your father."

"Dad? So you mean dad isn't possessed anymore?"

"Yes. The demon left his body right after you died."

Damn it. Dean could only imagine how his father would feel right now. Practically he killed his own sons. At least he thought that he killed them. He knew that his father wasn't that much of a father who shows his love to his children. But Dean knew that somewhere inside John was caring about them more than many other fathers. And that was something very special but it made things even more difficult.

"_We need to get him and tell him the truth. I mean, we need to tell him that we're alive."_

"That's not possible at this moment. The demons have him and they won't let him go as long as they need him."

Dean sighed and tore his hair. Sam let out a desperate sigh as well.

In this moment Dean noticed that this was Sam's real first hunt. He nearly forgot that over the trouble they had in the last few days. Sammy did so well he didn't really notice that he was technically a newbie at this. Damn, it wasn't a miracle that he looked so desperate.

"_So what do you suggest we should do? Do we even have one single chance against them?"_

Castiel looked at him.

"Yes you do. Otherwise we wouldn't have brought you back to life. Did you find the book?"

Dean hesitated one moment. He had completely forgotten the book and he didn't even know where it was.

"Well we…"

_I have it._

Sam took the book from under his jacket and handed it to Cass.

_We couldn't open it. There must be some kind of spell or something like that on it._

Cass just nodded and put his hand on the book. He closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate very carefully. Suddenly a bright light came out of his hand and he murmured some words in a foreign language.

With a small click the book opened.

"This is a very old book. Elisabeth Burton had written down everything she knew but it wasn't safe enough to let it stay so unprotected. The angels knew that there will be demons who will try to free him and with this book there is no doubt that they will succeed. But this book is on our side and here is the spell Elisabeth Burton had used to banish Borolus."

"_Okay let's think about some possibilities. What happens if we really can do that? I mean, we use the spell, banish Borolus and kill the demons and then what? We come back in 30 years and to this all again?"_

"You have to be stronger this time. That's why we need both of you. Elisabeth Burton wasn't strong enough to kill him, the spell need a very deep bond between two or more persons. It is a very personal spell and it cannot be performed alone. You have to do it together then you might have a chance."

Dean laughed and turned to Sam.

"_Did you get that? We might get a chance if we work together. Doesn't that sound great?"_

Sam shook his head and chose to ignore his brother.

_The man from the hotel staff said that love is the key. Did he mean that the two of us had to perform that ritual because of the bound we share?_

"Yes, that's right."

Suddenly Cass looked up like he heard something.

"I have to go. Use the spell and work together."

And then he disappeared leaving a confused Sam and Dean behind in the basement.

After a few minutes of silence Sam started to sign something to Dean.

_Maybe we should take a look at where the demons are. If they're still in the garden than we can go into our room and call Bobby. I think we need help for this one and dad cannot help us right now._

Dean nodded.

"_Yeah you're right. Let's try to call Bobby. And this night we're gonna make demon-sushi."_

**TBC_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry that this chapter is rather short but I didn't want to let you guys wait that much longer! I really hope you liked it and please review! Your reviews are my fuel for writing more. :)<br>**

**Like always I apologize for all mistakes I did.  
><strong>

**The next chapter will be up next week and then we slowly come to the showdown... So please stay tuned!  
><strong>

**Bye, Jesss  
><strong>


	13. Powerful Sam

**Back again :)**

**Thanks again for your wonderful reviews! I'm always smiling when I read them. :)**

**Let's go on with chapter 13... (I cannot really believe this, 13 chapters! And I thought I couldn't make 5 before finishing this... :))**

**All mistakes are mine. Please forgive me! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - Powerful Sam<strong>

* * *

><p>„I just can't believe this! I mean, this guy cannot just let us die and then make us alive again! Damn I feel like a puppet. "<p>

Dean said things like that the whole way from the basement to their room. They knew that they had to be careful and watch out for the demons but the house was empty. One could hear a needle falling down. Well, at least Dean could.

Sam was quiet the whole way. Dean knew what was going on with him. It was always this way. Sam was quiet when he was very angry and then sometime the bomb is going to explode. Mostly in times when they really couldn't need it. Normally John was the reason why he was so angry but this time Dean knew that it was different. Sam was angry, yes. But he was also sad and the whole Jessica-story just came back to him in a way he didn't like at all.

Dean knew that he made self-talking right now but this whole angel thing was starting to annoy him.

When Dean opened the door to the room he stopped right in the door frame. Sam who didn't watch him but watching the very interesting floor fell into Deans back.

Dean wasn't prepared for this and fell forward into the room, his brother on him. This guy was just too big. Was that even aloud?

Before Dean could rescue himself from the gorilla on his back he heard someone talking.

„_Idiots. And you want to save the world? I guess it is lost by now. "_

Dean lifted his head and looked at Bobby who was standing in their room. What the hell was Bobby doing here? Sam just noticed Bobby as well and stood up and helped his brother as well.

_Bobby! What are you doing here?_

„_I should ask you that. I saw your dead bodies lying out there in the grass while the demons made some sort of party like they had already freed that bitch on the attic. Why are you alive? "_

Dean put his head to one side and then back to another, a light smile on his lips.

„_Oh well that easy to explain. Yes, we died. But no, we're not dead or zombies. An angel brought us back to life and that's why we are here still breathing and all that stuff. "_

Bobby raised his eyebrows.

„_Damn, if I hadn't seen your bodies over there I would think that you drank way too much this time. "_

„_Nope. Welcome to our life. "_

Sam sat down on his bed while Bobby stayed at the window, the curtains were closed. They couldn't afford to be noticed by the demons. Neither Dean or Sam nor Bobby.

„_Okay boys. Now tell me what happened since the last time we talked and how we're gonna do this. We don't have that much time left. "_

Dean started to explain everything that happened while Bobby listened carefully. Sometimes Sam patted his hand on the bed when he had to say something as well so they could notice him.

„_And now you know everything what's happened. And they way this all is gonna be tonight, I don't have a clue. "_

Bobby slowly nodded then he looked to Sam.

„_What do you know? "_

Sam lifted his shoulders.

_Well, Castiel said that we need to work together to defeat Borolus. Only persons with very special bonds can make the spell as strong as it has to be. And one of the staff members here said that love is the key._

„_Okay so you two have to do this. "_

„_Why cannot do it all the three of us? The more we are the bigger is our chance to survive. "_

„_No Dean you didn't listened. He said that they need to have a very special bond. I don't know any persons who share such a bond as you two do. "_

Sam looked at him with a confused look on his face.

_What_ _do you mean? _

„_Damn boys, sometimes you're really idiots. You care for each other more than any brothers I know. You spend so much time together and although you have been through a lot of shit which often was your fault, you hold together. If one of you is hurt, the other doesn't feel well as well. So it has to be you. "_

Dean looked at his brother. They were both silent thinking about what Bobby had just said.

Finally Bobby said something into the silent.

„_I mean I cannot help you with the spell but I can help to keep those stupid ass demons away for you. We're doing this together. "_

Sam smiled and nodded. That still didn't sound like a plan but it was better than nothing.

„_Okay we have to think how we're doing this. We need to get John out of there. "_

„_We can't. They are gonna watch him like the crown jewels. They need him to die to perform the ritual completely. We cannot wait until we use the spell; we need to be faster than them. "_

„_Do you know where you have to use the spell? "_

_Outside at the mausoleum we guess._

„_That's great. Damn. You two have to get there without getting noticed by the demons. When you do there you need to have all the stuff for it with you, there is no going back. I'll hide somewhere near the house and when I see that you're in trouble I'm gonna distract them. "_

„_Okay and even if we can do that, and the spell will work, the demons won't just disappear. They will be angry and then they really want to kill us. "_

„_I don't think so. As I told you before it is very strange that so many demons are willing to help a simple human. I think the one you told me about, the one who was possessing John, is the one in charge here. If we can kill him then maybe the others will leave. "_

_Don't you think that that's a lot of maybe?_

„_We don't have another choice. We don't have the time to study the history and the position from every single demon out there! We need to trust our instincts with this one. "_

„_How do we kill him? "_

„_The way we kill demons all the time?"_

„_He's strong. And the other demons are like his bodyguards. We won't come near him. "_

_I bet he keeps dad at his side. He is important for him. We have to tell dad somehow that he needs to kill the demon when we're ready._

„_Look boy I could catch a glimpse at your father and... I don't think that he's in the mood to do something like that right now. "_

„_What do you mean? "_

„_Damn, he's a mess. He actually killed his own sons. At least that's what he's thinking. How would you feel? That doesn't fit to John but it looked form here like he has given up, like there's no hope left. "_

Dean sighed and sat down on the bed.

„_So we don't have any chance to really end this? "_

„_We have a chance. But maybe we have to leave the normal ways, the ways we know. Maybe it is time to use something that neither I nor your father want to use but I don't know another way."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Sam."_

Sam looked into Bobby's eyes and waited for him. There has to be something that Bobby wants him to do.

"_It is your task to talk to John. Dean and I are going to sneak to the mausoleum and prepare to perform the ritual. You tell John and then you take my place so I can keep your backs."_

_And how am I supposed to tell him? I cannot sneak around all those demons to go to him and just for the record, I cannot really communicate that well with him, remember? He cannot speak sign language and I cannot speak so there's no way your plan could work!_

"_Of course it can work. There are some things that your father didn't tell you. He told me but he let me swear not to tell one of you guys."_

"_Bobby you're starting to scare me. What are you talking about?"_

Bobby took a deep breath and swallowed.

"_There's something special about you boy. The yellow eyed demon didn't just pick you because there was no one better around. He wanted you. You already know that he gave you his blood to drink but did you experience some strange things about you lately?"_

Sam's eyes were wide and he shared a confused look with Dean.

_Well there was this crazy thing with that demon in here…_

"_You were able to do something that a normal human can't do, right? Like something supernatural?"_

_He kept Dean and me from moving while he held dad and Kathy hostages. I… I became so angry and then suddenly I was able to move. I … I stood up and yelled at him and then he left._

Bobby nodded.

"_That's what I thought. You know that you were always a very special kid, right? Dean told me that sometimes you know the feeling of people who are around you. As a little child you had those dreams… you still have them sometimes, you told me yourself. This is all because of the demon."_

_So there's something not right about me. I'm a freak. Dad knew and he never told me. He knew that I was a freak that's why he always treated me like that._

"_Sam stop, this isn't what I wanted to tell you. He didn't tell you or Dean to protect you. He wanted to find out more about it, what it means and what kind of consequences it could have for you. Sam listen, John and I will explain everything to you, I promise. But right now we need to focus about the demons out there and how you can talk to John."_

_You cannot just expect that you tell me such a bomb and then…_

"_I know this is very much that I expect from you. Believe me I never wanted you to know that way. I wanted your father to tell you, this wasn't my task. But there's no other way right now, we need to do this. Please Sam, you're strong, I know that you can do it."_

Sam looked Bobby into the eyes. Slowly he nodded.

"_That's my boy."_ He turned to Dean.

"Dean, get outside and get all the things we need from you car and my pick up." He handed him his keys. "Remember, nobody can see you, okay?"

Dean stared at Bobby. He was just as shocked as Sam but deep inside of him some things were starting to make sense right now. He slowly nodded and went out of the room to get all their things.

Sam was still sitting on the bed and tried to get along with all the things he had just heard.

Bobby sat down next to him.

_I don't know what to think Bobby. I don't understand this. How am I supposed to talk to dad if I didn't even know that I can do things like that? I don't know what to do._

"_Calm down boy. I know this is hard for you. But you're the only one who can do so. Dean and I need your help. Your father needs your help. He is broken right now Sam because he thinks that he lost the last things that remained in his life, his beloved sons. He loves you Sam and he never wanted anything to hurt you and your brother. He did more to safe you two than you can imagine. Now it is your time to save him. You can do this, I know it."_

Slowly Sam started to get back some of his confidence.

_Okay, thanks Bobby. You're right; we need to focus on our task here. How do I talk to him?_

"_What did you feel the last time when you did something with your power?"_

_I… I was angry. He treated my family bad and I just wanted to stop him._

"_So you're feelings are the key. Calm down Sam; try to listen inside of you. I know this sounds ridiculous but it is important. What are you feeling right now?"_

_Well, I'm… I'm still a little bit irritated. But… mostly I want to stop those demons out there. I want to take revenge for all the innocent people who had to die because of this. I want this bastard out there to die._

"_That's good, that's right. You're angry, that's really good. Now close your eyes and try to focus on your dad. Try to imagine him sitting out there without any hope at all."_

_Ehm… Bobby. You forgot something._

"_What?"_

_If I close my eyes I cannot see what you're signing any more._

"_Damn, I totally forgot. Do you think you can do that without ignoring me?"_

_I don't know…_

Bobby closed his eyes and sighed.

Sam touched his leg.

_I know who can help us._

"_Who?"_

Sam swallowed and opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally saying:"Castiel." In the voice that is totally Sam. One could understand the name but also one could clearly hear that the person who said that was deaf and had never heard his own voice.

Before Bobby could ask what he meant, Castiel stood in the middle of the room.

"You called me."

Bobby had his mouth open and watched the angel who was standing right in front of him.

_I need your help. We..._

"I know. I heard everything you were talking about."

_Do you think that I can do it? That I can reach dad and talk to him in a... you know spiritual way?_

"You're powers are dangerous. Not even the angels know what's going on with them and where those will lead you. But they are powerful. If you had more control over them there would be no doubt that you can do it but you don't have that much control about them."

_So I cannot do it?_ Sam's heart sank.

"I'm not saying that. You just need a little bit help."

Castiel kneeled down in front of Sam and touched his head.

"Close your eyes and try to forget everything else. Just listen to my voice and calm down."

Bobby didn't know what was going on. He wanted to say something but suddenly a hand laid down on his should. It was Dean and he slowly shook his head. Telling him to leave them alone for one moment.

* * *

><p>Dean felt something in his heart broke. He always tried to protect Sammy. There was something different about him, small things. They almost seemed normal. Sam had suffered a lot as a child. His mother died right in front of him, he became deaf and he lived together with two hunters. He experiences all sorts of supernatural things already in his childhood. It was totally normal that he had some strange nightmares, right? Dean always thought that way. He tried not to think about the fact that Sammy dreamed about people he had never seen before.<p>

Now as he saw Sam sitting on the bed with his eyes closed and an angel kneeling right in front of him he felt like he failed. On one hand he always tried to protect Sammy but on the other hand he always wanted him to go hunting with him. Those last days, or maybe even weeks seemed so perfect except of the whole mess with this hotel. They were separated for such a long time, they haven't really talked in those years but somehow it felt like they had always been together. Sam did so great as a hunter and they still knew what the other one wanted to say. Dean didn't know what was right anymore. His baby brother was something special, had something different inside of him. And Dean hadn't really notice it, didn't care about him. Maybe he should have left Sam in Stanford…

Dean shook his head. That's nonsense, we're a good team and Sammy is still Sammy, there's nothing different about him. We just need to survive this night and then we can think about what's going to happen next. He looked back at his brother.

Sam looked totally relaxed while Castile had his hand still on his head and murmured some words in a language that neither Dean nor Bobby could understand.

There was something going on between them none of them could understand but somehow both of them knew that this was a thing that they shouldn't disturb.

* * *

><p>Slowly Sam felt like leaving the room. Castiel's voice inside his head was getting quiet and he felt so free like he could do everything he wants. He opened his eyes and found himself in the garden. In front of him were the demons. They were laughing. On his right his father sat, his head pointed towards the ground and he didn't move. Sam went to his father; the stupid ass bastard was standing next to him and talked to another demon. Sam knew that he couldn't see or hear him so he stopped right before his father and knelt down.<p>

If this had worked like Castiel had said his father should be able to see him. Even more important, Sam should be able to talk with him and to hear him.

He looked at his father. There were bruises all over his face and he looked totally exhausted. Sam's heart sank, he didn't think that his father would be able to fight for them but he had to try, it was their only chance.

"Dad."

Sam was a little bit surprised. He heard his own voice. He had just talked without any problems. He knew how to spell the word, how to pronounce it. But his father didn't react.

"Dad."

Still no answer.

"Dad, look at me. It's me, Sam."

Slowly John lifted his head and looked Sam into the eyes without saying anything.

"Dad? Can you hear me?"

"Are you a ghost?"

Sam looked to the demon. He didn't seem to notice his father speaking. Sam seemed to be stronger than Castiel thought, he had said, that this could be a problem.

He turned back to his father.

"I'm not a ghost, dad. I'm alive."

"You cannot be alive." John's voice sounded so tired and he looked like he would pass out any minute. "My son is dead."

"I am not. I'm alive, dad. Dean is alive as well. You have to believe me."

John let out a small smile.

"You're trying to fool me. My sons are dead. And even if you wanted me to believe you, my son is deaf and cannot speak."

Sam swallowed.

"I can dad. Castiel helped me. The other cannot see me but I am alive, I promise."

"Leave me alone."

"You know all the times you left me behind when you and Dean went to a hunt? I was so angry because you didn't take me with me and I tried to yell at you and then you became angry as well. You thought I hated you but that's not right. I wanted to come with you because I was worried about you! I wanted to help. There's nothing worse than sitting at home waiting and not knowing whether you're alive or not. I didn't want to come with you just because I wanted you to prove that I can do it, well, I wanted but I wanted to come with you so I can look out for you. I promise you dad, it's me."

Finally John smiled. It wasn't a mean smile like the one he had seen on his father's face before, this one was friendly and he seemed to be- happy.

"Sam. I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you and your brother. You didn't deserve to die."

"Dad, I swear to you, I am not dead."

"You were always such a smart boy. You didn't deserve to suffer like that. I didn't treat you right, I know that. But I just wanted to protect you. I thought you suffered enough. You poor boy. You never really knew your mother and you have never heard music or the birds singing in summer. I should have protected you more. I failed. It is so good to hear your voice."

"Dad, you protect me and Dean. You were always there and you did what you had to do. Now please dad, please believe me that I am real and not dead."

"If you were alive you wouldn't be talking."

"You remember what you told Bobby? About me being more different than just being deaf? This is me, dad. This is my power. Castiel helped me to use it so I can talk to you. Everything here is real."

"That cannot be. I must be dead."

"Dad listen to me. If you were really dead, and Dean and me as well, wouldn't Dean and mom be here with you?"

Sam put his hands at his father's cheeks.

"I. Am. Alive."

Finally John seemed to understand him. His eyes became big and tears were falling down on Sam's hands.

"You're…? Really?"

"Yes dad. I am here."

John cried and laughed at the same time.  
>"I swear Sammy; I didn't mean to be so mean to you. I love you and you didn't deserve it."<p>

"I know dad. Let's talk about this later. We don't have time for that now."

Suddenly John seemed to remember where they were.

"So the other cannot see you?"

"No they can't. It's like… a projection, you know?"

"It is lost Sam. They gonna free him and then everything will be over."

"We have a plan dad. Dean and I are going to sneak to the mausoleum and perform the ritual to destroy Borolus for once and all. Bobby is here, he will take our backs. But we cannot kill that stupid bastard over there. He is too well protected and he will stay with you. We need your help."

"You want me to kill him."

"Yes. But you have to act like before, like you're broken. They won't watch you so carefully this way. You have to surprise him; otherwise you don't have a chance."

Suddenly Sam felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Sam, you're… you're bleeding."

Sam pointed his hand to his nose and looked at it, it was full of blood.

"I have to go now, dad. Please remember what I told you. We need your help otherwise we won't be able to do this. Kill him in the right moment."

He felt like he was being pulled backwards, away from his father. His voice seemed to be far away and he couldn't really make out his father's words anymore.

* * *

><p>Dean and Bobby were still standing in the room. Sam seemed to be gone, his body was still there but he didn't move at all. Castiel's hand was still on his head and he looked concerned.<p>

"What's happening? What's wrong? Something's wrong, I can see that. Tell me!"

"He shouldn't be gone that long. He doesn't have the strength for that."

"Then you should get him here right now!"

"You're not helping Dean. It is your brother's turn to return, not mine."

Suddenly Sam let out a loud gasp and he fell backwards onto the bed.

"Sammy!"

Dean ran towards the bed and immediately noticed the blood from Sam's nose.

"What the hell happened?" He sat down next to his brother and took his head into his lap.

"It was too much for him. His powers aren't that strong yet."

"And what does it mean? Is he going to be okay?"

"He should be. My task is done. I need to go back. Do your work tonight, perform the ritual with love and destroy Borolus. This is all you need to do."

Then Castiel was gone.

"You stupid son of a bitch! You cannot just leave us here!"

"Dean. Calm down, he's gone."

Dean tried to calm down. He could let out his anger when he'll kill those demons but right now he needed to take care of his brother.

"Could you please get us a wet towel?" He asked Bobby without looking at him.

A minute later Bobby came back and Dean cleaned Sam's face.

"Shht… everything's all right. I'm here with you. You're alright."

* * *

><p>Sam didn't wake up for another four hours. It was getting dark out there and Bobby could see a fire in the garden. The demons prepared themselves for the ritual they didn't have time.<p>

Dean was still sitting on the bed with his brother's head in his lap, slowly patting his hair.

"Dean, we need to go. We cannot wait any longer."

"We cannot leave him here all alone by himself."

"We don't have a choice."

"I need Sammy to do this, Bobby!"

Dean was at the end of his power. He just wanted his brother back.

"We need to try at least you idiot."

Dean knew that Bobby was right.

"Can you give us a minute please?"

"Sure, I'll get our things."

Dean looked at his brother's pale face.

"Hey little brother. You're really a pain in the ass you know that? We're supposed to do this together, dude! You cannot just leave me alone. Please wake up. Your nap is over now, you hear me?"

Dean shook his brother lightly but there was still no reaction from him. He swallowed.

"Okay Sammy. I need to go. I have to try." He kissed Sam's forehead and carefully lift his head from his lap to the bed.

He took his stuff and went to the door when he heard a weak noise coming from the bed.

He turned around to see Sammy watching him with tired eyes.

"Dean."

"Sammy."

Dean laughed and went to the bed to hug his little brother.

"Oh Sammy, for one moment I thought I lost you again!"

Sam turned away from his hug.

_I cannot hear you._

Dean hesitated.

"_What do you mean?"_

_I could hear dad and I could talk to him. Talking with my real voice not with my hands. Now it's silent again._

Dean felt sorry for his little brother. He was always okay with the fact that he was deaf but it had to be damn hard to hear a voice just to be left in silence again.

"_I know buddy. I know."_

_He's on our side._

"_Who?"_

Sam rolled his eyes and looked a little bit more like normal-Sam and not that much like depression-Sam.

_Dad. It worked. He's going to help us._

"_Really? Damn Sammy, I have to admit that you're really awesome."_

Sam laughed.

_Now come on, we have to banish and destroy a ghost. Are you coming?_

Dean laughed as well.

"_You know me; I'll never miss a good party."_

**TBC_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading and staying with this story, it really means a lot to me! You would make me so happy if you could review this, I'm also okay with a simple smiley, just so I know that you liked this. :)<br>**

**We're slowly coming to an end of this story. I think there will be two more chapter, maybe three. We will see. :)  
><strong>

**So please, press the small button :D  
><strong>


	14. Showdown

**So this is it, the chapter you all have been waiting for.**

**Let's get this thing rolling! Read and enjoy.**

**And thank you soooo much for all your reviews! I loved every single one of them. Thank you!  
><strong>

**All mistakes are mine. Sorry for them!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural... wish I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14- Showdown<strong>

* * *

><p>It was getting dark outside. The twilight came and the trees were throwing huge shades. The wind moved the leaves on the trees; a paper was flying through the air. In the sky the grey clouds announced the rain which was definitely coming. A few drops fell down on the black looking pond near the forest. A rabbit was jumping over the field, trying to get safety before the storm began.<p>

Linda Perman looked out of her window, in the afternoon the weather had been fine, it wasn't a perfect summer day but it wasn't that bad. The weather station didn't say anything about a storm coming; it should be a clear and dry night. She turned her back to the window and decided to read something because as good as she knew her television she knew that the signal will disappear in a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Kurt Anderson tried to catch his bag where he had his shopping things from the grocery in. He was too late, when he tried to get his keys out of his trousers the bag fell down and the food and all the other things fell down. He cursed something and knelt down to get his things together again. Right in that moment a wind gust came and all of his groceries were flying over the parking space. Mister Anderson got up and looked to the sky. It was nearly dark, although it was way too early. One look at the clouds told him that a storm was coming.<p>

* * *

><p>People all over the town noticed that a storm was coming but only a few really knew that this was more than a storm. It was something that could kill them all. Their fate depended on the work of 4 men. Hunters, who know the world in a different way than most other people. Hunters, who risk their lives almost every single day to safe other people. Hunters, who didn't have much, travelling through the country, with no love and much loss. Hunters, who didn't get any reward because no one knew what they were doing all the time. They had to lie, they had to betray. Some people could think of them as bad persons. But the truth is that they are willing to give their lives for other people they don't even know. In that moment four hunters were in that town where the destiny of many people will be decided this night.<p>

* * *

><p>John Winchester was sitting outside next to the demons, being held hostage. He knew that they wanted to sacrifice him; he knew that he had seen terrible things in the last few hours. For a few hours he thought that he killed his own sons. They were all he had left after Mary died and he though he killed them. John knew that the whole plan depends on him playing the role of a desperate father and the right timing. He was ready for it. He would let that stupid demon bastard suffer for letting his body kill his sons. It didn't matter that they were alive by now; it was about the main principle.<p>

* * *

><p>Bobby Singer was sitting in the cabin room of the hotel, looking at the photographs and drawings on the wall. He looked at Elisabeth Burton and saw how lost she looked in the family photo. Bobby thought about his own life. The family he never had again after he lost his beloved one. He thought about the two people who were the closest to a family for him. And he was ready to do whatever it needed to protect them. He had decided that they should wait a little bit more. He noticed that the demons were getting really excited, maybe they would make a mistake when their in that mood. So he wanted the excitement for them grow a little bit more.<p>

* * *

><p>Right before a big fight most people want to be alone. To think about their lives and whether they had done everything right. They thought about their beloved ones, about the ones they lost and about things they nearly forgot over the years. It was a time to come down, to get together all the strength they could get to survive the next hours.<p>

Dean and Sam Winchester didn't want to be alone. They were a team and although they had their little fights from time to time they wanted to be together while waiting for the storm to begin. They were sitting in their hotel room, both in Sam's bed and were silent. They didn't have to talk to understand what the other one was thinking. They knew each other so well that they knew how the other felt. Although they had been separated for two years they still knew each other better than most other brothers.

They weren't that nervous as before the last fight with the demons. They already died and they knew that they could die again and maybe this time the angels won't save both of them.

Dean stood up and grabbed in bag which was lying on the floor. He searched for a few minutes and finally he got out two big candy bars. With a big smile in his face he went back to his brother and sat down and handed him the candy bar.

„_Here dude. Never do a big fight without eating something really unhealthy. That's bad luck. So eat this. "_

Sam smiled at him and took the candy bar.

_Well, if that is true than you have a lot of big fights in your life._

„_What's that's supposed to mean? "_ Dean's mouth was full of candy bar and Sam couldn't understand one word he said. He didn't want to look so carefully at Dean's lips because the candy bar seemed too big for his brother's mouth.

He lifted his eyebrows.

_Could you please sign that again? I was distracted by the candy bar in your mouth._

Dean sighed and swallowed the biggest part of the candy bar down his throat.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_What, the candy bar coming out of your mouth?_

Dean slapped Sam's head.

_Idiot. I wanted to know why you said that before you know about big fights all the time._

_You really don't know? You're eating unhealthy stuff all the time! It wouldn't kill you to eat a salad from time to time, you know. _

_Why should I do that? Those things you're eating all the time taste like shit! This is way better. And furthermore I look handsome enough; I don't have to eat rabbit food all the time._

_You don't have to eat salad just because you're gaining too much weight._

„_What? Are you saying I'm too fat? "_

Sam rolled his eyes.

„Dean. " _I didn't say that. I just wanted you to know that it isn't bad doing so._

„_You know what little brother? Healthy food and Dean Winchester don't belong together, okay? I am in a very happy relationship with candy bars and burger and I really don't want a divorce. So please shut up and eat. "_

Sam laughed, damn, he loved his big brother.

They both got quiet. Sam ate his chocolate candy bar without much hunger and Dean thought about the time with his brother. Then something came back into his mind he had already forgotten.

„Sammy? "

Sam didn't react because he had his eyes closed and couldn't hear Dean.

Dean touched his brother's arm to look at him.

Sam opened his eyes and watched his brother waiting for what he was gonna say.

„_I... I wanted to ask you something. "_

Sam raised his eyebrows and waited. When nothing came he said: "Dean. Say. "

Dean looked up to his brother. He nearly didn't understand the last thing his brother said but he knew what it meant.

„_Hey buddy, that was great! You seem to talk lot these days. How did you do that? "_

Sam lifted his shoulders.

_I practiced when you were under the shower or so. I looked at the movements and I tried to do the same as you. Did you understand?_

„_Yeah I did! We have to work a little bit more on your pronunciations but all in all that was very good. So why did you practice? He never really seemed like talking. You know, talking with your voice. "_

_I... I wanted to be able to talk to dad._

Dean looked at his brother. He still didn't know what to think of the relationship between his dad and his brother. He knew that although they acted pretty friendly the last days he knew that the fighting between them wasn't over yet.

„_Maybe, if he cares... maybe he'll start to learn sign language. "_

_You know dad. He wouldn't ever do that. You remember what he said when we both learned it? He said that it isn't a real language. That those are just some movement with hands which get other people a terrible headache and make them aggressive. He won't ever learn it. So if I want to talk to him I have to learn to speak._

„_But Sammy that is your language. You are most comfortable if you talk to somebody who can sign as well. This is a huge part of who you are. "_

_I know but... I want to be able to talk to him... you know... without you being there translating for us._

„_You know what? We should just talk to him. If he had really changed his mind about you I am sure that he will try. Don't get me wrong I don't have a problem with you learning to use your voice more but I don't want you to think that he doesn't accept that part of you. If he really changed his mind then he won't mind about him. Then he will try to get to know that part. Let's talk to him. Afterwards you can still practice more. And I'll promise that I will help you. "_

Sam had a sad smile on his face.

So _what did you want to ask me?_

Dean sighed. He didn't know how Sam would react to his question.

„_I... I found something in your back a few days ago._ "

Sam hesitated. _You were at my back?_

„_No! I mean yes, but I didn't do it on purpose, it was just... I don't even know anymore but it was not what you're thinking, I wouldn't do that! "_

Sam nodded.

_I know. Sorry._

„_No worries. I found a pair of hearing aids and I wondered what they were for and why you didn't tell me that you have them? And why aren't you using them? "_

Sam looked down and bit on his bottom lip. Dean waited for him to say something; he didn't want to push his little brother.

Finally Sam started to sign.

_It was Jess' idea. She asked me whether I had tried some hearing aids because she had read that they could be very useful for many deaf people in one on one conversation or to get along better in cities or so. She was so optimistic about it that I promised her to get an appointment to get my ears checked and to get to know whether they would be an opportunity for me._

Dean carefully watched his brother while he was signing. He could remember very well how much Sam hated the appointments in the time when John got him to every single doctor he could find. When Sam had become 7 the appointment stopped.

_It was a little bit different like the ones I had as a kid. She had an idea what was the reason for my deafness and she told me what it was but I didn't really cared. She wanted to make more tests, expensive tests to be a hundred percent sure about tit but I refused. I don't need to know why I am deaf, I know that I am and that's enough. Then she tried to get my some hearing aids. They were expensive as hell but I had promised it so I bought them. A few weeks later she called me and said that they arrived and that I should come to her to test them. I was nervous and Jess was exited, she came with me. The doctor told me that I should hear a ringing or a bumping. I thought that was totally insane of her, I mean how could I know whether I heard a ringing or so? I don't even know how it sounds like! I took them and then she turned them on and I felt like my head was gonna explode. There was... so much noise and... I think I was screaming because it was so loud! She turned it off and said that it is normal for people who had been deaf for their whole life. She said something like the endless silence is broken or so. She tried another time and it wasn't any better. I could see the disappointment in Jess' eyes and I didn't want to disappoint her so I just kept my mouth shut and pretended like the pain wasn't that bad anymore. So I used them, mostly when we were going out. At home I only used them when we had visitors and never when Jess wasn't there. One time I feel asleep after we came back from a party and I forgot to take them out. I... I had a dream that night. Somebody talked to me. He told me how... how he killed mom and so many other women. I tried to wake up but I was like a prisoner in my own dream. And it wasn't a dream. I think it was the yellow eyed demon._

Sam didn't stop to see Dean's reaction; he continued to tell his story.

_Finally I woke up, Jess was kneeling right beside me and she took out my hearing aids with a sad smile. She knew that I was in terrible pain when I was wearing them, but she didn't want to say anything because she didn't want to hurt my pride. I haven't used them since that._

Dean nodded slowly. He was shocked that Sam had heard the yellow eyes demon talking to him but this wasn't the right time to discuss that.

„_Did you hear anything with them? "_

Sam lifted his shoulders.

_I don't really know. There... there was something but I cannot define it because I don't know how everything's supposed to sound, you know? So I have no idea. There was... something. But it wasn't nice, it- it hurt and it was so confusing and distracting. I didn't like it. _

„_Why did you take them with you? "_

_I throw them into my bag that day and it was that bag that I had with me the night when... you know what I mean._

„_Yeah, I know. Do you want to try again some time? "_

Sam hesitated.

_I don't think so. I mean I think they could be pretty helpful if you get used to them and special training and so on, but... I don't think they're really working for me. I prefer the silence and not the explosion in my head. I'm good the way I am._

„Argh, how cute. "Dean smiled at him then he got serious again. _„But hey buddy, you know you can talk to me about everything, okay? I want to know those things; I want to be a part of your life. "_

_I thought you hate chick flick moments._

„_I do! More than anything except of stupid bad ass demons. Why? "_

_Because that was nearly such a moment._

„_Hey it wasn't! You're getting so emotional, I'm cool like always. "_

Sam smiled.

_You're right. You're cool. Thank you for accepting me for who I am and how I behave sometimes._

„_Hey dude. You're my brother. I was born to look out for you little pain on the ass. "_

They both started laughing out loud and they both didn't notice that Bobby was standing in their room.

Sam was the first who noticed Bobby watching them. He patted Dean's shoulder and pointed towards him.

„Bobby! How long have you been standing there? "

„_Long enough to ask myself whether you two are really that good as hunter as I thought you were."_

„_We were busy. "_

„_Yeah yeah. That's what they're all saying. What would you have done if I was a demon? "_

_We knew that it was you Bobby. _

„Yes, Bobby. We knew it was you. "

The boys looked with puppy dog eyes at the old man. Even Dean tried to get his best look but he wasn't very successful. Nevertheless it seemed to work.

„_Idjiots. Come on, it is time. Get your weapons and that book. I am going through the front door, hiding between the trees. You go through the kitchen door, then through the small forest there and come back from behind the garden so you are behind the mausoleum. The demons are all concentrated on the building; they won't notice you sneaking in form behind them. "_

„Okay let's go. "

Dean and Sam grabbed their guns and then the three men stood next to each other.

„_You can do it boys. Just do your work and please, don't get yourself into something bad for once, okay? "_

„_We never! This is our first hunt together so why are you thinking...? "_

„_Because I know you two and I have the feeling that if we gonna survive this I'll have to get you out of your problems more than once. "_

_That's not fair, we..._

„_Okay enough boys. Let's get ready don't let yourself be killed. I'm gonna watch you bag and try to get John to notice me. "_

They hugged each other and Bobby left the room to get into the garden.

* * *

><p>„Okay. Let's do this. "<p>

Dean and Sam were going down the stairs and then to the kitchen. Everything was silent and the kitchen seemed to be way to empty. It was a strange feeling standing there without nobody standing there cooking. They headed to the small door at the end of the room and ran the short distance to the forest.

It had been Sam's idea to use this way because this way they didn't risk the demons to see them. In the forest they could hide pretty well and could also catch a glimpse at the demons form time to time.

They were walking in silence, for one part to concentrate on the spell and on the other hand because it would be a little bit difficult to sign in this twilight in a forest while they weren't walking next to each other. After five minutes they reached the end of the garden. From there they couldn't see the demons, there was just a short distance and they would be at the mausoleum.

Dean looked at his younger brother_. „You're ready? "_

_Now or never._

* * *

><p>They both ran as fast as they could to the mausoleum. They were lucky that there weren't any leaves on the grass; it would have been hard for Sam to run quietly that way.<p>

They reached the mausoleum without any complication. Dean could hear the super demons ass speak something in a foreign language and pointed with his finger to his lips to let Sam know that they need to be quiet. This was one of the biggest dangers in the plan. Sam knew that he had to be quiet but how should he know whether he was quiet or not? But both Bobby and Dean knew that there was no way they could or would leave Sam behind. He was part of this hunt just like them. They had talked about it while Sam was in the shower and they both came to the conclusion that they trusted Sam's abilities. And he had to learn to get a feeling for those things.

Dean knew that his brother was a good hunter but he was a little bit scared for him. He didn't want anything to happen at him, he had watched his brother die once, and he wasn't ready to watch him die again. Nobody is allowed to do any harm to his brother.

He knew that Sam was still week from his little spiritual trip to their father. He tried not to let anyone notice but Dean knew his brother better than any other person. Sam had eaten and drank a little bit after he woke up and quickly went under the shower but in moment when he felt safe, he looked totally exhausted.

Dean knew that his brother didn't want to talk about that, so he decided to shut up about it and hope for the best.

He slowly went to the side to catch a glimpse at the demons while Sam was preparing the ritual. They were lucky that they didn't need so many things for this; Bobby had all of them in his truck.

The demons were standing in a circle around a huge fire. They were murmuring something and Dean knew that they need to hurry. If Borolus was free they wouldn't have a chance against them. His father was sitting in the circle; his hands were bound behind his back. Dean knew that that wasn't a problem; he knew his dad could free himself even better than Dean could. He looked exhausted and sad but even from the distance Dean could see a fire in his eyes and he knew that John was still on their side, waiting for the right moment. He looked at where Bobby stood, he couldn't see him but he knew that he was there, watching every single movement of the demons. Until now everything went just like they had planned it.

He turned back to his brother. Sam was nearly ready with the preparations. Dean looked back at the demons, something had changes. The flames were blue by now and he could see something like a human form in the fire. The demon turned to John.

„Shit! " He went back to Sam.

„_We don't have time, they're calling him now, we need to hurry. "_

Bobby had found out that they had to sacrifice the human in that moment when the figure of Borolus' ghost was visible in the flames. This was that moment. John could only kill the demon when they were already doing the spell, otherwise he wouldn't have a chance against all those demons.

Dean took the book and held Sam's hand. They didn't really know whether it would work this way but it was their only chance.

Dean started to recite the Latin words and Sam read them. Of course he couldn't read them out loud; they just hoped that this would be enough.

But after a few lines Dean knew that it wasn't enough. The talking he could hear from the demons was still the same and he could hear the enthusiasm in the bad ass demons' voice.

„_It isn't working. Damn, what are we supposed to do? "_Dean went with his hands through his hair.

Sam bit his lip and thought. He didn't want this to end bad for all of them just because he couldn't recite Latin. He closed his eyes and tried to use some of his supernatural power. Although he still didn't understand any of it, he had an idea how to use it. He concentrated on the pictures he had seen, on the diary and on the things he had heard from her. He was exhausted and he wanted to sleep, but there was no time for this.

Suddenly he felt a wind around his skin and he slowly opened his eyes. In front of him the ghost of Elisabeth Burton was standing. Dean gasped and asked what the hell was happening but there was no time for any explanations. Elisabeth looked at Sam and out of nowhere she flew right against Sam and disappeared. Sam looked confused and like he was about to choke but then he calmed down and looked at Dean.

„Come on. Let's get that stupid ass back to hell. "

For a moment Dean stared at his brother. He had talked. His voice was just as clear as every other voice. He didn't sound like he was deaf, he sounded... normal. The brother Dean wanted nothing more than to talk to him but the professional side of him knew that they had to hurry. He stood next to Sam and together they recite the Latin spell. Right after the first word he knew that it was working.

* * *

><p>John sat in front of the fire, his eyes already burning from the heat. He knew that he had to watch out for any sign of his boys. He needed to know when he could try to attack that stupid demon. If he would do it too early the other will hold him back and everything will be over. He needed to catch that moment when the demons were distracted by Borolus appearance. In the moment when they will notice that something's going wrong, he needed to attack that monster.<p>

He tried to search for his boys but he couldn't see them but he knew that they were there. Although he was still a little bit irritated about the talk he had with Sam he couldn't wait to see his boys. There were so many things they needed to do. Things, he needed to do with Sam.

The demons started the ritual and John became nervous. The boys needed to act now otherwise it would be too late. He could see a figure forming in the flames and the enthusiasm on the demons' faces. With a huge grin bad ass demon turned to John, a sharp looking knife in his hand.

„Now it is time to die John Winchester. You weren't enough. You killed your own flesh and blood and now there is no one left on this world that will miss you. You will go to hell and you'll be alone. There's nobody left. You can be proud that you are part of such an important event. At least this way your life has some kind of sense. "

John just looked the demon in the eyes. Right in the moment when the demon raised his arm to stab John a loud cry came from the flames. The demon looked to the flames and in that moment John freed his hands and grabbed the knife. He stabbed the demon in his stomach. Around him the other demons were screaming and he could see some of them running away. The flames were in a deep red by now, the figure still visible. He allowed himself to look closer at it. He could see a man, his shades weren't very clear but one could see that it was a human. He was screaming while the flames were all around him. The person was fighting, his shades became more visible and then they disappeared again. John knew that his sons were struggling, too. In that moment somebody held onto his foot and he fell down. The demon wasn't dead; he was still very much alive although he was hurt. The demon was furious.

„You won't get along with this, Winchester! Not after all those years! "

John was shocked for one single moment and then he began to fight. The demon was still very strong, the anger made him even stronger. The knife was right in front of his face and John feared that this would be the last thing he would see. But then demon let out a loud gasp and fell onto John. Behind him Bobby was standing, looking at John.

„Come on, we don't have time to lay down lazy. Help me send back some demons back to hell. "He gave John a hand and he managed to stand up. There were still demons around, but now they were screaming, too. John and Bobby went after them; they wanted to kill as many as they could.

The figure in the fire was still fighting and John prayed for the first time in many years that his sons will have the strength to defeat him and that they're all gonna survive this evening.

Suddenly something inside the fire seemed to explode and the figure was gone. John and Bobby stopped killing the last demons and let them run away. The fire was at a normal height right now, it didn't look like something strange had happened here seconds before. John and Bobby looked to each other and ran to the mausoleum.

* * *

><p>Right behind the mausoleum they stopped. Dean was lying on the ground, looking totally exhausted and obviously unconscious. Sam was struggling to stand and right when John wanted to get to him a bright smoke came out of his mouth. Sam fell down and was lying unconscious with his face on the ground next to his brother.<p>

The smoke formed into a young woman.

„It is over now. Borolus is gone forever, he won't come back. Now I can finally rest in peace. "With these words she disappeared, leaving a perplex John and Bobby behind.

„That was Elisabeth Burton! Why...? "

„We can think about that later Bobby! We have to take care of my boys! "

John kneeled down beside Dean and felt for a pulse. It was there, it was slowly but strong. He guessed that Dean was just exhausted and needed to rest. He moved to Sam, where Bobby already checked for a pulse.

John looked alarmed by the look of his youngest son. He looked so pale like he was...

He looked at Bobby; a part of him was expecting a sad shook of the head.

„He's alive. " John breathed out. His baby boy was alive. „But his pulse is very week, we have to get him into the house, maybe even to the hospital. "

John lifted Sam and carried him into the house, not caring about his son's height. Bobby was right behind him with Dean in his arms.

* * *

><p>Less than 5 minutes later Dean and Sam were lying on their beds. John made sure that Dean was still okay and then went to Sam.<p>

His pulse was barely noticed.

„Come on, Sammy You can do this. "

„John I think we should take him to a hospital. He was already exhausted when they began the ritual. After his little spiritual trip to you he was totally out of it. Any other person would have stayed here, sleeping. "

John looked at his son. He was so pale...

„Okay, let's get them both checked in the hospital. I don't want to risk losing them again. "

They carried the boys down to John's truck and carefully placed them on the back seat. Bobby sat down between them to keep them steady and John was breaking all traffic rules.

He wouldn't lose his boys. Nobody will take his sons away from him. Never again. He wasn't going to disappoint them.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>So guys now there is only one chapter left... I hoped you liked this one, I'm actually a little bit proud of this, so please tell me what you think! Remember, a simple smiley is fine with me, too. ;)<br>**

**I guess the last chapter will be up some time next week... so please stay tuned and again thank you so much for all your reviews and your support!  
><strong>

**Love ya all! See ya  
><strong>


	15. Doubts, confessions and love

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter of this story. **

**I want to thank all of you for staying with me so long. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and the favorites and everything. Without you I don't think I could finish this story.**

**By the way: I am looking for a beta reader, someone who could take a second look at this story so I can fix all the grammar and spelling mistakes. Please feel free to tell me and I promise that I will be deeply grateful for that. :D  
><strong>

**And now for one last time: Read and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15- Doubts, confessions and love<strong>

* * *

><p>„He still looks pretty exhausted."<p>

„What do you expect? He just saved the god damned world and send one freaking demon boss back to hell."

„I don't have a single idea how they did it."

„Don't you trust your sons?"

„Of course I do but... it seemed like they wouldn't make it. It was really last minute."

„I don't think so."

„What? You saw it, it was nearly too late."

„I didn't mean that."

„Then what? Damn it Bobby, I'm not in the mood for something like that right now, okay?"

„Are you really sure that you trust your sons?"

„What are you talking about? They are my sons. Of course I do."

„Okay, wait- I say in a different way. Do you trust Dean?"

„Bobby this is stupid. I worked with Dean for his whole life. He has my back and I have his. And although he's sometimes with his head in the clouds or in a pub with some hot chicks but he knows what's important and he is good in this job."

„Yeah, I believe you. Do you trust Sam as much as Dean?"

Slowly the voices became familiar to Dean. He had no idea what had happened and he felt so tired like he had slept for far too many hours. He didn't want to open his eyes; he had the feeling that he could get to know some very interesting things while he pretended to be asleep. Dean slowly took in his surrounding, trusting his other senses. He was lying in a bed and the smell was definitely the typical disgusting hospital-smell. He could hear quiet voices from the hall.

„Bobby that's..."

„Don't. Just answer my question."

„He is my son."

„The son who didn't care about for all his life! Tell me why John Winchester. Tell me why you cannot love Sam as much as Dean?"

„That's not true, I love both my sons. And nevertheless my relationship to my sons is none of your business."

„It is. Because I have been a father for Sam more than you have ever been. This boy is so blessed. He is smart; he is good at hunting even though you don't want to see that. His deafness was never an issue for him; it didn't stop him doing anything he wanted. And you always told him that he was weak."

„Calm down, okay? He nearly killed us the few times I took him with us."

„Think John. Think for one minute. He wasn't born as a hunter. He had to learn that just Dean had to learn everything. Dean had his father who taught him everything he needed to know. But what about Sam? He just knew some things from Dean and the things he taught himself. But he never had a chance to become very experience with hunting. He was a boy. He was scared; every boy would have acted that way. You cannot expect from a boy to be perfect in this job. Those things that nearly happened, Sam's deafness has nothing to do with it."

„I know."

Dean listened carefully. He wanted to know what had happened and where his brother was but he had a feeling that this one was one of the rare moments where John would actually talk about his feelings.

„I know I wasn't fair with Sammy. It's not even because of his deafness, well it is, but that isn't his fault. Every time I looked at him or see him sign I just see my own weakness. I was too weak to protect my baby son. It's because of me that he lost his hearing and that this demon bled into his mouth. Bobby, he made my son some kind of a freak! I knew that he would suffer so much because of his deafness and the demon that I didn't want... I thought I would protect him by standing away from him. I was scared to disappoint him again. Damn his whole life I acted like I would hate him but... I think I love him too much. I didn't think that he would be okay with another disappointment from my side so I stayed away for him."

„That doesn't make sense John."

„I wanted to prepare him for the bad things in this world. You know this world Bobby. There are more bad things than good ones. What if I had treated Sam different because of his disability? The other people wouldn't have done that, so I didn't do it either so he can get to know how it feels like."

„John this isn't about this disability. You should have treated him like your son. It doesn't matter whether he can hear or not, you should have treated him equal to the way you treated Dean."

Bobby sighed.

„Damn it I hate those moments but I just have to say this. You have two beautiful, smart and talented sons. They are completely different persons but they stay together and they have their heart in the right place. Stop your stupid behavior. Talk to your sons. You need to talk to Sam, he deserves it. And you have to talk to Dean as well."

„Bobby I cannot do that. I'm not the kind of guy who talks a lot about this feelings. It's hard enough to tell you all of this."

„John those are your sons! If you want to safe your family then you have do to it."

„Yeah dad. Talk to Sammy."

Finally Dean opened his eyes and saw his father and Bobby standing on both sides of his hospital bed.

„Dean! You're awake!"

„It was about time boy. You were out for nearly 10 hours."

Dean looked at his father.

„Bobby is right. Sam will forgive you. He wants you to talk to him so badly."

John swallowed. He knew that they were right but right now he was just happy that he had at least one of his sons back.

„I'm gonna do it. I promise."

„What happened? Did we do it? Is Borolus gone?"

„Yes. It was really a last minute fight and I have no idea how the two of you did it but everything's fine."

John smiled but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

Dean looked around the room, he nearly expected Sam to lie in a bed next to him but the room was empty.

„Where is Sam?"

„Dean he..."

„He is what?"

Dean froze. He didn't like the look on their faces.

„He hadn't wake up yet."

„Well, that's not bad, isn't it? He always slept longer than me."

„You don't understand. He was in a pretty bad shape when we got here. He barely had a pulse and they lost him two times last night. They don't know when he's going to wake up."

„No."

„Dean..."

„No. He will make it. I know him better than you and I know that he will make it, okay? I want to see him."

„Dean listen..."

„I want to see him now."

„Okay. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Together they went to the intensive care unit. Dean was a little bit shocked when he saw Sam through that window. He looked like he was asleep, just like every single morning. The only thing that didn't fit in this picture was the heart monitor and the instant beep coming from it.<p>

„Can we see him?" He asked the nurse in charge.

„Yes you can. He moved his eyelids a few minutes ago like he was trying to come back but didn't have the strength. Maybe it is good when he hears some familiar voices."

„What kind of a stupid damn hospital are you? Can you not even read? My brother is fucking deaf he won't hear our voices!"

John held Dean's arm.

„Calm down Dean. She didn't mean it that way. Right?"

He looked with his don't- mess-with-me-look. The nurse swallowed.

„No, no. I'm... I'm sorry I didn't mean... You can to him, I bet he... feels your presence."

Dean shot her one last angry gaze and then went into his brother's room. He sat down next to him and held his hand. John and Bobby stood on the other side.

„Hey Sammy. I'm here. Come back to me, okay? Just come back."

After a few minutes John sat down as well.

„I should have told him earlier."

Dean looked at him and once again his father looked like he had lost all his hope.

„Dad it is not too late. You cannot fall apart now; you cannot loose your hope now. We need you dad. We need to be a family again and it is your responsibility to make us become a real family again. Tell him. Tell him now."

„Dean you just said he wouldn't hear me."

„Then sign it. Try to learn your son's language. You know what? He tried to learn how to speak just for you so he can talk to you. Why can't you do the same?"

„Dean, I'm... I need to tell him now."

„Here. Let me show you something."

Dean stood up and went to John.

„Give me your hand."

„This is not the best way to sign but since he cannot look at you right now, he has to feel it. Just do what I'm doing now, okay?"

Slowly Dean signed into John's hand a few times.

„What does it mean?"

„It means I love you."

John swallowed.

„And he will feel it?"

„Sam and I practiced since he is twelve. That way we can talk when it's dark and we cannot see each other. We thought it would be good when we're hunting."

Dean sat down and watched John who slowly signs the letters into Sam's hand over and over again.

After what felt like hours but were only minutes Sam's eyes began to move again.

Dean took his hand in his while John was still signing in his other hand.

„Dean, I... I thin, he just signed back something."

Dean stood up and went to his dad to look what his brother was signing. When he saw it he laughed.

„Dad you son is talking to you. He says _it's about time_."

John had to laugh to and went with his other hand over his son's long gorilla style hair.

„Come on boy, open your eyes for me."

Although they all knew that Sam couldn't hear them, he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around in the room.

„_Hey buddy. It was about time. You slept for like I don't know how long."_

Dean could see that his brother was still pretty exhausted.

„_You're okay?"_

_I'm okay. Feel like I ran a marathon though. He signed weakly with one hand. What happened?_

„_Well, the two of us are heroes but like always there are only a few people in the world who know that. We did it. Everything went like we planned it."_

Sam nodded. He didn't want to hear all the details right now. He turned to his father and part of him was surprised to see him sitting at his hospital bed with what looked like real worry in his eyes.

John looked at his son and didn't know what to say. There were so many things he wanted to tell his son, things he needed to know. But he didn't know how. For the first time in a long time he actually hated himself for not being able to talk to his son. Sam could see that his father was struggling with something. The letters that he had signed in his hands made him confident.

He put this upper lip between his teeth and then he opened and closed his mouth a few times. John looked worried and turned to Dean.

„What... what's going on? Is he in pain?"

„Calm down dad. He just wants to say something."

John raised his eyebrows and turned back to his youngest son who was still looking at him.

Then very slowly Sam said something that neither Dean nor John could understand.

Sam saw the irritated look on their faces and knew that he had failed to express himself properly. He tried another time.

„Daah."

Dean touched his arm.

„_Slow down dude and try to concentrate. You can do this."_

Sam looked to his dad who nodded, trying to encourage him.

He swallowed and concentrated on the movements he saw on Dean's lips.

„Daahd."

Finally the others could understand him. Sam looked at his father and was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

„Sammy I need to tell you something."

He took a deep breath and looked to Dean.

„I want to talk to him and please just translate if he cannot read my lips, okay? I want to do this alone." Dean nodded.

„I guess I'm gonna go look what they have in the cafeteria." Bobby cleared his throat and went out of the room, leaving the small family alone.

„Sammy I want you to read my lips but if you don't understand what I am saying please tell us and Dean will translate, okay?"

John looked directly at Sam and spoke slowly so Sam could understand him better.

Sam was surprised; his dad never spoke slowly for him.

„Sammy I did make so make mistakes in the past. I won't explain every reason why I behave like I did because I don't have an explanation for most of them. I should have never treated you the way I did. You are a wonderful person, you are smart and you're damn good at hunting. You cannot lie very well but that's something I can live with." He smiled, his eyes still full of tears.

„I want you to know that your deafness was never the real reason why I was so mean to you. It wasn't your fault at all. I was worried about you. I knew how hard the world could be and I wanted you being prepared for what's coming. You remind me so much of Mary and every time I look at you I see her inside of you. That night when she died I failed both of you. She died and you became deaf and there was nothing I did against it. I tried but I wasn't strong enough. I felt so bad for what I did to both of you and your mother. I was stubborn Sam. I thought if I wouldn't be that close to you it would be easier for me. You and your brother you are everything to me. I couldn't live if something would happen to you and I knew that bad things would happen to you so I tried to avoid you to safe myself from to pain. I was so stubborn and it wasn't until a few days ago that I finally admitted to myself that I love you just as much as Dean."

Sam watched his father's lips carefully, he didn't want Dean to translate, this was the first real talk he had with his dad and he wanted this to work. He felt something in his throat and he felt that tears were coming from his eyes.

„You are perfect just the way you are and I am so proud of you, Sam. All those years I tried to ignore the pride I felt for you but it never worked that well. When you left for Stanford I was angry with you but I was also proud of you that you would risk so much for being happy and to live your own life. I am so sorry what happened to your girlfriend and I promise you that we will hunt that demon. Together we can kick his ass I bet. And we gotta figure out what up with those supernatural powers you have. I love you Sammy. You are my son and I am so proud of you. And I know that you don't feel comfortable using your voice when I am with you but I have to say that you have a beautiful voice. What you just said was the nicest thing I have ever heard. You can trust me Sammy. I can change and I can learn from my mistakes. We can be a family again."

When John finally ended Sam was crying and suddenly he sat himself up and hugged his father.

Dean watched his brother and his father hugging each other, both of them were crying. And for the first time Dean had the feeling that they can be a family again.

* * *

><p>Sam was released in the late afternoon. The doctors said he was just pretty exhausted, they wanted to make some more test but nobody can hold a Winchester longer in a hospital than he needs to.<p>

Bobby said goodbye in the afternoon, when Sam, Dean and John were messing around in Sam's room. He was happy for them but he knew John Winchester and how easily he could mess things up. On his way out he whispered to John:" If you're gonna disappoint the boys and mess this up I'm gonna hunt you and I will kill you. They deserve a real father."

Although John didn't say anything after that to Bobby he knew that he wasn't kidding. Bobby loved his children and he would do everything fort hem. Most of the time he had been a better father fort hem than him.

They drove back to the hotel to get their things. Sam was sitting in the backseat, and took a small nap. He was still pretty tired mostly because of the emotional chaos in the last few hours. John was driving and Dean was trying to find some good music in John's truck.

„This is crazy, I don't know how you can drive without good music all the time. That's terrible. Sam and I are listening to music the whole time."

„Sam listens to music?"

Dean looked at him, raising one eyebrow. „Do you really want to know or is this just some kind of show?"

John sighed. „Dean I try to change myself. There are so many things about Sam's life that I don't know about and I want to get to know my youngest son, okay? Just be patient for once in your life."

„I am serious dad. Please don't mess this up."

„Why does everyone thing that I am gonna mess this up?"

„Well, you wasn't exactly super daddy before and you like to mess things up."

„You're right. I know that I have to earn your trust and that it won't happen over night but I really mean it. I want to change myself Dean."

Dean nodded and looked back on the road. They drove a few minutes in silence listening to the annoying songs on the radio when Dean finally answered John's question.

„Vibrations."

„What?"

„He feels the music, he helds his hands on the music box and then he feels the vibrations of the music."

„Really? And that works?"

„I think so. He likes it. I mean he haven't ever heard real music so he has nothing he can compare this so he's okay with it."

„That's good."

They didn't say anything for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>When they came to the hotel they saw Trudy's car standing right in front of it. They had totally forgotten her. She probably thinks they were all dead or something like that because all their things were still in their rooms. And Dean didn't really want to know w the garden looks after last night. He turned around to wake Sam up.<p>

„_Hey sleeping head. Time to get up."_

They went out of the car and into the hotel were they found Trudy standing in the hall. When she saw them she let out a small scream.

„You!"

Dean lifted his hands. „I know we said that you won't ever see us again but we just wanted to get our things and then we'll be gone, I promise."

„I thought you were dead! When we came here this morning nobody was there, the door wasn't locked and in the garden is a huge fireplace! Can somebody please explain what was going on here?"

„Believe me, you don't really want to know everything. It is over. There won't be any more mysterious suicides any more in this hotel and you can use your attic now as well.

This hotel is ghost free I promise."

Trudy raised her eyebrows.

„You are the strangest guests I ever had. So you're saying that this is over? No more strange noised and... everything?"

„Yes, we took care of it. And we are sorry for the small fireplace in the garden. We didn't do that I swear."

„Small? You are calling that small? It's nearly as big as the stupid mausoleum!"

The three men felt like they would be standing in front of an old woman whose flowers they ran over. They looked like small boys who knew that they have done something wrong.

Finally Trudy started to laugh.

„You should take a look at yourselves. It's all right. It doesn't matter. I am just happy that everything is over now and that we can go back to normal. I don't know what happened and you are right, I don't really want to know that but I want to thank you."

Dean smiled at her.

„Don't mind. That is our job. We just get our things and then we will be gone."

They turned towards the stairs when suddenly Trudy called after them.

„Hey! Am I right that you don't deserve that much money with your –job?"

Dean nodded.

„Well I bet you have a long way home so I guess you should eat something good before you leave. I will arrange everything. Oh and the bill is free for you. For everything you've done to help us."

„Thank you Trudy. You're awesome. We would love to eat a little bit."

Then they went upstairs to pack their stuff.

* * *

><p>For the first time after all those things that happened since yesterday evening Sam and Dean were alone.<p>

Dean was packing their stuff in the bathroom when he heard Sam call his name. He put the last things in his bag and went back into their room where Sam was sitting on his bed.

„_Damn it Sammy, you're becoming a real chatter bird. You talk these days more than Oprah."_

Sam laughed.

_Ah Oprah. Now I know what you always watch in TV after I fell asleep._

„_Yeah yeah, go on, I'm not listening."_

_Do you think that dad is serious about... this?_

Dean looked at his brother and saw fear in the hazel brown eyes. He knew that Sam was trying to figure out what was going on and how everything will continue.

„_It is strange but I think so. He is really sorry for the way he behave all those years and he wants to get to know you."_

_You're sure? I mean, I like it. But I don't want to get used to it when after a few days I will be the unloved son again._

„_Dude you know dad. He always disappoints people. That's just who he is. But he really tries and although I don't think that everything will be pretty like in some freaking TV show but he will try. We can just hope that it will work."_

Sam nodded. Then something else came into his mind.

_Did you show him how to sign that? You know- back in the hospital?_

„_Yes. That was I. He wanted to comfort you but he didn't know how so I told him about that hand signing and showed him how to do it. He wants to learn sign language, Sam. He asked me to teach him."_

Sam laughed. He didn't want to say it but that meant a lot to him. All he ever wanted was to be enough for his father and to be able to talk to him and now he wanted to learn his language...

He just looked to Dean and smiled. They didn't need any words; Dean knew exactly what his brother was thinking in that moment.

„Dean."

„Hmmh?"

_Thank you._

„_You're welcome. What did I do?"_

_For coming to Stanford and taking me here and you know... everything. For believing in me, I think._

„_You're my giant but small kid brother. It is my job to come when you need me. That's normal."_

_No it isn't and you know that._

„_You would do the same, wouldn't you?"_

„Yes."

„_Like I said, chatter bird."_

_I won't go back._

„_What?"_

_I won't go back to Stanford. I want to go hunting together with you and dad. I think we're a really good team, aren't we?_

Dean smiled. He was so grateful for what his brother had just said. The whole time he had been afraid for that moment when Sam would ask him to take him back to Stanford. Those last weeks with Sam had been awesome. He liked hunting with his dad but it was different with Sam. The thought of losing this new way of hunting together with his brother scared him. So these were the best news he received in years.

Of course he couldn't just say that, it would be a terrible chick flick moment if he would do so.

Instead he just nodded and said: „Now come on, I am starving."

* * *

><p>They all met in the kitchen, Trudy decided that it was more familiar if they were eating here than in the dining room. The food was delicious, Dean ate way more than he should and they were all laughing and happy. Nobody said one single word about the events that happened here. It was over and that was the only thing that matters. John talked to Trudy and Dean looked like he would want to marry all the food on the table. Sam sat next to Kathy and taught her a little bit more sign language. She actually started to act normal around them and wanted to learn as much as she could.<p>

John watched them from time to time and he was so happy to see his youngest son being all right. Both of his sons reminded him so much of Mary.

* * *

><p><em>Look Mary, look what wonderful sons we have. I know that you don't like how I treated Sam and sometimes Dean as well but I promise you that from now on I will be the father they deserve. We did good jobs all those years ago and I wish that you could see them now. They are perfect just like you. <em>

* * *

><p>After the dinner was over and even Dean couldn't eat anything else, it was time to say goodbye.<p>

Kathy hugged Sam and gave him her phone number so he could text her if he wanted to. She knew that Sam wasn't ready for a new relationship yet but maybe in a few weeks things will be different.

„I hope you don't mind but please, don't come back. I am very grateful for what you have done for us, but I don't need something like that again. Okay?"

John smiled.

„Okay. I wish you all the best and who knows maybe we can meet again some time without something supernatural bothering you and your hotel."

„I would like that."

Trudy and John looked each other in the eyes and in that moment Sam and Dean decided that it was time fort hem to leave. They waved one last time at the others and went to the Impala.

A few minutes later John came out of the house as well, his cheeks blushing.

„Do I even want to know what happened in there?" Dean asked his father.

„This is none of your business. We just said goodbye to each other. No more, no less."

Dean looked at Sam and raised his eyebrows.

_Does he really expect us to believe him?_

Sam smiled_. I think yes, but I don't believe him and now stop this otherwise I have to imagine the two of them- too late. Damn it Dean, sometimes I really hate you!_

Dean laughed.

„_Yeah you two little brother."_ To his dad he said:" So where are we driving?"

„There could be something interesting down in Texas. You wanna come with me?"

„_The three of us together hunting something in Texas? What do you think Sammy?"_

_I'm on it._

„_Alright. Let's drive to Texas."_

„Okay, I'll be the first and you follow me."

John went to his truck and started the machine as well as Dean did with his Impala. Seconds later rock music was coming from the boxes.

„_Ready to hit the road?"_

_What are you waiting for? Drive! We have some work to do."_

They smiled at each other and started to drive to another hunt together with their father. It was everything just like in any other normal family. Well, whatever normal means for the Winchesters.

* * *

><p><strong>So I really hope you guys liked this story and that I didn't disappoint you with this last chapter. Please, please, please review and tell me your thoughts of this story! I'm addicted to reviews I think :D<strong>

**A special thank you goes to judyann, Starlight102, cold kagome and Ghostwriter. Your reviews make me smile every single time I read them. :)**

**This is the first story I have ever written and I hope that I didn't fail totally with this. Sorry if I did, as well I am sorry for all mistakes, they were all mine!**

**So again thank you all and have a nice day. :)**

**Greets, Jesssy**


End file.
